Hug and Kiss
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Mereka pergi ke sekolah!/Ch12: "Perang di Midgar." "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan perang sama sekali."/ "Bar Thunder Bird. Jadi di sini tempatnya."/ "Hm. Kau nggak akan tahu isi pesan itu kalau membunuhku sekarang."
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini ditulis sebagai pelampiasan imajinasi saia. Akan menyenangkan bila pembaca menyukai cerita ini, sebagaimana saia menikmati menulis tiap chapternya :D

Buat teman-temanku di sekolah, terima kasih sudah menceriakan hari-hariku. Tahu nggak? Kalianlah sumber inspirasi terbesar dalam penulisan cerita ini! Karena itu, cerita multichapter ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua ^^

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Final Fantasy VII : Crisis Core © Square Enix**

**Final Fantasy VII: Last Order © Square Enix**

**Final Fantasy VII © Square Soft**

**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children © Square Enix**

**Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus © Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

Chapter 1 : CONDOLENCE

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

**Tap tap tap tap…**

Dengan langkah-langkah pendek seorang gadis bergerak menyusuri koridor. Rambutnya tersibak karena kecepatannya berjalan. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya, tapi tidak punya waktu untuk membantu orang itu berdiri sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya minta maaf.

Nama gadis ini Tifa Lockhart. Siswi kelas sepuluh yang baru saja memulai jenjang yang baru tiga bulan lalu. Tampaknya ada hal penting yang sedang diburu untuk diselesaikan. Hal penting itu berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Permisi."

Di depan matanya kepala sekolah sedang berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Keduanya langsung berdiri.

"Tifa," laki-laki paruh baya itu menghampiri sang gadis, menatap tepat di matanya. Tifa mengrenyitkan alis, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat orang ini tampak kacau. Laki-laki itu memeluknya.

"Ibumu, Tifa…"

Anak gadis itu bertanya bingung, "ada apa dengan Mama, Pa?" Tifa lebih bingung lagi ketika ayahnya melepas pelukan dan memperlihatkan dua netra berkubangkan air mata.

"Ibumu masuk rumah sakit. Keadaannya kritis."

Siswi yang sedang di tengah-tengah pelajaran sastra ketika dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata ayahnya. Seingatnya ibunya tidak punya penyakit kronis kambuhan. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan wanita yang telah mengandungnya itu masuk rumah sakit?

"Kita pulang sekarang, Putriku."

Tifa mengangguk saja ketika ayahnya membungkuk ke arah kepala sekolah dan menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan terang itu. Masih bisa ditangkapnya sorot kekhawatiran dari mata sang Lady.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"Whenever I'm in a trouble, my hero will come and rescue me."<em>

-Tifa Lockhart, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Ini adalah Midgar. Kota metropolitan yang luar biasa maju dalam berbagai bidang. Tak terkecuali bidang pendidikannya. Sudah beratus-ratus ilmuan dan penemu terkemuka disumbangkannya untuk dunia. Beribu-ribu atlet internasional dibesarkan di sini. Berpuluh-puluh ribu <em>enterpreneur<em> terkemuka lulus dari tempat ini. Walaupun tidak sedikit pula teroris dan psikopat dilahirkannya, semua yang pernah belajar di Midgar tidak jadi pengangguran. Persis seperti semboyan pendidikannya. _Want to be __**something**__? Here, we can make you __**many things**__._

Berlokasi di jantung kota Midgar adalah sebuah sekolah paling _wowza _se-Gaia. ShinRa_, _sekolah berasrama yang lebih tua dari siapa pun yang masih hidup. Karena telah lama berdiri, begitu banyak kisah tersimpan dalam naungan batu bata gedungnya. Dan hari ini, sebuah kisah yang lain direnda dalamnya pula.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Sudah jelas?"

Di laboratorium Biologi, siswa yang seluruhnya laki-laki duduk dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Guru mereka berbalik dari papan tulis untuk memastikan kejelasan uraian gambar yang baru saja dibuatnya, tapi belum-belum para muridnya sudah membuat kekacauan.

"Loz! Jangan buka tutup akuarium kataknya! Nanti spesimen amfibi itu berloncatan dan mengotori laboratoriumku! Hei! Jangan ganggu kelincinya! Kalau stres lalu mati penelitian kelas selanjutnya terganggu! Jangan guncang-guncang kandangnya! Ya Tuhan! LOZ! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?"

Pengajar berpenampilan rapi itu mengerang frustrasi. "Inilah yang tidak kusukai dari mengajar murid laki-laki. Mereka tak bisa diatur seperti kuda liar."

Dengan susah payah sang guru berhasil mengendalikan suasana.

"Dengar, di kelas teori kalian bisa tidak memperhatikanku. Tapi kalau waktunya praktik beda lagi. Tidak mendengarkan instruksi bisa fatal akibatnya! Apalagi hari ini kita berurusan serabut saraf yang ringkih. Kegagalan kecil dalam pembedahan mengakibatkan kegagalan total operasi, yang bisa membawa akibat berupa kematian," pria usia tiga puluhan itu berusaha tenang.

Seorang siswa berambut keabu-abuan mengangkat tangan.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan, Loz?" tanyanya letih.

"Kapan kami bisa mulai mencincang korban, _Mister _Reeve?"

**KWEEEH!** Objek-objek pengamatan yaitu ayam aneh berbulu kuning berkotek ketakutan.

"Bukan mencincang, Loz, tapi memutilasi. Agak ilmiah sedikit kenapa sih?" timpal saudara kembar Loz yang rambutnya juga berwarna keabu-abuan. _Mister _Reeve mengelap mukanya capek.

"Mencincang, memutilasi, memangnya kita mau masak? Kita tidak akan memotong-motong ayam ini."

Secercah harapan muncul dari dalam diri sang guru Biologi. Batinnya, _syukurlah. Ternyata ada satu dari tiga kembar ini yang memperhatikan penjelasanku._

"Lalu apa, Kadaj?"

"Meledakkannya dengan petasan."

**KWEH KWEEEEEEH!**

Pupus sudah harapan sang guru.

"Bukan, kita tidak memusnahkan ayam-ayam ini, Kadaj. Kita mengamati mereka," jelasnya, berusaha sabar. "Kita akan membedah mereka untuk mengamati jalannya impuls di batang otaknya. Seperti yang kita ketahui hewan bertulang belakang memiliki sistem saraf pusat yang strukturnya hampir sama dengan manusia. Kali ini, dengan _nanomicroscope _temuan Profesor Hojo, kita akan menyelidiki jalannya impuls ke otak yang melewati batang otak."

"Batang otak? Setahuku yang punya batang itu stik golf dan persneling. Kenapa otak punya batang juga?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting setelah selesai percobaannya, kita meledakkan ayam hidup-hidup. Gyahahaa!"

"Bodoh kau Kadaj! Kalau sudah dibedah mana mungkin masih hidup?"

_Mister _Reeve hanya melongo di depan kelas. Tiga siswa itu sangat menguras energinya. Dia berjalan ke kursi untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Jam terakhir memang selalu seperti ini. Murid-murid yang sudah lelah belajar sepanjang hari, khususnya para cowok ini, jadi ngaco dan sulit dikendalikan.

Saat itulah pintu laboratorium diketuk. _Mister _Reeve berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa dipedulikan lagi oleh anak didiknya karena sekarang semua siswa—tidak hanya tiga makhluk kembar heboh itu—sibuk memperdebatkan bagaimana cara membereskan mayat-mayat ayam 'korban' pengamatan nanti.

Di depan pintu sesosok gadis cantik memberinya kabar tentang sesuatu. Guru yang menumbuhkan kumis itu tercenung sebentar lalu mengangguk dan kembali ke laboratorium.

"Anak-anak, pengamatannya kita undur."

Para siswa diam keheranan.

"Ibu salah satu teman kalian meninggal kemarin. Kita berangkat ke pemakamannya tiga puluh menit lagi."

Perbincangan para siswa yang bingung langsung memenuhi ruang laboratorium. Untuk sementara para ayam bisa bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"I won't forgive them!"<em>

-Loz, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p>Bus-bus yang mengangkut seratus delapan puluh tiga murid bergerak dari Midgar ke Nibelheim, sebuah desa kecil di kaki <em>Mount <em>Nibel.

"Hey Yazoo, ibu siapa sih yang meninggal?" tanya Loz setengah berteriak kepada saudaranya yang duduk di belakangnya. Loz bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah teman-temannya yang lain, tanda mereka juga belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ibunya Tifa Lockhart. Tahu tidak?"

"Tifa Lockhart?"

Adiknya yang berambut paling panjang itu mengangguk.

"Anggota klub bela diri yang memenangkan turnamen se-Midgar bulan lalu. Kau ke mana saja?"

Loz menelengkan kepala.

"Juara turnamen? Berarti… dia lawanku di kejuaraan umum besok?"

Sekali lagi Yazoo mengangguk.

Jadi sebenarnya yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya adalah pertandingan bela diri. Setahun sekali di Midgar diadakan turnamen adu kekuatan tingkat sekolah menengah. Tadinya pertandingan berhenti sampai juara kategori putri dan kategori putra diputuskan. Namun beberapa tahun terakhir tradisi baru muncul. Setelah turnamen berdasarkan gender selsai, satu lagi kejuaraan bela diri umum (yang ini boleh diikuti siapa saja tanpa pandang usia atau jenis kelamin) diadakan. Pemenangnya, biasanya juara turnamen bela diri putera tingkat sekolah menengah, yang berarti tahun ini Loz-lah yang dijagokan.

"Menjelang pertandingan ada tragedi seperti ini. Kau akan menang dengan mudah," sambung Kadaj enteng. Orang ini memang punya 'gangguan jiwa'. Di saat bersedih seperti ini dia bisa mengatakan hal itu tanpa perasaan. Kalau saja Tifa ada di hadapannya sekarang, dia pasti sudah kena tonjok.

Akhirnya perjalanan beberapa ratus mil berakhir. Siswa-siswi turun dari bus lalu melintasi pemukiman penduduk di mana alam sekitar yang mengelilinginya masih asri. Rombongan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat.

"Baiklah, kita menunggu pihak keluarga bersiap dulu," kata sang kepala sekolah, seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan panjang.

"_Lady_," bisik _Mister _Reeve yang berdiri di samping wanita itu, "apa kita perlu menginap di sini?"

"Kurasa iya, _Sir. _Setelah ini kita akan mendaki gunung, lalu melakukan tradisi buang abu masyarakat desa ini. Saya menduga selesainya baru nanti malam. Kalau anak-anak pulang dalam kondisi kelelahan bisa-bisa mereka sakit. Di samping itu, dengan keberadaan teman-temannya, kesedihan Bungaku tercinta mungkin bisa berkurang."

Sang guru Biologi tersenyum setuju. "Kalau begitu saya pesankan penginapannya."

Tepat ketika _Mister _Reeve berbalik, Tifa dan ayahnya keluar dari rumah mereka. Wajah mereka kuyu. Terutama Tifa. Matanya sembab dan hitam, mengindikasikan tidak tidur untuk menangis semalaman.

Kepala sekolah mendekati mereka untuk menyampaikan belasungkawa. Anak-anak kelas sepuluh yang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa diam.

"Kamu harus kuat ya, Sayang. Percayalah ibumu pergi dalam damai menuju sebuah dunia penuh kebahagiaan."

Tifa kembali menitikkan air mata sambil memeluk pemimpin sekolahnya itu. Tifa bisa melihat teman-temannya dari balik punggung sang _Lady_. Mereka berusaha memberikan dukungan padanya lewat ekspresi dan senyuman yang menguatkan. Lengkungan lemah sebagai tanda terima kasih terbentuk di bibir gadis manis itu.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Udara di Nibelheim sangat dingin. Apalagi di malam hari. Sebatang obor kecil untuk satu kelompok siswa yang terdiri dari empat-lima orang tidak bisa menghangatkan semuanya.

Dipandu seorang _guide _lokal, rombongan mendaki _Mount _Nibel. Cahaya dari obor mengusir gulita. Pelan-pelan gerombolan manusia itu menyusuri kaki gunung, terus ke bagian yang bertambah curam.

Mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan tua.

"Jembatan ini tidak cukup kuat untuk dilewati semua dari kita. Mulai dari sini, dimohon hanya yang benar-benar berkepentingan yang jalan."

Tifa dan ayahnya menyeberangi jembatan. Mereka berjalan satu per satu mengikuti _guide_. Selanjutnya sang _Lady_, _Mister _Reeve, dan beberapa guru yang lain. Sementara para siswa kelas sepuluh dan sisa guru yang tidak naik memperhatikan siluet orang-orang itu mengecil dan hilang ditelan punggung gunung.

"Sampai kapan kita akan kedinginan di sini?" bisik Loz pada Yazoo. Yazoo sedang memperhatikan Kadaj, mengawasi si termuda itu supaya tidak melemparkan obor ke rambutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Loz melihat lagi barisan penyeberang dari balik punggung gunung. Obor-obor mereka seperti kacang polong oranye bila dilihat dari bawah sana.

"Apa mereka akan mendaki sampai puncak?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa mereka menyeberangi jembatan berayun itu kalau bukan untuk menuju pucak?" balas Yazoo sambil berusaha merebut obor yang dipegang Kadaj. Kadaj mengayun-ayunkan obornya untuk mengamati jejak cahaya yang ditimbulkan bila obor itu bergerak. Hampir saja obor itu menghanguskan ujung rambut panjang Yazoo.

"Aku nggak yakin _Lady_ Shalua bisa sampai puncak kalau pakai gaun panjang itu. Bisa-bisa nyangkut ke sesemakan."

Singkatnya barisan kacang polong oranye telah sampai tujuan. Saat itu kepala Loz sudah terangguk-angguk akibat kantuk. Siswa-siswi lainnya juga banyak yang duduk di tanah kecapekan. Kadaj yang sudah bosan dengan obornya jadi salah satunya.

Loz bertanya sekali lagi, "mereka ngapain di sana ya?"

Yazoo menjawab pertanyaan Loz untuk yang terakhir kali hari itu, "itu tradisi buang abu masyarakat sini. Abu ibunya Tifa dihamburkan ke dalam kawah gunung. Masyarakat percaya roh orang yang meninggal tidak akan pergi jauh dari tempatnya tinggal semasa hidup. Roh manusia akan tinggal di dekat mereka dan menjadi bagian dari alam sekitar mereka. Roh itu akan mengawasi mereka, menjaga mereka, membawa kesuburan dan keberuntungan, kedamaian dan perlindungan. Meski sudah tidak ada wujudnya di dunia, ibu Tifa yang sudah meninggal dipercaya akan terus hidup."

Setelahnya orang-orang di atas turun lagi, lalu seluruh rombongan kembali, masuk penginapan, dan tertidur pulas di balik selimut tebal masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Loz, Yazoo, dan Kadaj menjadi tiga orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam bus pagi berikutnya.

"_Great!_ Hari ini sekolah libur! _Yeah!"_ sorak Loz sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yazoo. Langsung di-_ssst_ oleh Yazoo. Loz mengikuti arah pandang Yazoo yaitu ke arah pintu bus. Seorang siswi naik.

"Tifa ikut kembali ke sekolah?"

"Tampaknya begitu."

Tifa berbincang dengan _Mister _Reeve, tersenyum sekilas lalu bergerak ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Gadis itu duduk tepat di seberang tempat duduk Loz. Ia masih kelihatan sedih. Senyumannya yang tadi diberikan pada guru Biologi sudah pudar.

Bus mulai bergerak menuju Midgar, menuju sekolah berasrama murid-murid ini. Suasana dalam bus yang ada Tifa-nya ini agak muram. Baik siswa maupun siswi dalam kendaraan berkapasitas tiga puluhan orang itu tidak berani bersenda gurau seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dalam sebuah perjalanan.

Loz ingin mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, tapi tidak tahu apa. Ia melirik Yazoo, berniat mencari nasihat. Sayangnya Yazoo sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Loz bisa memaklumi. Semalam tadi Yazoo satu kasur dengan Kadaj lantaran kapasitas penginapan terbatas. Pantas saja kalau kurang tidur.

Dengan canggung Loz berdehem. Tifa menengok padanya.

"Ehm. Aku turut berduka cita."

Si gadis tersenyum berterima kasih. Tapi matanya tidak ikut tersenyum. Mata itu menyorotkan kesenduan yang seakan takkan berakhir. Loz merasa iba. Begitu-begitu, dulu dia seorang _mama boy. _Kurang lebih ia dapat mengerti perasaan Tifa sekarang, karena itu rasanya lelaki setinggi enam kaki itu punya beban untuk menghiburnya.

"Setidaknya kau masih punya seorang ayah."

Mata Tifa menyelidik matanya. Mungkin gadis itu ingin memastikan apakah dirinya sedang berusaha menghibur, atau menghina.

"Jangan menyerah di sini. Kau masih punya kehidupan panjang."

Hanya keheningan yang membatasi Tifa dan Loz sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba Tifa tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" Loz bereaksi, merasa aneh. Tifa menjawab masih merasa geli.

"Tidak. Hanya saja katanya Loz adalah kepribadian yang kasar. Ternyata itu tidak benar."

Entah kenapa Loz merasa tersindir. Dia merasa kalau sekarang Tifa sedang mencoba menyebutnya 'lembek', padahal yang berusaha dilakukannya adalah membangkitkan semangat gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyerah," nyata Tifa kemudian, setelah tawanya benar-benar berhenti. Perempuan itu mengeraskan wajahnya. Tekad untuk terus maju tergambar jelas di sana. Loz menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku jadi tidak perlu menahan diri di _Martial Art Championship _yang akan datang."

Tifa melirik Loz. Sebuah tarikan yang sama di salah satu sudut bibirnya juga terbentuk.

"Tidak perlu sungkan."

Dan bus pun melewati gurun menuju gerbang kota mereka, Midgar. Kota yang akan menjadi tempat pertandingan bela diri itu berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi. Entah kenapa, Loz jadi tidak sabar menantikan hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**-chapter1ends-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turut berduka cita atas berpulangnya Lena-**_**obachan**_** ;'(  
>Tapi aku yakin, Lena-<strong>_**obachan**_** tidak pergi jauh. **_**Obachan**_** akan tetap tinggal dalam hati kita semua.**

**PS. _T_**_**oast **_**untuk sarapan kusiapkan di atas mejamu looh. Tidak berani membangunkanmu, takut ganggu istirahatmu.**

**PSS. Aku harap kau tak bangun kesiangan. Tapi kalau iya, lebih baik tidak masuk sekolah sekalian saja. Badanmu perlu rehat :3**

**~Yuffie-**_**chan~**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

Chapter 2: EX

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>The single white rose from Wutai. Yuffie Kisaragi is here!"<em>

-Yuffie, FFVII: DoC-

* * *

><p>"<em>O-hayou~<em>"

Seorang gadis dengan riang melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi Yuffie! Eh eh, aku bawa majalah yang aku bicarakan kemarin. Mau lihat tidak?"

Gadis berambut hitam yang dipotong pendek itu melangkah menuju beberapa siswi yang bergerombol di pojok belakang kelas. Beberapa saat kemudian suasana kelas tidak bisa dibilang ramai lagi, karena sudah jadi sangat bising.

"Cih. Dasar cewek. Kalau udah ngerumpi berisiknya nggak ketulungan," keluh seorang siswa laki-laki di sudut lain ruangan. Teman di sebelahnya ikut-ikutan berdecak sebal. Sambil terus berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada sepanel benda yang penuh kabel dan tombol, laki-laki itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kyaaaa! _The Black Mages_ akan mampir ke Midgar!"

"Masa? Mana artikelnya? Biar kulihat…"

Sejenak suasana kelas jadi hening. Lalu,

"**KYAAAAAA!" **Anak-anak perempuan menjerit berjamaah.

**BRAAK! **Bunyimeja digebrak. Seluruh perhatian langsung terpusat ke laki-laki berkacamata tadi.

Sayangnya, bukannya menyatakan rasa terganggunya, siswa yang memangkas habis rambutnya itu malah kelihatan grogi.

"Hoi Gundul, apa maksudmu menggebrak meja terus diam saja kaya patung begitu? Mau cari perhatian, hah?" maki Yuffie. Suasana seketika berubah dingin. Siswa botak itu dengan segera merasa kalah dan malu. Ia berniat kembali duduk. Namun datang seseorang untuk membelanya.

"Yo, Rude, jangan bersikap cemen di depan kecoak, _zoto_," seorang siswa berpenampilan slebor bicara dengan santainya saat kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang kelas. Amarah Yuffie dan teman-temannya tersulut.

"Hoi Banci! Jaga ucapanmu atau—"

**SRET!**

Tiba-tiba saja kerah kemeja seragam Yuffie ditarik oleh si Banci.

"Mau berlagak jagoan, nih?"

Kelihatannya keadaan justru berbalik. Si gadis bersuara melengking tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mau bagaimana lagi, ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada pemuda itu. Teman-temannya juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Semuanya tampak tak berdaya seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Dengar ya, Cebol. _Mood-ku_ lagi jelek gara-gara kurang tidur. Tolong jaga sikapmu, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kecoak sepertimu terinjak olehku."

'_Cukup!_'

Tidak bisa menahan emosinya, si gadis bertipe temperamental menendang selangkangan lawannya keras. Sontak si rambut panjang mengerang kesakitan.

"OAAAARGH, _TO__!_ CEWEK BRENGSEK, _DAZOTO!_ BERANINYA KAU! ARGH!"

"Kau kira aku takut padamu, Reno-Banci? Rasain tuh!"

Rude si kacamata langsung duduk dan fokus lagi ke buku pelajarannya, pura-pura tidak tahu yang barusan terjadi, sementara Reno terus melompat-lompat kesakitan. Yuffie tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Woi! _It's not over yet!_ Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu!" sumpah Reno, masih sambil berjingkrak. Si gadis pendek cuma menjulurkan lidah sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Setelah itu guru masuk, dan kelas pertama hari itu pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>We won't be doing any overtime today."<em>

-Reno, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p>Shinkigen Raiu*–yang biasa disebut ShinRa saja– adalah sekolah terbaik yang bisa diincar pelajar abad ini. Memiliki lahan yang sangat luas, lembaga pendidikan ini seakan terkompleks di daerah elit di pusat kota. Gedung sekolah berada di tengah, sementara di sayap baratnya asrama laki-laki berdiri kokoh. Firaga adalah nama asrama putra. Hanya seratus tujuh puluh sembilan saja penghuninya. Sementara Blizaga, asrama putri di sisi utara sekolah dihuni tidak lebih dari dua ratus sepuluh anak dara.<p>

Memang, tidak semua orang bisa mendaftar dan diterima di ShinRa. Hanya mereka yang berotak, berduit, atau beruntung yang bisa lolos seleksi. Seluruh murid yang masih bertahan juga bukan muda-mudi sembarangan. Gemblengan yang sangat keras dari pendidikan sekolah sudah pasti membuat mereka yang tidak tahan angkat kaki dengan sendirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang lain di ShinRa. Dan hari ini, sebuah drama menyambung kisah-kisah kehidupan anak sekolah baru akan dimulai di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

**Kantin, jam makan siang**

Yuffie menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju meja di mana teman-temannya meletakkan nampan makan siang. Ia menggembungkan pipi kesal, masih ingat sindiran Reno di tengah-tengah pelajaran Ilmu Alam tadi.

"Kecoak nggak bisa hidup jauh-jauh dari tong sampah," begitu celetuk Reno saat sang guru menjelaskan contoh ketergantungan makhluk hidup dengan lingkungan. Siapa yang tidak sebal kalau terus-terusan dikatai semacam itu?

**SET. **Sebuah kaki panjang terjulur. Dan

**BRUK!**

Yuffie jatuh terjerembab lantaran tidak menaruh perhatian pada kakinya sendiri (apalagi pada kaki yang terjulur itu). Mukanya terbenam dalam _blueberry pie slice _di tengah nampan, jatah _dessert_ siang hari itu.

Langsung saja gelak tawa menggema memenuhi kantin. Tak butuh waktu lama, seantero khalayak sudah mengerumuni Yuffie untuk mentertawainya.

_"Reno..."_ geram Yuffie penuh kebencian. Yuffie meraba hidungnya. Rasanya sakit sekali terbentur tatakan makanannya sendiri. Setelah ini pasti memar muncul.

"Hyahahahaa!" Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Reno malah semakin terbahak-bahak.

Di saat bersamaan seorang siswi menyibak keramaian dan langsung menghampiri sang gadis yang masih duduk di lantai. Dialah Tifa Lockhart. Gadis yang baru-baru ini kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Yuffie! Kau tidak terluka, kan?" periksa Tifa khawatir segera setelah melihat temannya terduduk di lantai. Perasaan kehilangan yang masih berbekas itu menyebabkan Tifa merasa was-was setiap hari. Ia tidak ingin seseorang yang dia kasihi disakiti lalu pergi meninggalkannya, sama seperti apa yang telah terjadi pada sang ibu tercinta beberapa malam lalu.

Yuffie bergeming dengan pandangan mendendam dilempar ke Reno. Nona Lockhart mengikuti arah matanya, ikut-ikutan memberi _death glare _pada si pemuda yang masih saja tertawa.

"Tidak lucu, tahu!"

"Hahahaa! Lihat sekelilingmu, _dazoto_! Semua orang sedang mentertawakan temanmu yang ceroboh ini, dan kau masih bisa bilang nggak lucu? Haha! Maaf, Nona, tapi selera humormu super payah."

**GREB!**

Kali ini gantian kerah baju Reno yang dicengkram perempuan bermata coklat itu.

"Ups… Ada yang marah, nih."

Gadis yang rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi di atas kepala itu mengguncang badan Reno, begitu kuat sampai-sampai laki-laki berambut merah _shock _dan tak mampu lagi barang tersenyum sekalipun.

"Kau mempermalukan orang lain sebagai bahan tertawaan. Manusia macam apa kau?"

Atmosfer mencekam dirasakan semua orang di ruangan itu. _Vibe _membunuh yang mengerikan itu membuat semuanya menahan napas. Namun, selang waktu berikutnya keramaian di sekeliling mereka akhirnya bubar. Dan gadis penyelamat Yuffie melepaskan Reno begitu saja, pergi menjauh menggandeng tangan temannya. Reno tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari memandangi punggung mereka. Kendali tubuhnya diambil alih perasaan 'terguncang'—baik yang harafiah maupun implisit.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Reno.

"Wah, kau sangat beruntung sampai tidak ditinjunya, Rene."

Reno memalingkan wajah padanya.

"Oi, apa si Tifa itu selalu berlebihan, hei Zack?"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>Like I could stay sane in a situation like this."<em>

-Zack, FFVII: LO-

* * *

><p>Keran air dibiarkan terbuka. Sekarang Yuffie dan temannya berada di kamar mandi lantai satu. Muka Yuffie yang tadinya ungu belepotan selai <em>blueberry <em>sudah dibersihkan. Tapi sekarang warnanya merah.

"Uuuungh! Aku benci, **benciii **hari Rabu!" Yuffie menutup keran dan mengambil tissue banyak-banyak, melipatnya, lalu menekan ke muka sendiri.

"Hari paling jelek seminggu! Ada kelas Ilmu Alam yang berarti aku harus bertatap muka sama makhluk-makhluk Mars paling menyebalkan sejagad raya! Terutama si Banci Kaleng itu! Huuuh!"

"Kau harus membiasakan diri," saran Tifa. Emosinya sudah stabil. Tifa tidak lagi jengkel ataupun geram. Sementara Yuffie justru sebaliknya. Dengan marah Yuffie melempar buntalan _tissue_ ke kaca kamar mandi.

"E-eh, jangan nangis, dong, Yuffie."

"Siapa yang nangis, sih?" sergah si cempreng. "Tifa sih nggak satu angkatan sama dia, tapi aku!Kalau salah satu nggak bolos, tiap Rabu pasti ketemu, tau! Tiap Rabu lihat wajahnya yang memuakkan, tiap Rabu disindir dan dihina!"

Tifa memberikan pandangan prihatin sambil mengusap bahu Yuffie lembut.

"Kenapa harus aku sih? Dari sekian banyak cewek, kenapa harus aku?"

Dan gadis mungil itu mulai tersedu. Tifa menghapus luapan dari sudut mata gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Sebagai seorang perempuan, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Yuffie. Dipermalukan di depan umum tentunya jauh dari menyenangkan. Apalagi bila yang melakukannya adalah orang yang pernah sungguh-sungguh dicintai.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

**Kelas Permesinan dan Keterampilan Mekanikal**

"'_Kay. _Teorinya cukup. Pertemuan berikutnya kalian sudah siap dengan material yang kusebutkan tadi. _Directly gather at lawn for the assembling of ShinRa No.26 rocket prototype. Got it?_"

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Profesor Cid, Zack menuju bangku Reno. Setelah dua jam teori rumit memusingkan seputar perakitan roket, yang dihampiri ternyata masih saja melamun. Dan meski Zack melambai persis di depan wajahnya, tidak ada reaksi.

"Oi Rene, habis ini kelasnya Profesor Sephiroth, lho. Bisa digorok kalau terlambat."

Cowok bermata _pale blue_ itu menoleh malas.

"Masa tadi aku berlebihan?"

Zack mengrenyit heran. Tak biasanya teman baiknya ini berlama-lama mengusut sesuatu. Tanyanya balik, "kamu masih memikirkannya?"

"Cuma menebak." Lalu Reno menguap. "Tidak biasanya si jago berantem galak begitu. Apalagi sampai melakukan kontak fisik."

"Bukan jago berantem. Jago bela diri," koreksi Zack. "Habis, mantan pacarmu itu kan teman sekamarnya. Wajar, kan, kalau Tifa sensitif?" lanjutnya.

Kalau saja si Rambut Hitam tidak mengingatkan sekali lagi soal Profesor Sephiroth, Reno pasti sudah melamun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Jadi, begini sistem pembelajaran di ShinRa. Karena sebenarnya ShinRa adalah sekolah yang dibangun untuk menyatukan dua sekolah terpisah—dan karena mereka masih memegang tradisi kuno bahwa pendidikan laki-laki harus berbeda dengan pendidikan perempuan—siswa-siswi memiliki jam pelajaran yang berbeda. Siswa putra akan sibuk selama lima hari dalam seminggu mempelajari keterampilan-keterampilan yang akan dibutuhkan sebagai lelaki, begitu pula para siswi dijejali dengan berbagai pengetahuan untuk mempersiapkan kehidupan sebagai wanita dewasa.

Pelajaran yang umum, misalnya Ilmu Alam, akan satu dari sedikit pelajaran di mana siswa dikumpulkan tanpa memandang _gender_. Sisanya, laki-laki dan perempuan dipisahkan oleh kegiatan dan waktu.

Reno adalah siswa kelas sebelas, dan di hari Rabu dia memiliki jadwal kelas Ilmu Alam bersama dengan Yuffie. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa bertengkar dengan cewek itu hari Rabu, tetapi agaknya pertengkarannya Rabu itu berbeda dari pertengkaran di Rabu-Rabu lainnya.

Reno menjadi yang pertama keluar dari kelas setelah Profesor Sephiroth. Dilangkahkannya kaki sepanjang koridor menuju loker nomor 30, lokernya. Dia tidak menyadari Zack berjalan mengimbanginya, makanya agak kaget waktu si jabrik mengajak bicara.

"Oi, kamu kelihatan serius sekali. Sangat tidak wajar untuk seorang Reno."

Reno sampai di lokernya, masih kelihatan serius. Zack tidak tahan lagi.

"Oi, kamu masih memikirkan kejadian tadi?"

"Aku cuma memikirkan jawaban soal yang ditulis Sephiroth," jawab Reno.

Zack tersenyum jahil. "Benarkah?" godanya. "Hey Rene, kalau kamu benar-benar terganggu, kenapa kamu nggak minta maaf saja?"

Ide gila itu berhasil membuat Reno membelalakkan mata.

"_Pardon me? _Aku? Minta maaf? _No, thank you. Goodbye_,"

"_Well, you look so guilty anyway_."

"Aku nggak merasa bersalah, _zoto_."

Zack bersandar ke salah satu loker. "Kenapa? Kamu mau balas dendam? _There, there, _Reno. Selingkuh memang adalah pelanggaran, tapi bukan berarti kau jadi punya alasan untuk membenci gadis itu sampai mati. Lagian, bukannya pacar-pacarmu yang dulu juga selingkuh? Apa yang membuatmu sangat marah ketika _dia _yang melakukannya?"

Zack berjengit. Reno mendengus. Senyum jahil yang lain mekar sempurna.

"Jangan-jangan… kamu benar-benar menyukainya?"

_Statement_ itu membuat Reno tercekat. Kata-kata itu… benar-benar membuat hati Reno menjerit frustrasi. Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya, kata-kata Zack—

"Seratus persen benar, ya nggak, sih?"

Muka Reno memerah dibuatnya. Ingin membantah, tapi Zack sudah terlanjur menangkap rasa malunya dan ber-yes ria.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Reno bertanya setengah berteriak, membuat senyum jahil Zack berrevolusi jadi seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Min-ta ma-af," eja Zack. Seringainya bertambah lebar (entah bagaimana Zack melebarkan senyumannya sedikit lagi setiap kali orang mengira itu sudah yang paling lebar) ketika Reno mengangguk, meski dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Panjang umur! Gadis yang dibicarakan itu, yang sedang dipunggungi Reno, berjalan ke arah mereka! Zack langsung memberi tahu Reno. Yang diberi tahu malah jadi gugup.

"Cepat berbalik, dia datang!"

Reno cepat-cepat menutup lokernya. Di saat seperti ini dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Yang ia tahu, setelah itu ia menoleh ke sana kemari seperti orang bodoh untuk mencari Yuffie, padahal perempuan itu berjalan tepat di depannya dan berhenti begitu melihatnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Reno langsung salah tingkah.

"Err, _zoto…_ A-anu…"

Padahal kata 'maaf' sudah di ujung lidahnya.

Oh betapa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuffie melewatinya begitu saja! Gadis itu menoleh hanya untuk menepuk-nepuk pantat mengejek Reno dengan rendahnya. Reno ditinggalnya di belakang.

_**Mission failed…**_

Was-was, Zack mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Reno yang sekarang di atas kepalanya mengepul asap panas.

Reno mengambil nafas panjang, lalu berteriak pada langit biru._  
><em>

"CEWEK MENYEBALKAAN, _DAZOTOOOO_! LAIN KALI KUJEGAL SAMPAI TERJENGKANG!"

**=chapter2ends=**

* * *

><p>*Shinkigen : zaman, Raiu : petir. Shinkigen Raiu: the Blue Thunder of the Era. … (Apaan lagi nih ORZ)<p>

Saia ingin berterima kasih pada reviewer di chapter sebelumnya. Kepada **Katrina, Swandie,** dan** Eleamaya**, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca (bahkan mereivew) cerita ini. Domo ^^

Chapter berikutnya fokus utama perkenalan chara lain. Sabarlah menanti, ku akan update lagi (==a)


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf banget update-nya super lama T^T

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

CHAPTER 3: LIMIT

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, get your ass in gear! You work like a snail!"<em>

-Cid, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Sekarang pukul dua belas tepat. Matahari yang terik tepat berada di atas kepala. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang mulai meranggas sesosok gadis duduk memeluk lutut.<p>

**TRIIIIING~**

Samar-samar gadis berambut _brunet_ itu mendengar bunyi bel.

"Bel istirahat! Akhirnya!"

Gadis itu pun berlari ke sebuah gedung berdinding baja tak jauh dari pohon tempatnya berteduh. Tepat sebelum pintu masuk menelan sosoknya, sesosok lain keluar dari pintu yang sama dan hampir menabraknya.

"_Hey, watch your track you stump!_"

Gadis yang mengenakan ikat kepala merah—entah sekadar gaya atau memang untuk menjaga supaya poninya tidak mengganggu matanya—itu tersentak kaget, lebih karena julukan yang diteriakkan sosok pria berkaus biru yang nyaris membuatnya jatuh. Perempuan itu tahu dirinya tidak terlalu langsingi, tapi _stump—_gembrot? Dia jelas tak layak disebut gembrot_._

Si gadis mengamati siapa yang menabraknya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menduga. Tidak ada orang lain di ShinRa yang bisa begitu gampang memaki seperti tadi.

"Profesor Cid," salam si anak gadis setelah berhasil mengatasi _shock _kecil barusan. Ia mengusap lehernya canggung.

"_Oh, you._"

"Ehm. Ada yang mau saya bicarakan dengan Profesor. Kapan Profesor senggang?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu memaksa.

Sambil berlalu sang Profesor bergumam, "_I'm always busy. Take your time now, or forget it._"

Meski diperlakukan agak kasar, raut optimis di wajahnya tetap terpampang. Gadis ini pastilah tipe yang tidak gampang menyerah.

"Ini proyek akhir semester yang dulu Profesor umumkan. Saya memutuskan untuk merancang bom pelacak peretas ilegal."

Profesor pirang itu terus melangkah seolah tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Hanya saja siswi itu sudah mengenal gurunya dengan baik. Ia sudah terlalu mengenalnya sehingga ia tahu profesor berpenampilan montir itu menaruh perhatian pada titik koma dalam kalimatnya.

Gadis itu mengusap-usap lehernya lagi.

"Bom ini melacak bila ada akun tak dikenal meretas masuk suatu sistem tanpa ijin. Bom juga dilengkapi dengan sistem operasi terminal yang langsung mengirim data ke pusat data lainnya bila data terancam disadap. Dalam keadaan darurat bom akan 'meledak', menghancurkan upaya peretasan mata-mata tak dikenal jadi serpihan. Bom ini menjamin keamanan secara ekstrim, bila memang layak dilakukan."

Si Pirang berhenti. "_Really?_" tanyanya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil karena bisa mendeteksi rasa tertarik dalam suara tenor itu.

"Benar. Saya sudah membuat rancangan programnya, tapi masih ada bagian yang bolong di sana sini. Saya sangat membutuhkan bimbingan Profeso—"

"_Forget it._"

Profesor itu berjalan lagi. Kepala gadis itu dimiringkan tanda tak mengerti. Kali ini siswi itu menggaruk lehernya.

"Maaf?"

"_That hunka junk is all you want to make?_" tandas guru itu tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun, menguapkan habis optimisme dari wajah muridnya, sampai yang tersisa hanya roman muka yang campur aduk dan tak terbaca.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Yuffie berlari-lari menuruni tangga. Bel berakhirnya istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi, dan kalau itu sampai terjadi sebelum dia bisa memberi tahu Tifa suatu hal yang mendesak… Sebenarnya tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, sih. Hanya saja Nona Kisaragi bukan tipe sabar yang suka menunggu beberapa jam untuk menyampaikan sebuah kejutan.

**Bruk bruk bruk!**

Yuffie baru berhenti berlari di koridor setelah hampir terjerembab ke lantai gara-gara menabrak tiga orang secara beruntun. Itu juga bukan karena korban 'tabrak lari'-nya memelototinya dari kepala sampai kaki, namun murni karena ekor matanya melihat seseorang yang mungkin tahu di mana orang yang dicarinya berada.

"Jessie!" panggilnya. Kepala orang yang dia panggil muncul di balik sebuah loker.

"Oh, Yuffie-_chan._"

Yuffie mendekat supaya tidak perlu berteriak. "Lho?" ujarnya menyadari sesuatu. "Matamu kok merah begitu?"

Jessie berpura-pura mengurusi sesuatu di dalam lokernya. "Leherku gatal sekali. Mungkin karena itu mataku berair. Err… Ada apa, Yuffie-_chan_?"

"Lihat Tifa tidak?" tanya Yuffie, kembali ke topik sebenarnya.

"Wah, kami baru akan bertemu di kelas yang berikutnya. Tapi coba kuingat…"

Sembari meingat, perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu menutup pintu loker dan menguncinya. Lalu ia menerka, "Hm. Rasanya aku sempat melihat Tifa masuk kamar mandi."

Yuffie mengangguk dan tersenyum berterima kasih. Siswi bertinggi tubuh tak sampai 5,3 kaki itu mengambil ancang-ancang, berniat segera lari menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Tapi kurasa dia sudah keluar dari sana. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, sih."

Serta merta Yuffie berhenti. "_Sou ka?_" balasnya sebelum terdiam. Jessie menangkap kakak kelasnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kelihatannya mendesak.

Ia menggaruk lagi lehernya seraya bertanya, "memangnya ada apa, Yuffie-_chan_? Ada sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu sampaikan?"

Senyum sumringah si perempuan berambut cepak pun terkembang lagi.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu Tifa tentang konser akbar _The Black Mages_. Ini rahasia." Yuffie memberi isyarat supaya si gadis berponi samping mendekat.

"Aku dapat dua tiket konser _The Black Mages._"

Jessie mendelik tak percaya. "Ke-kereeen."

"_Sssh_. Jangan beri tahu Tifa dulu. Biar aku saja," Yuffie mengerling. "Uwaa, ingin cepat-cepat melihat ekspresi tak percayanya. _Nenene_~ Tifa pasti senang bukan kepalang! Dua tiket konser! VIP, lagi. Hihihi," kikiknya. Jessie pun tertawa geli. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan?

**TRIIING~**

Bel tanda istirahat selesai pun benar-benar berdering.

"_Ja_, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya, Jessie. Ingat, yang barusan itu rahasia! Jangan biarkan Tifa tahu, ya!" ulang si kakak kelas sembari berlari mengejar kelasnya yang berikutnya. Dasar Yuffie. Kalau Tifa ada di antara orang-orang di koridor waktu itu, dia pasti sudah dengar. Suaranya kencang sekali.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... you know, flashy stuff."<em>

-Jessie, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Sore harinya, Jessie kembali melihat Yuffie berlari-lari—dan lagi-lagi menabraki orang-orang– di selasar asrama. Makan malam baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak seharusnya seseorang dengan perut penuh berlari-lari karena proses penyerapan makanan bisa terganggu.<p>

Oh iya, Jessie baru ingat kalau kakak kelasnya punya metabolisme spesial. Gadis itu bisa menghalau godaan kelezatan _dinner _mewah Blizaga. Dilihat dari geraknya yang sangat lincah, Jessie menyimpulkan lagi-lagi Yuffie hanya makan porsi kucing malam itu. Bisa jadi itu sebabnya dia bisa menjaga badannya tetap langsing dan _singset_. Kadang-kadang Jessie agak iri padanya. Padahal sudah berusaha diet tapi tetap saja… _stumpy_.

"…fa tidak?"

Jessie bangun dari lamunannya dan mendapati batang hidung Yuffie sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Yuffie-_chan_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya kebingungan. Gawat. Kalau ia memiliki hasrat berlebih akan tubuh langsing ideal, bisa-bisa melamun jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari.

"Aku tadi tanya, Jessie lihat Tifa tidak?" ulang Yuffie datar seraya menggiring Jessie ke ruang tengah. Jessie yang menurut saja tiba-tiba teringat akan satu hal.

"Ah, tadi Tifa titip pesan. Katanya hari ini dia menginap di rumah gurunya. 'Memaksimalkan waktu latihan yang tinggal sedikit,' begitu katanya."

Yuffie mendecak kesal karena lagi-lagi kejutannya tertunda.

"Tifa suka memaksakan diri melebihi batas. Dasar keras kepala."

"Hng?"

Yuffie dan Jessie duduk-duduk di karpet di ruang tengah, bergabung dengan beberapa penghuni asrama lainnya. Aroma wewangian ruangan tercium. Wangi mawar. Itu tandanya sebentar lagi kepala sekolah ShinRa akan datang mengecek keadaan, agenda yang selalu ada tiap akhir bulan. Yuffie kelihatan tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan kicauannya.

"Tifa sakit beberapa hari lalu. Lena-_obachan… _Tahu sendiri, kan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jessie bersimpati. Ia mengamati tangan Yuffie bergerak ke arah meja di belakang mereka, tempat sekaleng stik coklat berada. Kebiasaan buruk putri Wutai ini memang tidak pernah hilang.

"Tifa sangat sayang ibunya. Dia pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. Meski masih ada John-_ojisan_, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Lena-_oba__chan _di hatinya."

Yuffie memasukkan dua batang _snack _sekaligus ke mulutnya yang kecil, sementara Jessie entah untuk yang ke berapa ratus kalinya hari itu menggaruk-garuk tempat yang sama. Beberapa gadis masuk ruang tengah. Salah satunya melihat Yuffie memakan _snack._

"Hei, itu punyaku."

Tidak mendapat perhatian yang pantas, pemilik makanan kecil itu mendekati Yuffie dan mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Jessie.

"Dia selalu begitu. Berusaha kelihatan kuat di luar."

Jessie menyetujui. "Dia memang selalu tegar dan tegas," katanya.

"Siapa sih?" tanya perempuan pirang pemilik makanan kecil.

"Tifa Lockhart."

Timbrungnya, "oh! Si kapten klub bela diri itu ya? Jadwal olahraga kami bareng, lho. Dia memang keren, ya, selalu kelihatan kuat!"

"Tifa tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Pilihan?"

Yuffie mengangguk. "Tiga tahun lalu Tifa menjadi seorang kakak –seharusnya. Hanya, kondisi Lena-_obachan_ menjadi parah, benar-benar parah. Hanya ada dua pilihan: menyelamatkan Lena-obaachan atau adik Tifa. Ayah Tifa memilih Lena_-obachan."_

"Benarkah? Traagiis yaa!"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu, Elena?" sembur si gadis Wutai sebal. Gara-gara seruan Elena, suasana yang harusnya sedih jadi rusak.

"Pokoknya setelah itu, otomatis Tifa jadi satu-satunya tumpuan harapan orangtuanya. Karena persistensi atau apalah sebutannya, perlahan Tifa juga mengemban harapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena itu dia tidak boleh kelihatan lemah. Tifa tidak mau orang-orang yang sudah mempercayainya kecewa. Itulah kenapa, Tifa selalu memaksa diri sendiri demi memuaskan ekspektasi orang lain. Dia tidak mempertimbangkan perasaannya sendiri."

Atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah dikarenakan pembicaraan yang mulai menjurus serius.

"Anak itu," bisik Yuffie, senyum sedih di bibirnya, "selalu menjadi pundak untuk menangis, dan punggung untuk bersandar. Karena dialah aku bisa… Melewati masa-masa sulit setelah putus dengan…"

"Reno?" sambung Elena.

"Jadi Yuffie-_chan _masih menyukainya?"

Elena plue Jessie melempar pandangan curiga.

"Bukaaan, bukan itu yang mau kusampaikan. Maksudnya, dia bisa diandalkan di saat-saat sulit," bantah Yuffie cepat-cepat. "Dia kan pasti punya masalah sendiri. Cuma dia tidak pernah cerita padaku! Tifa menanggungnya diam-diam, sendirian lagi. Padahal kalau hatinya sakit, dia tinggal bilang, kan? Apa susahnya sih? Lagian, hati manusia punya batas juga. Kalau didera terus menerus tanpa pernah diobati, suatu saat akan remuk!"

Jessie dan Elena memandangi Yuffie, antara bersimpati dan geli.

"Sudah tahu begitu masih memaksa latihan! Sakit, kan, jadinya!"

"Err… Mungkin Tifa hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik?" Jessie berusaha mendinginkan Yuffie.

"_Iie!_ Dia terlalu sok! Kondisinya buruk, dan dia tahu itu, tapi tetap ngotot. Tifa terlalu perfeksionis, sampai kadang-kadang jadi tidak masuk akal! _Jisho niii!_"

"Eeey, sebel sih boleh, tapi _astor-_ku jangan diembat dong," cegah Elena berusaha mengambil kaleng _astor_ dari tangan Yuffie. Usahanya sia-sia saja.

Celetuk Jessie "tapi aku yakin Tifa tidak sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kemampuannya. Dia hanya…" Jessie terdiam. Kelihatannya dia mendapat suatu pencerahan. Jawaban atas teka-teki Profesor Cid yang tadi siang. Dengan tangan kembali menggaruk lehernya, perempuan bermata cokelat itu menandaskan mantap, "Tifa mendorong dirinya sampai pada batasnya."

"Hah! Kau tetap tidak percaya kalau Tifa it sok?" sentak Yuffie, berhasil membuyarkan pergumulan si adik kelas. "Aku makan semuanya nih!"

"Jangaaaan! Itu punyakuuu!" rengek Elena. Ia kepayahan menghadapi kakak kelas yang satu itu. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang lebih tua?

"Tidak, begini. Tadi siang aku bicara dengan Profesor Cid tentang proyek akhir semesterku. Kukira bom pelacak peretas ilegal adalah ide brilian. Profesor Cid menolaknya, dia bahkan menyebutnya sampah."

"Bom penetas apa?" tanya Elena cengo.

"Lupakan. Dia bilang apa? Sampah? Hah! Bukan cuma bau keringat, ternyata dia juga diskriminator irasional! Dasar guru tengik!" timpal Yuffie sewot. Harap maklum. Beginilah Nona Yuffie Kisaragi. Bila sudah marah, semua-muanya kena sembur.

Jessie jadi tertawa. Mungkin juga, sih. Memang, selama ini profesor pirang itu hanya memperbolehkan murid putra mengikuti kelasnya, sementara bila ada murid putri ingin hadir, harus melewati tes yang sangat sulit.

"Tadinya aku juga kesal. Barusan mulai terpikir… Mungkin, hanya mungkin… Profesor mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dariku. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengeluarkan semuanya, menekan sampai pada batasnya. Kurasa itu yang dilakukan Tifa saat ini."

"Puih. Aku nggak bisa memahami jalan pikiran orang-orang ambisius seperti kalian," komentar Yuffie. Gadis muda berambut coklat panjang itu memberikan senyuman.

"Besok _Sport Month _sudah dimulai, kan? Saranku, dukunglah Tifa. Orang-orang ambisius tidak mundur walaupun dipaksa. Daripada Yuffie mendorongnya ke belakang, lebih baik dorong ke depan."

Yuffie cemberut. Dimasukkannya batang terakhir _chocolate stick _ke mulutnya.

"Huh! Apa boleh buat. Terpaksa deh."

Pembicaraan pun berhenti di situ. Sekarang perhatian kedua perempuan beralih ke sosok pirang yang memeluk lutut sambil sesenggukan di sebelah mereka.

"_Astor_kuuu~"

"Jangan nangis dong!"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>Right now, I feel I have to push myself to the limit."<em>

-Tifa, FFVII-

* * *

><p><strong>=chapter3ends=<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih banyak kepada reviewer di chapter2 lalu. Maaf, nggak bisa semuanya dibalas m(_ _)m

**Reiya**, sori. Development-nya kayaknya masih belum. Aku bingung =="

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to be a hero."<em>

-Zack Fair, FFVII: CC-

* * *

><p>Sekarang adalah pertengahan bulan Juni. Musim panas sudah berlangsung setengah bulan. Angin yang lembab bertiup dari Selatan ke Utara melalui lautan-lautan sempit di antara Benua Barat dan Benua Timur. <em>Rainy summer<em> telah tiba.

_Rainy summer_. Musim yang menyenangkan bagi para petani di luar sana. Namun bagi kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di Midgar—di mana tidak ada tanah yang bisa ditanami—_rainy season_ tak lebih dari sebuah fase menyebalkan.

"Lagi-lagi cuaca jelek. Latihan yang kutunggu-tunggu rusak sudah."

Tak terkecuali bagi Zack Fair.

Uring-uringan dia berjalan sendirian ke ruang olahraga. Dari perlengkapan olahraga yang ditentengnya: sarung tangan _baseball_, sebuah tongkat kayu panjang, dan topi biru berbordirkan tulisan "#1" di kepalanya, dapat disimpulkan latihan yang dimaksud Zack adalah latihan _baseball._

"Ada yang salah hari ini. Tes fisika tadi sulit nggak kira-kira, _coach _yang marah-marah, terus angin monsun menyebalkan itu datang tiba-tiba," sebutnya. Di saat bersamaan, sekawanan gagak melintas di langit kemerahan sore itu.

**Kaak kaak kaak…**

"_Oh_, _great_. _A bad omen._ Kurang buruk apa lagi hari Jumat ini?"

**Krosak!**

**JDUAK!**

"_Ouch!_" seru Zack kesakitan. "Sekarang apaan? Bahkan ranting pohon saja berani menimpa kepalaku!" gerutunya. "Kadang aku berpikir lebih baik ShinRa tidak punya taman buatan sama sekali."

Zack meneruskan perjalanannya sambil mengawasi atas. Untunglah dia tidak tersandung.

Tiba di tujuan, Zack bergumam bingung, "Loz_?_ Sedang apa?"

Orang itu tampak sedang duduk santai, _coke_ di tangan kanan. "Bisa lihat sendiri, kan?" jawab Loz tak peduli.

Seraya membuka pintu bilik penyimpanan peralatan di pojok ruangan, si Rambut Jabrik memancing kembali percakapan, "Bukannya ini waktu yang bagus buat latihan? Hari Jumat yang santai, udara yang sejuk. Kurang apa lagi?"

Zack berhenti dan tertawa di dalam hati. Waktu yang bagus buat latihan? Jelas-jelas latihannya sendiri batal hari itu. Dan Zack memikirkan topik pembicaraan lain.

"Hm. Aku lihat daftarnya, lho. Siapa-siapa saja yang bakal kamu hadapi di _MAC_. Sama sekali bukan saingan mudah."

"Terus?"

"Terus, kenapa kamu malah santai-santaian di sini?"

"Apa urusanmu?" sentak Loz ketus. Wah wah wah… Bukan cuma Zack yang _mood_-nya sedang jelek. '_Jadi benar, hari ini memang menyebalkan,_' simpul Zack.

"Maksudku, kamu punya tanggung jawab di sana. Perjuangkanlah itu," nasihatnya hati-hati. "Lagian, malas-malasan seperti ini artinya kamu menyepelekan lawan-lawanmu."

Serang Loz tiba-tiba, "nggak terima aku menyepelekan Tifa Lockhart?"

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" Zack mengerutkan dahi.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis yang baru kehilangan ibunya?" lanjut Loz tanpa menggubris Zack.

Mata biru laki-laki berambut hitam itu melebar. Untunglah sebelum segalanya semakin buruk, seseorang menengahi. Salah satu kembaran Loz. Laki-laki berwajah tenang itu bersandar pada rangka pintu.

"Berhentilah membuat catatan pelanggaran, Loz. Aku sudah pusing mengurusi tingkahmu," tegurnya. Ia mengangguk minta maaf pada Zack sebelum berbalik pada saudaranya lagi. "Kau dipanggil _Lady_ Shalua. Perkelahian siang tadi diselesaikan hari ini juga, begitu katanya."

Mulut Zack ternganga.

"Berkelahi? Di saat-saat menjelang lomba? _Geez! You might be disqualified!_" raungnya frustrasi. Entah apa lagi yang membuatnya begitu terobsesi pada Loz dan _Martial Art Championship. _Hmm…Mungkin Zack memang **hampir** **selalu **_overexcited_ terhadap segala hal.

Sementara itu Loz sendiri kelihatannya tidak peduli. Melewati Zack yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya, Loz bergumam tentang betapa berlebihannya kata 'perkelahian' untuk sebuah adu mulut.

"Loz tidak sedang dalam _mood_. Mungkin besok," terang Yazoo, lalu keluar mengikuti kakaknya.

Zack cemberut. "_Well, I'm not in the mood either,_" timpalnya. "Cuaca mendung, latihan batal, ketiban ranting, sekarang masih dimarahi adik kelas."

Zack menghela nafas pasrah.

"Paling nggak hari ini nggak mungkin bertambah buruk."

Tiba-tiba Reno datang. Kabarnya, "oi, kabar buruk. Si Jago Berantem cidera."

_Well, _Zack, di jagad raya ini, pada saat kau menduga tidak ada yang lebih buruk, biasanya terjadi yang lebih buruk lagi.** (*)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

Chapter 4: OBNOXIOUS

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Banyak orang penasaran, rambut Zack itu jabrik alami atau tidak sih?

Jawabannya… Ya dan tidak.

Hujan deras benar-benar mengguyur Midgar. Butir-butir air menyerang tanpa ampun rambut hitamnya ketika Zack berlari keluar gerbang ShinRa. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, rambutnya yang jabrik itu tetap berdiri menantang gravitasi dengan… alami. Err… Rambu yang masih berdiri walaupun basah… sama sekali tak bisa dibilang alami. Tapi, siapa peduli? Zack tidak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah bagaimana mendapatkan "mantol _sweepy_" pesanan Yuffie.

Oh, iya, ada satu hal lagi yang menarik dari seorang Zack Fair selain rambutnya itu. Dia cukup gila untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam asrama putri tanpa izin.

Setelah mendengar kabar buruk itu dari Reno, tanpa pikir panjang Zack menghambur ke Blizaga. Dia beruntung tidak digebuki—hanya beberapa jeritan terkejut para gadis. Ia sampai di kamar nomor 44—kamar Tifa, masih utuh.

Zack bertemu Yuffie di depan pintu. Katanya, Tifa sakit. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membuat Tifa merasa baikan, belikan "mantol _sweepy_" … Sekalian makanan kecil kalau bisa," begitu titah gadis Wutai itu. Kepanikan Zack menguasai pikirannya. Pokoknya, tahu-tahu ia sudah berlari meninggalkan area ShinRa. Tanpa kendaraan, tidak bawa payung pula. Dan, yah, beginiliah ia berakhir. Berlari-lari panik di pinggir jalan, kehujanan, dan rambut _natural spiky_-nya itu jadi bahan tontonan orang. Dan celingukan. Untung pikiran Zack tidak sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang adalah kesialan yang lain. Bisa ngomel-ngomel lagi nanti.

"Hei... lagian mantol _sweepy_ itu apaan?!" Zack nyadarnya telat.

Saat akhirnya otak Zack bisa bekerja normal, ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada orang-orang sekitar. Tapi ia harus mempertimbangkan ulang, orang-orang di jalan itu melempar pandangan curiga, sih.

Zack berpaling pada sebuah kios kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Permisi,"salam laki-laki itu saat ia menyibak kain di atap kios yang rendah. Ia mencari pemilik kios itu. Aha, di sana. Perempuan itu sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Permisi, Nona," ulang Zack lebih keras. Mungkin suara hujan mengalahkan suaranya tadi.

Gadis itu berbalik. Sebuah senyuman ramah menyambut pemuda bermata biru itu. Ketulusan dalam senyum simpul itu memancing senyum Zack.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si _stallholder _sopan. Dalam sekejap, Zack langsung mengagumi sosok di hadapannya. Perempuan itu masih sangat muda, mungkin baru 14-15 tahun. Namun pembawaannya pantas layaknya gadis dewasa.

Sekarang pemuda itu jadi bingung sendiri harus menyebut dirinya apa di depan si gadis _kecil._

"Abang mau tanya sesuatu."

Zack nyaris batuk-batuk. Okedeh, 'abang' itu sesuatu banget. Ada yang lebih jelek lagi nggak?

Anehnya perempuan bermata bening itu tidak terganggu.

"Tahu apa itu mantol _sweepy_?"

Pertanyaannya meredupkan binar mata perempuan itu. _'Orang ini bukan datang untuk beli daganganku, ya,'_ mungkin batinnya demikian. _Feeling_ Zack yang cukup tajam bisa melihatnya.

Karena merasa bersalah, Zack akhirnya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dia jual. Matanya melebar.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu jual bunga?" tanyanya tak percaya. Si penjual bunga memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benar … Bang."

**…**

Di-dia benar-benar memanggilnya Abang.

"Bunga asli?" wajah Zack kusut waktu menanyakan ini.

"Ya. Semuanya."

"Kamu menanamnya sendiri?"

"Setiap tangkainya," senandung gadis itu riang.

Zack jadi heran. "Tapi bunga tidak tumbuh di Midgar."

"Itu karena orang tidak pernah mencoba menanamnya. Padahal sebenarnya ada yang bisa tumbuh dari tanah ini," jelas si gadis, "dan memberi kebahagiaan." Senyumnya mekar dengan indahnya. Ia berpaling pada bunga-bunga kuning dan putih miliknya, memandangi mereka lembut penuh sayang.

Si _brunette _ini pasti menganggap bunga adalah bagian hidupnya. Dan itu membuat Zack semakin tertarik padanya.

"Mau cium baunya?"

"Oh, ya, kalau boleh," jawab Zack. Ia memperhatikan si anak gadis mengambilkan dua tangkai bunga.

"Silakan," katanya. Zack meraih bunga-bunga itu dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai tangannya merusak kecantikan mungil itu. Mungkin saja bunga-bunga itu satu-satunya yang tidak membuatnya sebal Jumat itu.

Ia menghirup wangi bunga-bunga itu dalam-dalam.

"_Huh_?"

Ekspresinya berubah aneh. Zack jarang menemukan bunga, tapi dia tahu, bunga yang wangi tidak begini aromanya.

"Bagaimana? Wanginya asli, kan?"

"_Well_, wanginya… Ganjil."

Perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bukan bagaimana wangi aromanya yang penting, tetapi bagaimana aroma itu menjadi tanda bahwa bunga ini hidup. Bunga plastik kan tidak mungkin punya aroma. Iya, kan?"

Alis Zack terangkat. "Ah, jadi itu maksudnya." Kemudian ia ikut tertawa. "Aku suka filosofi itu."

"Ya, saya juga. Ibu saya yang mengatakannya, dulu waktu saya masih kecil," kenang si gadis. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dara itu telah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Sebaliknya, Zack jadi makin tertarik. Seperti anak kecil yang minta dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, mata Zack melebar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Gadis muda itu tersipu-sipu. Tentu saja. Gadis remaja mana yang tidak malu kalau seorang pemuda gagah, berwajah tampan, berperangai menyenangkan, memandangi wajahnya lekat? Apalagi kalau mata pemuda itu sebiru samudra.

"Oh," tatapan Zack itu berhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Abang—Kakak—aku belum tahu namamu. Ehm. Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Hai. Namaku Zack Fair. _How do you do?_" Zack tebar pesona dengan mengangkat alisnya dan memperlihatkan giginya. Bukannya terpesona, si penjaga toko malah mentertawainya lagi.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Gadis itu berusaha mengerem tawanya. "Maaf. Hihihi. Tidak ada yang lucu. Hihi."

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Zack penuh antisipasi. Zack meraba rambutnya. Mungkinkah mereka mencuat ke arah yang salah? Lidahnya menelusur gigi-giginya. Apa ada sisa makanan yang terselip? Tidak ada tuh.

"Karena saya senang."

"Senang?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Baru Anda pengunjung yang mengajak saya bicara. Sudah lama saya tidak diajak bicara oleh pengunjung yang mampir. Akhir-akhir ini orang-orang terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan apapun selain dirinya sendiri," jelas si penjual bunga itu murung. "Kadang, saya merasa kesepian."

Zack bergumam simpati.

"Aku mengerti. Kamu senang, kan, diajak ngobrol orang ganteng?" gurau si cowok. Gadis mungil itu tertawa lagi. Zack malah jadi keasyikan. Dia menciptakan beberapa lelucon lain sampai lawan bicaranya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Setelah beberapa saat, tawa mereka reda. Zack pun pamit.

"_Well, _tak akan ada habisnya kalau kita melanjutkan obrolan ini." Zack mundur selangkah untuk menyibak kain penutup kedai. Lanjutnya "lihat, nggak terasa hujan sampai sudah reda."

"Ya."

"Jam berapa kamu tutup?" tanyanya lagi sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Setelah matahari terbenam."

"Sebentar lagi ya?" Sekali lagi pemuda itu mengamati kios. "Bunga-bunganya masih banyak."

_Stallholder _itu mengangguk lesu. "Memang biasanya sepi kalau hari hujan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku beli semuanya? Orang tampan itu penglaris yang ampuh, lho."

"Boleh saja," ucap remaja itu setengah terkikik. Dara itu bergerak ke rak-rak bunga untuk memunguti bunga-bunganya. Dengan rapi ia membungkus mereka.

"Satu tangkainya berapa?"

"Satu gil."

Zack kaget. "Satu gil?"

"Ada dua puluh tiga tangkai. Semuanya jadi dua puluh tiga gil."

Zack menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Kecantikan langka ini jelas bernilai lebih. Kalau aku, sih, pasti sudah kujual seratus gil per mahkota. Satu bunga enam ratus gil! Hm!" tandas pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kalau begitu caranya, tidak akan ada yang beli," timpal si pedagang sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian.

"Tidak usah. Simpan saja kembaliannya."

Zack menghiraukan protes kecil sang gadis tapi masih menghadap gadis itu. Selanya, "besok kau buka lagi?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Setiap hari."

"Bagus," ujarnya senang. Setelah itu Zack langsung berbalik. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Sosok tinggi besar itu pun menghilang. Hanya beberapa saat, sebelum kepalanya menyembul lagi.

"Eh iya, siapa namamu tadi?"

Kalaupun nanti Zack lupa namanya, senyuman manis sang gadis itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Aerith. Nama saya Aerith Gainsborough."

Dan hari terburuk Zack pun seketika berubah oleh sebuah pertemuan yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Aerith, the flower girl. Nice to meet you."<em>

-Aerith, FFVII-

* * *

><p><strong>=chapter4ends=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Di jagad raya ini, pada saat kau menduga tidak ada yang lebih buruk, biasanya terjadi yang lebih buruk lagi. —<em>Kalimat yang saia sukai (karena memang benar adanya) dari novel Demon Thief karya Darren Shan ^^

Buat yang mau baca dan review terima kasih banyak ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"_Asobou ka?"_

-Loz, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p><strong>Kantin Firaga, 12.30 siang<strong>

"Hoi, Yazoo, sudah dengar belum?"

Pemuda bernama Yazoo yang sedang mengantre itu menoleh. Didapatinya salah seorang sesama penggila otomotif berlari-lari ke arahnya. Temannya itu menyampaikan motor produksi Deepground yang terbaru sudah turun ke pasaran kemarin. Laki-laki itu sangat bersemangat ketika menjelaskan _spec_ mesin yang diberi nama Werewolf tersebut.

"Super keren, _Brur_! Gede banget! Warnanya _metallic black, _benar-benar macho. Mesinnya empat ribu cc, dan bodinya dibuat dari metal langka yang diimport langsung dari tambangnya, Northern Crater. Konon, dilindas truk pun Werewolf nggak akan hancur. Dan kecepatannya… Ya ampun, tiga kalinya _cheetah! _Selain itu, ada tempat penyimpanan yang bisa buat naruh _bazooka_. Deru mesinnya halus, bagus untuk menyelinap keluar asrama sialan ini. Ini motor paling sempurna untuk anggota geng motor elit seperti kita," celotehnya berapi-api.

Yazoo hanya tersenyum kalem. Katanya, "Aku sudah baca di majalah. Memang hebat sekali."

Si teman mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Sayang banget cuma dua puluh biji. Yang mampu beli pasti para aristokrat kelebihan duit. Padahal aku kepingin punya…" ratap pemuda itu lesu kemudian.

"Hei kau! Antre atau jatah makan siangmu aku tarik!" seru petugas kantin galak. Jam makan siang memang waktu paling sibuk bagi pengurus kantin Firaga _dormitory_. Ada banyak kekacauan terjadi.

**DUK!**

"Hoi, antri, Bodoh!"

Hari ini tambah satu lagi kekacauannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

Chapter 5: SURPRISE!

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Reno berbalik demi meladeni siapapun yang menggetok kepalanya barusan.

"Oh. Lihat siapa ini, _to,_" katanya dengan nada mencerca, "Loz _the Tiger._" Ia menyeringai. Loz melempar pandangan tak suka.

"Minggir."

"Kau bicara padaku, _Tiger_?" kotek Reno penuh niat menghina.

"Kau merebut tempatku, Banci."

Reno membeliak, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah menguasai dirinya kembali. Reno melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Ada masalah, Cengeng?"

Loz mempertontonkan tinjunya. Reno justru menyeringai lebih lebar. Nampaknya ia malah menikmati permainan ini.

"Sebaiknya pikir dua kali, _dazoto_. Perkelahian dalam bentuk apa pun sebelum pertandingan resmi akan membuatmu didiskualifikasi," jelasnya pura-pura sabar. "Wah, jadi nggak bisa menghajarku, nih? Jangan nangis, ya."

Darah Loz mendidih. Benar-benar dilesatkannya tinju itu.

Hidung Reno sudah patah seandainya Yazoo terlambat berkutik.

"Hentikan, Loz!" Yazoo mencekal tangan Loz sekuat tenaga. Loz sampai kesulitan melepaskan diri. Ternyata tenaga Yazoo lumayan juga.

Reno menampakkan ekspresi penuh kemenangan yang memuakkan. "Ya, hentikan, Loz. Didiskualifikasi itu memalukan. Sayang kalau kemenangan empat tahun Firaga tercoreng cuma gara-gara itu."

Dan gilirannya tibalah. Reno melenggang santai mengambil jatah makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who cares? Just hurry it up!"<em>

-Reno, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p>"Jangan ikut campur!"<p>

"Kalau kau tidak gampang sesumbar, aku tidak akan ikut campur."

Loz dan Yazoo bertengkar. Mereka berdiri di _flat roof_ itu, saling memunggungi dan saling menyimpan kedongkolan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak sekadar menyombongkan diri waktu itu."

"Lalu apa? Omong kosong?" timpal Yazoo dingin.

Loz yang hampir sama marahnya sekarang dengan ketika berhadapan dengan si Banci Kaleng berbalik dan menyentak kasar.

"Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang seenaknya mengatur-atur!"

"Sikapmu sendiri terlalu kekanak-kanakan," Yazoo balas serang.

"Kau tidak pantas menilaiku sesuka hati!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah dewasa!"

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatur diriku sendiri—"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"APA MASALAHMU?" bentak Loz berang, penuh kebencian yang meluap-luap, sampai bungkam Yazoo dibuatnya.

Loz terengah-engah. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Yazoo selama beberapa saat. Baru setelah sebuah keheningan panjang, sang adik menghela nafas lelah.

"Yang berusaha kulakukan hanyalah mencegahmu mengecewakan semua orang... Kak," desisnya selirih bisikan angin. Senyum getir terbentuk pada bibirnya yang jarang sekali tersenyum.

Loz merasa heran. Sebuah telepati merasuki hatinya yang panas, mendinginkannya.

"Mereka akan membuangmu. Kalau sudah begitu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Koneksi yang samar-samar itu menghilang seiring kepergian Yazoo dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Loz bersyukur setelah ini kelas mereka tidak sama. Telepati aneh barusan sudah cukup memusingkan. Kalau ia masih harus melihat wajah Yazoo lagi, bisa-bisa dia malah menyesal nanti.

Setelah mengambil beberapa barang dari lokernya, Loz menuruni tangga sampai ke lantai dua, lalu menyeberangi jembatan dari Gedung S ke Gedung R.

Bangunan utama ShinRa ada dua: Gedung S dan Gedung R, masing-masing empat lantai. Untuk mempermudah murid-murid bermobilisasi dari satu gedung ke gedung lain, di lantai dua dibangun jembatan yang menghubungkan keduanya. Di jembatan inilah saat ini Loz menemui seseorang yang lama tak kelihatan. Salah satu lawan utamanya nanti.

Melihat kondisi si gadis tidak terlalu baik, Loz bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang terjadi padanya sampai harus memakai tongkat krek segala? Perhatiannya terpusat pada kaki kanan si gadis. Jadi benar, cidera di tulang kering?

Sebenarnya Loz tidak mau terlalu mengurusi masalah ini, tapi Tifa berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kan bahaya. Jembatannya di lantai dua, lho.

"Butuh bantuan?" Loz berusaha kedengaran tidak terlalu peduli. Setelah menyadari keberadaannya, Tifa menolaknya halus dan tersenyum berterima kasih.

Tidak sampai tiga langkah tiba-tiba Tifa hampir jatuh. Refleks Loz bergerak untuk membantu.

"Yakin?" tanya Loz tidak yakin.

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, menghela nafas lelah, berhenti berpura-pura. Akhrinya ia ungkapkan juga rasa frustrasi yang ia sembunyikan tiga hari terakhir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku menghancurkan mimpiku sendiri hanya gara-gara kecerobohan sepele. Kalau aku masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa…"

"Maksudmu cidera itu," Loz menatap bagian yang dibalut perban, "salahmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sedih.

"Temanku benar, aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Jadi, yah, beginilah. Memarnya parah. Mungkin tidak bisa sembuh sampai sebulan mendatang. Sementara pertandingannya kurang dari tiga minggu lagi."

Loz merenung, terpaku pada perban itu. Memang kaki Tifa besar sebelah. _'Segitu kerasnyakah usahanya?'_

"Aku memang berlarut-larut. Masa bersedih sudah lewat, tapi… Bayang-bayang ibuku…"

Pemuda itu mendengarkan dalam diam. Biasanya Loz malas mendengarkan keluh kesah orang lain. Entah kenapa yang kali ini berbeda.

Percakapan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Tifa segera pamit. Ia kembali terhuyung-huyung di atas tongkat krek usang itu. Dilihat sekali saja juga sudah tahu. Perempuan satu itu berusaha terlalu keras untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Hei, Tifa," panggil Loz. "Jangan terlalu memforsir diri. Istirahat juga perlu. Memar itu akan sembuh kurang dari dua minggu kalau kau banyak istirahat."

Tifa tertegun lalu tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti guruku. Dan ibuku."

Setelah Tifa benar-benar pergi, Loz kembali merenung.

"Dia berlatih keras. Sementara yang kulakukan hanya minum _coke_."

"Oi, jangan nangis, Cengeng!"

**…**

**"**_**Reno…"**_

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Hari Senin yang ini mungkin tidak terlalu cerah. Hari Senin yang ini mungkin bukanlah saat yang pas untuk jalan-jalan di sore hari. Tapi, hari Senin manapun selalu cocok untuk bersantai setelah hari pertama sekolah yang berat. Di hari Senin seperti ini biasanya Loz akan duduk di kantin sampai larut malam, menonton acara TV bersama beberapa temannya sambil meneguk _coke_.

Hari Senin yang ini agaknya sedikit berbeda.

**Gyuts.**

_Grayish-haired_ itu menarik sarung tangan hitam yang membalut tangannya. Tak seperti hari-hari Senin biasanya, hari Senin itu Loz menghabiskan sepanjang sore di _gym, _berlatih.

**DUK DUK DUK!**

_Punchbag_ yang berayun-ayun tak keruan terus diserangnya tanpa ampun.

**BUAGH BUAGH BUAAAAGH!**

Lama-lama kok jadi brutal, ya…

**DUAR!**

WAAA! SAMSAKNYA MELEDAAK!

**…**

Sebuah robekan kecil terbentuk di bagian pangkal samsak itu.

"Wow!" seru Zack. "Akhirnya bertobat juga kamu Loz."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Hanya mengembalikan perlengkapan ini. Kau sendiri? Melampiaskan kemarahan?" tanyanya balik, mengambil tempat di sebelah Loz. Zack juga bersiap dengan samsak yang satunya.

Zack bertanya lagi. "_Getting prepared for the upcoming battle?_" Pose pegulat profesional dipajangnya.

**BUGH!**

...

_"Aw... That hurts. A lot."_

"Caramu memukul saja salah," cibir Loz. "Gayanya saja keren," sindirnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kuda-kuda.

"Oh, tentu saja, itu kuda-kuda Loz yang terkenal. Aku sangat terkesan," Zack ikutan mencibir.

"Tempatkan tangan yang terkuat di depan, bukan sebaliknya," jelasnya tanpa menggubris omongan Zack barusan seraya menempatkan tangan kanan di depan tangan kiri. Kaki kanannya pun maju selangkah. Zack bisa melihat otot-otot Loz menegang tatkala pemuda itu mengepalkan tinjunya. Otot-otot yang besar. Zack sedikit bergidik. Ia ngeri membayangkan Tifa (yang masih cidera) akan menghadapi otot-otot itu nanti.

"Saat memukul, majukan bahumu juga. Itu akan sangat menambah daya hancur."

Dan 'daya hancur'… Benarkah apapun yang kena hantamannya akan hancur? Kalau begitu, kalau sampai terupukul… Bakal bernasib sama seperti _punchbag _yang meledak tadi?

"Tumbangkan lawan yang telah menghinamu."

**DUAK DUAK DUAK! **Tiga rentet tendangan dilayangkan lagi. Butir-butir pasir berjatuhan dari lubang di pangkal karung. Mata biru itu terbelalak memperhatikan karung berat berisi pasir besi berayun-ayun kuat. Robekan di samsak pun bertambah lebar.

"Patahkan, hancurkan tulang hidungnya yang kurus"

**DUAK DUAK!**

"Buat mukanya rusak,"

**BUGH BUGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH!**

Sekarang pasirnya mengalir keluar seperti air.

"Agar dia tidak berani lagi muncul di hadapanmu!"

Dengan satu _jumpkick_ samsak itu lepas dari penahannya.

Mulut Zack menganga lebar ketika karung malang itu berguling-guling lalu menabrak tembok dan terhenti. Kekuatan cowok ini... benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Apalagi kalau lagi _membara_ seperti sekarang. Sayang Loz hanya membara kalau sedang benci seseorang. Saat itulah Zack mengetahui bukan _MAC_ yang jadi pemacu keberingasannya.

"_Hey, calm down_," ujar Zack, tidak yakin dia mengucapkan itu untuk Loz atau untuk dirinya sendiri. '_Hoo boy_…'

Sisa sore dihabiskan orang yang gelisah itu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Loz. Aih, ternyata Reno penyebabnya. Zack berjanji akan menceramahi tetangganya itu. Sebelum pergi tidur ia akan masuk kamar di depan kamarnya, mengingatkannya lagi tentang 'sikap ramah terhadap adik kelas', baru tidur.

Oh. Janjinya hanya tinggal janji.

Zack berakhir tertidur di _gym_ setelah semalam suntuk mendengarkan curhatan Loz yang seakan tiada habisnya. Seingat Zack hanya ibunya yang pernah nyerocos panjang lebar semalaman.

Loz. Ternyata si pemuda yang perangainya kasar itu menyimpan banyak kejutan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**=chapter5ends=**

* * *

><p><strong>-Extended Content-<strong>

Si Jabrik Hitam terseok-seok melintasi tempat parkir, jalur alternatif dari _gym_kalau ingin sampai lebih cepat di asrama. Sudah tengah malam. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi waktu tidurnya. Kalau Loz mau tinggal di _gym,_itu terserah padanya, tapi Zack merindukan kasurnya yang empuk.

Ia melewati deret-deret motor sambil terhuyung-huyung. Tiba-tiba Zack menabrak sesuatu. Benda itu begitu keras dan nyaris tidak kelihatan. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan Zack mengamati baik-baik apa yang membuatnya hampir tersandung.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

Apa yang kau lihat, Zack?

**"WAAAA! Ini mimpiii! ****Werewolf! Werewolf ada di sini!**"

* * *

><p>Makasih yang sebesar2nya kepada para pembaca setia T^T Tanpa kalian apalah artinya saia. <strong>Ayumi Takahasy<strong> yang sudah mengikuti dari awal, meskipun kamu nggak ada akun, makasih banyak sudah setia mereview dengan anonymous OwQ


	6. Chapter 6

_(Lagu mengalun dari pengeras suara)_

_When we played our charade…_

_We were like children posing…_

_Playing at games, acting out names, guessing the parts we played…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRUUUUK~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oh what a hit we made_

_We came on next to closing…_

_**.**_

**KRUUUUK KRUUUUK~**

**.**

_Best on the—_

**KRUUUUK~**

_Lovers un—_

**KRUUUUUUUK~**

"GYAAH! Daritadi perutmu bunyi-bunyi terus! Jangan-jangan habis ini kamu kentut, lagi!"

"Aaaw! Sori, Biggs! Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Kamu ini, yang dipikir makanan melulu sih! Hei Wedge, kalau yang kauisi cuma perutmu, lama-lama kepalamu bisa kopong kaya balon, terus nanti meletus!"

"Habis gimana lagi? Menu hari ini lezat banget. Ayam panggang siram madu… Sup daging sapi saus kental… Keripik kentang _crispy_ dengan saus tomat segar…"

**KRUUUUUUUUK~!**

Separuh kelas menoleh waspada pada siswa bernama Wedge itu. Guru yang sedang mengajar ikut-ikutan memelorotkan kacamatanya. Untung saja tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Perhatian kelas Fisika pagi itu pun teralihkan.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di ambang pintu, membuat semua siswa mengrenyit heran.

Siapa tuh?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

Chapter 6: CHARADE

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"If you ever got anything you want to get off your chest, you can always talk to me."<em>

-Wedge, FFVII-

* * *

><p>"Aku masih lapaaar~" rengek Wedge. Diliriknya <em>french fries<em> Biggs yang belum tersentuh. Biggs 'menyelamatkan' makanannya dengan sigap.

"Jangan harap," tolak Biggs. "Katanya mau kurus, gimana sih?"

"Sudah kurus~ Aku turun setengah kilo, lho. Masa nggak kelihatan?"

"Setengah kilo mana ada yang sadar?" sentak Biggs tak sabar. Wedge merengek sedih.

Di tengah-tengah 'perjuangan' Wedge mencomot kentang goreng yang menggiurkan itu, dua pemuda tiba di meja mereka. Masing-masing duduk di sebelah Wedge dan Biggs.

"Oh, hai Zack!" Biggs nyaris berdiri untuk menyapa _upperclassman-_nya itu. Biggs memang begitu, sampai-sampai Wedge yang adalah _best friend_-nya tidak habis pikir si sohib yang agak congkak itu bisa punya kekaguman berlebihan terhadap sang _upperclassmen_.

Zack Fair balik menyapa Biggs. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah melanjutkan lagi brolan serunya dengan Reno yang sempat terputus.

"Daripada capek-capek meyakinkanmu, mendingan kamu lihat sendiri nanti," ujar Zack lalu menyeruput supnya.

"Paling kau cuman ngelindur waktu itu."

"Sudah kubilang, kan, selama tiga bulan pakai, _Mako eyes _tidak pernah salah. Mata itu benar-benar keren. Hei, kalian. Kalian berdua tahu apa itu _Mako eyes,_ kan? _Advancedly designed contact lens _yang lagi ngetren di mana-mana itu lho," tutur Zack sambil mengangkat-angkat alis. Biggs dan Wedge yang daritadi hanya toleh kanan kiri mengikuti perbincangan mengangguk-angguk penuh kekaguman.

"Malah pamer, lagi. Kaya cuma dia yang pakai saja, _zoto,_" cibir Reno. Reno sendiri menggunakan _contact lens _itu. Ini yang membuat warna matanya yang aslinya biru pucat jadi sedikit lebih gelap, seperti birunya laut.

Selama beberapa saat setelahnya ketiga siswa—Wedge tidak termasuk—sibuk dengan santapan masing-masing. Nganggur, Wedge pun membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Eh eh, tadi guru Fisika kami tiba-tiba memutar lagu _swing_, loooh," katanya dengan gaya cerianya yang khas.

Sekejap Zack dan Reno berhenti makan. Keheranan yang amat tampak gamblang di wajah mereka berdua. Astaga. Guru tua paling kaku se-ShinRa itu ternyata penyuka musik swing? Alamaaak. Baru tahu mereka kalau ada yang seperti itu.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini memang banyak kejadian aneh, ya," lanjut si Jabrik Hitam. "Pertama berita duka dari keluarga Tifa, terus guru Kalkulatoria yang keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas itu. Kemarin, _Werewolf _tiba-tiba muncul. Dan sekarang… Pak Tua yang kita kenal sebagai 'Si Muka Papan' itu tiba-tiba suka musik. _What next?_"

Keempat manusia itu mengingat-ingat lagi peristiwa beberapa hari terakhir. Memang, dalam waktu yang berdekatan tragedi serta momen-momen membingungkan datang susul-menyusul, seakan mereka tidak diberi jeda untuk menenangkan diri. Hari-hari ini, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

"Tunggu dulu. _Werewolf_? Maksud Zack motor terkeren, tercepat, dan _paling termahal_ abad ini?" respons Biggs agak terlambat.

"_Yeah._ _it's here!_"

"Hah? Keren!" teriak Biggs.

Reno memutar bola matanya. "Gampangnya kau percaya," katanya.

"Oh iya! Ada lagi, Tadi waktu kelas Fisika, siswa baru tahu-tahu muncul."

"Heh?"

Entah sudah berapa kali satu meja itu ber-'heh' keheranan. Kejutan-kejutan itu belum akan berhenti.

"Anak baru? Apa mungkin pertukaran pelajar? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Di OSIS, program semacam itu tidak pernah dibahas, _dazoto,_" terang Reno sebagai salah satu anggota Organisasi Intra Sekolah. Ini membuat ketiga yang lain lagi-lagi ber-'heh'. "Salah lihat kali," cetus Reno tenang. Sang siswa berambut coklat pun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau benar-benar nggak pernah melihatnya? Mungkin itu hanya Rude yang menumbuhkan rambut?"

"Ngaco. Rude itu setingkat di atas mereka," tegas si Rambut Merah. "Dan nggak mungkin rambut bisa tumbuh secepat itu, _dazoto_."

Zack menepuk jidat. Biggs dan Wedge sudah terlanjur tersedak tawanya sendiri.

Biggs pun menceritakan tentang laki-laki tak dikenal tadi pagi. Bahwa yang bersangkutan masuk kelas hanya demi menandatangani daftar hadir, dan tak lebih dari sepuluh detik sudah keluar lagi. Biggs juga menjelaskan gerstur dan caranya berjalan yang benar-benar tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Dengan gaya hiperbola, tentunya.

"Cara berjalannya seperti _snithcer_. Agak bungkuk dan matanya tidak melihat lurus ke depan, seakan-akan dia sedang menilai lingkungan untuk menjalankan aksi kriminal. Hm… Misterius…"

"_Tremendously interesting! _Seperti apa penampilannya?"Zack dengan mudah termakan umpan Biggs. Senyum kemenangan merekah di wajah kotak Biggs.

"Aku nggak memperhatikan dengan saksama. Hmm… Kurasa matanya biru. Dan berpendar dengan aneh."

"_Wooow!_ Kau jeli sekali! Apa lagi, apa lagi?"

"Tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh senti. Rambut pirangnya jabrik, dan dibelah kiri kalau tak salah. Kulitnya putih dan agak kasar. Ada giwang di telinga kanan—eh tidak. Telinga kiri."

_Apanya yang "nggak memperhatikan dengan seksama"?_ batin Wedge plus Reno.

_"Wooow!_ Benar-benar misterius!"

"Benar kan? Dari pertama aku melihatnya, aku sudah tahu dia menyimpan banyak rahasia!"

"_Yeah?_ Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Aku jadi ingin ketemu!"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya, Zack!" Padahal Biggs sendiri kan belum kenal…

"Aku jadi nggak sabar, nih!"

"Aku juga nggak sabar!"

Kata Reno pada Wedge, "begini deh kalau dua orang heboh kumpul."

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"Heh heh... We'll do even better next time."<em>

-Biggs, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, para siswa maupun guru tidak langsung kembali ke asrama. Agen penjualan tiket <em>Martial Art Championship<em> membuka sebuah _stand_ kecil di _main hall_ ShinRa. Tiket sudah hampir habis ketika Zack tiba. Untung dia tidak terlambat. Jadilah dua tiket di tangannya sekarang. Pemuda ini pun pergi keluar area sekolah demi menyerahkan satu tiket pertandingan kepada si Nona Bunga yang tak pernah absen ia kunjungi seminggu terakhir. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, ajakannya ditolak.

Tentu saja ajakannya ditolak. Ayolah Zack… Seandainya dirimu mempertimbangkan sifat gadis itu, kau tak mungkin mengajaknya nonton tontonan berbau kekerasan—meskipun sebenarnya tidak demikian—semacam MAC.

"Sekarang, harus kuberikan siapa tiket yang satu ini? Semua orang sudah punya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi kalau dibuang, jadi mubazir," ratap Zack. "Mana mahal, lagi."

Bingung, si Jabrik celingukan sambil berjalan pulang ke asrama. Dan… Bingo! Sejurus kemudian Zack melihat siluet seseorang. Orang yang bertopi dan berjaket itu dikenalinya sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya, Kunsel.

"Kunsel? Ya, Kunsel saja deh. Dia kan baik, pasti mau bayar. Heheheh…"

Pemuda itu pun dengan bersemangat mengikuti Kunsel. Tetapi, semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Kunsel, dia semakin menyadari ada yang berbeda dari orang yang diikutinya itu. Zack ber-'heh' heran, merasa tidak mengenali gestur dan caranya berjalan.

"Pasti dia mabuk lagi," simpul Zack mengingat-ingat kebiasaan sobatnya itu. Kadang, Zack kasihan padanya.

Didorong rasa empati, Zack membuntuti temannya itu.

Lho? Dia kok mengendap-endap di belakangnya?

**…**

"_Ghishishishi…_ Kerjain ah…"

Dasar makhluk satu ini. Pelarian gara-gara ditolak cewek yang aneh.

Sambil berjingkat Zack mengendap-endap di belakang target. Ah, Zack, bisakah kau menghindari ranting-ranting yang berserakan di jalanan? Dan cobalah untuk tidak berjalan berdecit di selasar asrama! Hei! Ikat tali sepatumu! Kau bisa—

**GEDEBUKH!**

_Great_.

Dengan jatuh berdebumnya badannya yang besar itu, banyak orang kini mencurigainya. Malah, rasa-rasanya semua orang memergoki apa yang dia lakukan. Semua kecuali yang diikuti. Yah, seandainya tidak sedang mabuk, Kunsel juga pasti sudah sadar dari tadi.

"Oi, ngapain sih?" Reno menegurnya.

"Sssst!"

"Zack, ngapain kamu tiarap di lantai?"

"Sssst! Tolong pelan sedikit," protesnya. "Lihat tuh. Kunsel mabuk-mabukan lagi."

"Kunsel?"

Orang yang diikuti Zack berjalan lurus di lorong sampai ke kamar paling ujung. Lalu membuka pintu dan menghilang. Hal ini membuat Zack kebingungan. Itu kan bukan kamarnya Kunsel.

"Kunsel ada di sini."

Si kurang kerjaan satu ini kaget. Lho? Yang bicara di belakang telinganya itu, kan, Kunsel? Topi _baseball _menutupi wajah Kunsel, seperti biasa. Handuk tersampir di pundaknya, perlengkapan mandi di tangan kanan. Bau sabun yang segar menguar dari tubuh tegap itu.

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana caranya aku mabuk sambil mandi?"

"A-ada dua Kunsel," Zack ngeles.

Si satunya lagi mendesah. "Mungkin _Mako eyes-_mu memang nggak pernah salah," katanya, "tapi matamu yang katarak kali," sindir Reno sarkastis. Yang disindir nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kalau ini Kunsel, terus yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Itulah orang yang aku ceritakan tadi siang, Zack."

"Biggs!" seru Zack. "Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?"

"Kenapa dia belum berpakaiaaan?!"

Biggs mengusap-usap dagunya dengan gaya penting. "Kurasa inilah saatnya kita beraksi."

Zack, Reno, dan Kunsel terheran-heran memperhatikan topi aneh motif kotak-kotak bertengger di kepala anak muda itu. Itu aneh sekali melihat orang yang baru selesai mandi dan belum berpakaian mengenakan topi. Dan entah bagaimana Biggs bisa menemukan pipa cerutu yang _matching _warnanya dengan topi nyentrik itu. Ini adalah gaya detektif seabad yang lalu, kalau Zack tidak salah lihat di salah satu lukisan yang dia sudah lupa di mana.

"_Let's go!_"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Kenapa?" Reno bertanya setengah jam berikutnya, setelah para lelaki ini masuk sebuah bar remang-remang di ujung jalan buntu dekat ShinRa.

"Karena kita melihatnya masuk kemari. Laki-laki pirang misterius itu," jawab Biggs dengan yakin.

"Bukan. Kenapa aku harus terlibat juga?" protes Reno. Untuk keluar mengikuti rencana penyelidikan Biggs saja laki-laki ini sudah ogah-ogahan. Sekarang dia terjebak bersama teman-temannya di sebuah bar sumpek yang jelas-jelas bukan kelasnya.

"Dan kenapa bocah tambun ini ikutan?" cecar si Merah lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Wedge.

"Hm, simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti, _Scarlet_. Ada kasus yang lebih penting yang harus kutangani sekarang."

Reno uring-uringan. "Nih anak cepet banget ngelunjaknya."

"Sudahlah. Aku rasa kasus—haha, meski kayaknya terlalu keren disebuh begitu, kasus ini cukup menarik. Kurasa nggak ada salahnya terlibat yang semacam ini," hibur Kunsel. Orang itu memang bukan tipe yang suka bersungut-sungut seperti Reno.

"Kau tertarik hanya karena orang itu punya gaya berpakaian sama necisnya denganmu kan?" balas Reno.

"Awas, dia berjalan kemari. Jangan kelihatan terlalu mencolok," tiba-tiba Biggs memperingatkan.

"Kau itu yang mencolok! Jangan pakai topi aneh di dalam bar!"

"Sssst. Dia datang tuh," Zack menengahi.

Kelima siswa ShinRa itu pun langsung berusaha bersikap normal. Reno yang sudah menyembunyikan rambut merah panjangnya di balik kerudung jaket melengos, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Wedge pura-pura pergi ke toilet. Biggs mengambil majalah di meja, membukanya, dan mengangkatnya setinggi kepala demi menutupi topinya yang seperti cangkang kura-kura itu. Sementara Zack sendiri langsung duduk di kursi kosong sebuah meja yang sudah terisi orang. Dari kelimanya, akting Kunsel-lah yang paling wajar. Dia beneran minum-minum.

Orang yang mereka buntuti itu, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di bar, yang menurut Detektif Biggs adalah berbicara dengan bartender di sana, keluar sambil memasukkan secarik kertas ke saku dalam jaketnya.

"Oi, _off_ _we go,_" isyarat Biggs. Sambil menyeret Kunsel, keempat yang lain mengikutinya.

Sejauh ini, metode 'kucing-kucingan' yang diterapkan si Biggs terbukti ampuh. Dengan cara seperti itu, kelima grup detektif dadakan yang diketuainya memasuki tiga bar berbeda malam itu. Semuanya melihat si 'klon-Kunsel'—sementara ini mereka sebut begitu saja—di dalam setiap bar.

Namun kali ke-empat sepertinya tidak berjalan semulus sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kita kehilangan jejaknya," kata Kunsel. "Tapi mungkin belum jauh. Kalau berpencar mungkin bisa menemukannya. Ya Tuhan, aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku jadi keranjingan misi ini. Hahaha! Bahkan aku menyebut permainan ini misi," lanjutnya girang.

Jawaban Biggs membuat Kunsel mengangguk-angguk, "Oh, ini bukan sekadar permainan, Bro. Ini adalah tantangan bagi jiwa petualangan laki-laki tangguh seperti kita."

"Lalu kenapa aku nggak tertarik sama sekali?" sanggah si _Scarlet_ mulai jengah.

Si angkatan kelas sepuluh menambahkan, "kita berempat."

_Kurang ajar si satu ini. Mana bisa aku disamakan dengan bocah macam dirinya?_ pikir Reno geram.

"Gimana sekarang? Pencar?"

"Jangan. Aku punya metode yang lebih akurat." Si penutur yang masih menyelipkan pipa cerutu mainan di antara bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah koin. Dilemparnya koin itu ke udara lalu ditangkapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ke arah sana."

Dan Biggs berlari ke sebuah gang, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya di belakang membatu berempat.

"Aku kira dia beneran hebat. Ternyata cuma keberuntungan belaka."

"Sudah kuduga, sekali bocah, selamanya ingusan."

"Konyol banget. Dan aku baru sadar pencarian kita ini nggak bertujuan. Toh suatu hari kita pasti ketemu sama duplikatku ini. Kan satu asrama."

Setelah berkata begitu, empat pria itu kembali ke asrama. Dan tidak ada yang mendengar Biggs memanggil-manggil mereka karena berhasil menemukan sasarannya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Nilai-nilaiku turun semua, nih. Yang terbayang tiap kali aku menghadapi ulangan ya monster-monster itu. Aku nggak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu. Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkannya, aku akan naik pangkat jadi _second class_! Yahui!" cerita Zack pada Reno, Kunsel, Biggs, dan Wedge suatu hari sepulang sekolah di hari Selasa. Setelah permainan detektif yang mereka laksanakan sehari sebelumnya, kelima orang ini berteman semakin akrab. Mereka bahkan pergi ke sebuah _game center _yang berjarak sembilan blok dari sekolah mereka bareng-bareng.

"Tidak perlu tanya jawab. Kau keracunan _arcade _baru berjudul SOLDIER itu. Sudah sana, masuk kamar lalu belajar," titah Reno.

"Sirik," cibir Zack. "Dia kesal nggak bisa jadi SOLDIER. Seminggu main dia cuma jadi Turks, itupun _game over_ lima-enam kali. Kalau nggak kubantu dia pasti berakhir jadi _villain_. Ya nggak, Kunsel?" cerocos Zack yang diakhiri permintaan dukungan. Sementara yang dimintai pendapat geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku rasa Reno ada benarnya. Kau jadi _freak_."

Jalanan menuju asrama ramai hari itu. Semua anak cowok cepat-cepat pulang untuk bersiap pergi ke _Martial Art Championship_ nanti sore. _Qualification round_ jam empat nanti sudah mulai.

Langkah lima pemuda itu tersendat ketika dilihat mereka sebongkah logam besar di dekat gerbang asrama. Tapi ternyata bukan bongkahan logam biasa. Itu bongkahan logam langka yang hanya bisa ditemukan di tambang Northern Crater.

"I-i-i-i-it-it-itu…" susah payah Wedge mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Mustahil… Wedge! Aku pasti mimpi. Tampar aku!"

**Plak! **Tampar Wedge telak di jidat Biggs.

"Wow, jidatmu lebarjuga. Ciri orang pandai."

"Te-ri-ma ka-sih."

Sudah jelas sekali reaksi Zack melihat mesin itu. Dia sangat bangga akan dirinya. Untuk itu Reno mencibir. Kunsel langsung mendekat demi menyentuh bodi Werewolf. Berkat baginya bisa menyentuh langsung apa yang cuma pernah dilihatnya di katalog. Ternyata yang bisa dilihat langsung memang lebih keren.

"Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya," tutur Kunsel sepenuh hati. "Dia cantik sekali, ya."

"Katamu aku _freak._ Kamu sendiri nggak lebih baik dariku."

Selain mereka berlima, segerombol pemuda juga berkumpul menyaksikan mahakarya Deepground Otoparts abad ini. Begitu asyiknya kerumunan itu menggrepe-grepe Werewolf, sampai-sampai matahari sudah hampir tenggelam pun mereka tak sadar.

"Oh tidak!" teriak salah satu cowok, "_Martial Art Championship_-nya!"

"Waduh, aku lupa, lagi! Nggak usah mandi, deh. Langsung cabut! Ayo semuanya!"

Ramai-ramai para penghuni Firaga ngebut menuju tempat diselenggarakkannya lomba, Gedung Olahraga Sektor 1 Midgar dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Rombongan Firaga kembali ke asrama selepas jam delapan. Hampir seluruh tenaga mereka dikerahkan demi mendukung Loz _the Tiger_, jagoan mereka. Loz berhasil lolos ke babak penyisihan selanjutnya. Yang ini mereka sudah yakin. Tetapi yang membuat kaum adam ini heran adalah berhasil masuknya petarung dari asrama sebelah ke babak berikut dalam keadaan cidera. Untuk itu perdebatan panjang makin menguras energi para cowok ini sampai yang mereka pikirkan setelah sampai di asrama hanyalah cepat-cepat pergi tidur.

Namun lain halnya dengan Zack. Didorong insting, pemuda itu malah berhenti di depan gerbang asrama. Werewolf masih bermalas-malasan di sana.

"_Activate night vision."_

Mata biru Zack menjadi lebih terang. Wow. Yang dikatakannya sebagai _advancedly designed contact lens _ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Hebat sekali bisa memiliki teknologi canggih yang sebenarnya dirancang khusus untuk militer ini. Lebih hebat lagi kalau Zack bisa memiliki mesin yang sangat efisien—kecepatan, kekuatan, dan durabilitas dalam satu paket—bernama Werewolf ini.

"Baru kusadari. Ternyata Kunsel benar. Dia sangat cantik," gumamnya jiwa laki-laki dalam dirinya. Diusapnya baja penutup mesin motor supermahal itu. Dingin. Mesin ini sudah berjam-jam mati.

Kemudian pemuda tak berponi itu kembali bertanya-tanya. Siapa gerarang pemilik si Cantik?

Beberapa saat berlalu. Hanya ada dia dan Werewolf. Semakin lama dia berduaan dengan mahakarya itu semakin merasa 'sayang'lah Zack pada motor itu. Waktu sadar betapa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada si motor, dia sampai merinding sendiri.

Lalu orang itu datang. Orang berjaket tebal dan bertopi _baseball_ hitam. Kedatangannya sangat tak terduga.

"Jadi ini punyamu?" tanya Zack Fair ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat. Orang itu sampai kaget melihat ada orang bersandar pada motornya.

Pemuda itu belum menurunkan topi _baseball-_nya untuk menatap si penanya secara langsung, tapi Zack, dengan bantuan _night vision Mako eyes-_nya, bisa melihat bahwa rambutnya pirang.

"Kamu pasti anak baru itu."

Ia mengangguk dengan kikuk, membuat Zack tergelak.

"Tidak perlu kaku begitu. Omong-omong namaku Zack," ujarnya mengenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan. Orang itu menjabat tangan Zack. Ia juga menggumamkan namanya sendiri.

"Kamu mau pergi, ya?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Pintu gerbang dikunci jam sepuluh."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Cloud."

Keduanya mengangguk.

Lalu Werewolf dan penunggangnya pergi menjauh. Sementara pemuda yang satunya masih bertahan di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara yang dikenal sang pemuda sebagai suara Reno membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Semua sesuai dugaanmu, nampaknya?"

"Kebetulan, ya," simpul Zack puas. "Kau sudah lihat pemiliknya itu?"

Sebagai jawaban si Merah bergumam.

"Menarik, ya?"

"Bagian mananya?"

Zack berpikir sejenak. Tapi terlalu banyak penilaian yang bisa dikemukakan dari pemuda bertopi _baseball_ itu.

"Ada teka-teki di dalam matanya," rangkum Zack. 'Teka-teki misterius. Sangat misterius,' lanjut pemuda itu dalam hati.

Reno menarik nafas. Oh. Dia akan membantah.

"Santai saja. Itu hanya _Mako eyes, zoto._"

Zack tidak menanggapi komentar Reno lagi. Tapi dia tahu. Sesuatu yang menarik menanti. Eh tidak. Baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**=willBEGIN=**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 tentang kepergian ibunya Tifa. Chapter 2 tentang hubungan Yuffie dan Reno. Chapter 3 chapternya Jessie. Chapter 4, pertemuan Zack sama Aerith. Chapter 5 tentang kejutan dalam diri seorang Loz. Chapter ini… Cloud muncul. Dengan begini, sesi perkenalan selesai sudah. Cerita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai bersamaan dengan MAC. (Jadi yang kemaren2 itu apa? *ditimpuk*)<p>

Kepada pembaca yang setia mengikuti cerita ini, terima kasih m(_ _)m Bagi yang rela bersedekah, tinggalkanlah review dengan klik tombol di bawah. Komentar, saran, masukan, kritik, rekomendasi, dkk akan sangat membantu.

Thank you. Catch ya later next chapter ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Thedaaaaaaak! Setelah baca review dari saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah sewa (?), saia jadi hilang keyakinan *rambling* Ja-jadi benar… chapter2 awal itu sangat tidak jelas jalan ceritanya..? Padahal tadinya **xoxo** mau dibuat begitu semua chapternyaaaaa *pengakuan dosa*. Gyaaaa! Saia terpaksa cepat2 menentukan plotnya *jadi selama ini dia nggak bikin plot*

Tapi minna, terima kasih banyak sudah baca. Lebih makasih lagi yang mau nge-review. Saia akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lurus walau otak saia sebenarnya miring (!)

* * *

><p><strong>Hug and Kiss<strong>

**Things to experience when you have friends along your path**

Chapter 7: POWER

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm glad <em>_I was able to find you. And remember, __I'll always... love you.__"_

-Shalua, FFVII: DOC-

* * *

><p>Beberapa kota di Gaia tak pernah tidur. Midgar adalah salah satunya. Kota metropolitan yang terletak di tengah <em>Eastern Continent <em>Gaia itu tak pernah terlelap. Kegiatan- kegiatan di sana berlangsung tak kenal waktu.

Malam itu malam yang sibuk di Midgar, sama seperti biasanya. Tapi bila kita melihat lebih dekat wajah kota itu, di sebuah titik di Sektor 1, tempat sebuah sekolah berasrama berada, malam itu kelihatan jauh lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

Shinkigen Raiu, sekolah asrama, pada malam Sabtu di akhir bulan Juni itu mengadakan _dinner _besar, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan selama seratus tahun terakhir. Yang dimaksud di sini bukan makan malam biasa, tapi sebuah pesta sebulan sekali dengan tujuan mempertemukan para siswa dan siswinya.

Malam itu, ruang makan asrama putri Shinkigen Raiu yang besar disihir menjadi tempat nan megah untuk perjamuan makan malam. Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Lantai sudah disapu bersih. Alat-alat makan telah ditata rapi. Lukisan-lukisan raksasa pada dindingnya yang berlapis _wallpaper _warna krem keunguan juga sudah dibersihkan_—_malah lukisan-lukisan itu kelihatan seperti baru. Tak ketinggalan lilin-lilin kuning cantik di meja-meja makan sudah dinyalakan. Sebuah suasana yang sungguh sesuai untuk perjamuan besar.

"Sempurna," gumam seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang dan lurus. "Aku tidak pernah tidak terpesona dengan hasil kerjamu, _Senorita _Elmyra."

Sang kepala pelayan membungkuk kepada _lady _berkacamata tersebut. Dan ia bertanya dengan suara seraknya, "apakah saya boleh menyuruh Bunga-Bunga Anda masuk sekarang, _Lady_ Shalua?"

"_Si, por favor."_

_Lady_ Shalua sudah duduk di ujung meja tengah ketika gadis-gadis yang tinggal di asrama putrinya satu per satu menduduki kursi-kursi tinggi di sekelilingnya. Mereka mengenakan gaun-gaun dan baju-baju terusan yang manis, menunjukkan jati diri mereka sebagai perempuan sejati. Itu membuat sang _Lady_ bangga.

Namun tak bertahan lama rasa bangga itu. Sang kepala sekolah ShinRa mendengus mengingat kembali kejadian pada perjamuan makan malam sebelumnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak mau melihat perang makanan. Tidak ada alasan," tegasnya. Mata sang _Lady_ menyorot seorang perempuan yang menyembunyikan diri di balik gadis lain. "Terutama darimu, Nona Kisaragi."

Tawa kecil menyeruak. Memunculkan dirinya, Nona Kisaragi nyengir meminta maaf_._

"Baiklah. Ini kesempatan yang lain untuk menampilkan yang terbaik dari diri kalian. _Behave decently, speak properly, smile sincerely. _Bersikaplah sebagaimana seorang wanita harus bersikap."

Pintu _dining room _pun dibuka, dan para pangeran dari asrama seberang pun masuklah, menggeser keningratan ruangan mega megah tersebut dengan obrolan seputar sebuah ajang 'brutal' yang babak semifinalnya akan diadakan keesokan harinya.

"_Hoo boy…" _hela _Lady_ Shalua lelah. Kelihatannya, meski tidak ada perang makanan, _dinner _kali itu tak akan berjalan sesuai yang ia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Biasanya, percakapan akrab antara putri-putrinya dengan para pangeran asrama seberang sudah menjadi musik bagi telinga _Lady_ Shalua, namun kali ini, karena musik itu tidak terdengar, wanita itu menyuruh salah seorang pelayan menyetel lagu klasik sedikit lebih keras.

Sayangnya tidak ada seorang pun menyadari kefrustrasian kepala sekolah mereka. Para siswa tetap meneruskan obrolan seru mereka seputar _MAC—Martial Arts Championship_, sebuah turnamen bela diri bergengsi di Midgar.

"Menurutku _runner up_ pasti si Ninja master ninjutsu itu. Tapi nggak tahu juga. Kalau dia lawan Loz di semifinal besok, berarti dia pasti gugur," tutur seorang Firan—julukan populer untuk menyebut _boarder _Firaga.

"Kalau nggak si Ninja, ya pasti si Pegulat hitam legam itu. Dilihat sekali saja juga sudah tahu, dia itu bener-bener kuat."

_Excuse me_, tidak ada yang menyebut nama Tifa? Inilah yang menyebabkan gadis di seberang kedua Firan gemetar. Yuffie Kisaragi. Gadis itu kesal luar biasa, tak terima temannya dianggap _underdog_.

"Dasar makhluk-makhluk bau nggak peka! Nggak nyadar apa kalau Tifa bisa dengar?" gerutunya, disusul umpatan-umpatan dalam bahasa Wutai.

Tifa langsung bertindak mendengar rutukan temannya. Tuturnya, Yuffie tak perlu kesal. "Bisa jadi itu benar adanya," katanya netral.

"_Nanda to?_ Tifa sudah menyerah sebelum bertanding? Apa-apaan Tifa ini?" Yuffie marah-marah. Tifa meng-sst-nya segera. Syukurlah para cowok masih terlalu asyik dengan obrolan mereka, dan para cewek yang sudah maklum dengan sikap Yuffie memilih untuk tak menggubrisnya.

"Bukan begitu, Yuffie-_chan_. Biarkan saja mereka menebak-nebak. Yang penting kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik nanti." Tifa mengerling. Akhirnya Yuffie setuju dan suasana jadi agak lebih tenang.

Tifa dapat menyelesaikan _dinner-_nya lima menit kemudian. Segera setelah lembaran hijau terakhir _salad-_nya masuk perut, Tifa berdiri dari kursi. Katanya pada Yuffie yang masih belum selesai dengan makanannya, ada _laundry _yang harus ia urus.

"_Hai, hai," _izin Yuffie.

Sebelum keluar _dining room,_ sebuah suara _baritone_ memanggil namanya. Ketika berbalik, didapatinyalah pemuda bertubuh atletis pemilik suara sedang membenarkan topi _baseball_ di kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kunsel?" Tifa memberikan senyuman kecil sembari bertanya.

Pemuda itu membersihkan tenggorokannya canggung sebelum mulai berbicara lagi. _"Good luck for tomorrow," _katanya, lalu diam.

"_Thank you_," ucap si gadis dengan lembut kemudian.

Kunsel semakin menurunkan tepiantopinya, jaga-jaga kalau saja semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Ia tak mau rona itu kelihatan.

"_Ums_… _Hard work will eventually be rewarded. The rest is to believe in yourself. _Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Aku yakin itu tidak sia-sia. Sisanya tinggal mengandalkan dirimu sendiri sebaik-baiknya. Jangan dengarkan ucapan orang-orang. Aku…" sesaat Kunsel ragu melanjutkan 'pidato'nya itu. Tatapan Tifa-lah yang menguatkannya. "… percaya kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan besok. Karena itu kau juga harus percaya."

Hening.

"_Ums_… Cukup sekian, kurasa."

Serta merta si gadis terkikik geli.

Pssst! Kunsel! Turunkan lagi topimu! Nanti dia lihat rona kemerahan itu!

Tifa menatap mata Kunsel, dan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus terpancar dari sorot mata gadis itu. Sang kakak kelas yang malu memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memalingkan wajah dari sang perempuan. Lagipula, kapan lagi Kunsel bisa mendapatkan tatapan itu kalau bukan di saat-saat yang langka seperti ini?

"Terima kasih, Kunsel."

Kunsel (masih) menatap mata Tifa.

"… Kunsel?"

"—Err, _yeah_?" Sekarang Kunsel sudah menengadah. Tiba-tiba saja langit-langit sangat menarik perhatiannya. Syukurlah Tifa tidak sempat memperhatikan kesalahan tingkahnya lantaran Yuffie memanggil gadis itu. Cepat-cepat pemuda berwajah tersembunyi itu mengumpulkan keberanian lagi. Setelah Tifa berteriak "sebentar" dan kembali berpaling padanya, Kunsel tersenyum.

"Waktunya pergi?" guraunya untuk menutupi ketegangan.

"Yah, kau tahulah, Yuffie memang begitu. Kemunculannya merusak saat-saat penting," jelas Nona Lockhart memutar bola matanya. Kunsel mengangguk-angguk seakan apa yang dikatakan Tifa—"saat-saat penting"—adalah hal yang sangat biasa, padahal hatinya melonjak kegirangan.

"Baiklah, aku, ng…" Tifa menunjuk-nunjuk pintu ruang makan dengan ibu jari.

"_Right, right_," Kunsel mengiyakan.

Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar berbalik, sekali lagi diucapkannya terima kasih. Pemuda itu nyaris melambaikan tangan, tapi ia sadar telah cukup banyak salah tingkah sehingga tangan yang telah diangkat justru diusapkan ke belakang leher. _Awkward._

"_Tsk_, _Man_… Kamu memang sama sekali nggak jago menyembunyikan perasaan, ya," celetuk Zack yang ternyata telah memperhatikannya daritadi, tahu-tahu muncul dari belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going this time."<em>

-Tifa, FFVII-

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome, spectators, to the most challenging championship this year; a competition for winners; a challenge addressed to those who deserve victory. Welcome to… Martial-Arts-Championship!"<em>

Sore itu Gedung Olahraga Sektor 1 Midgar bergelora. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi babak semifinal _MAC_ dimulai. Akan berlangsung pertarungan satu lawan satu di antara empat orang. Inilah yang membuat cowok-cowok Firaga mengabaikan acara makan malam bersama kemarin. Tak ayal ajang ini memang sangat menantang jiwa 'petarung' tiap Firan.

"_Let's welcome our challengers! First! Ge—"_ suara dari pengeras suara mulai menyebutkan satu per satu calon pemenang _MAC_ tahun ini, sampai kepada nama yang ditunggu-tunggu…

"_Next… the youngest challenger…_"

Berlarilah keluar dari 'kandang' sosok tinggi dengan rambut putih keabu-abuan. Sontak lautan merah di bagian utara gedung itu bersorak-sorai heboh.

"_This is he! _Loz_ the Tiger!"_

Si jagoan Firaga sampai di tengah ruangan. Ia mengangkat kedua tinjunya dengan mantap; sangat percaya diri, seolah telah menjadi juara _MAC_.

Itu bukan kali pertama Loz bertingkah seperti itu. Di kelas _Mister_ Reeve sang pengampu Biologi, ia sering melatih gerakan barusan, sampai-sampai guru yang disebutkan tobat dibuatnya. Bedanya, biasanya, si bungsu itu kelihatan konyol, tapi entah kenapa di tengah arena itu Loz kelihatan _macho_ sekali.

"_And the last challenger, the prettiest among all… _Tifa Lockhart!_"_

"_**Kyaaaaa**_**! Tifaaa! UWOOOOH! **_**Fight-oh fight-oh fight-oh!" **_jerit Yuffie di barisan paling depan.

"_**Crush 'em all, Tifa! Crush 'em like the ugly mouse this morning!" **_Elena ikut memberi semangat.

Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan kemunculan Loz yang disambut dengan sorakan liar suara-suara _baritone_, kemunculan _Martial Artist_ selanjutnya diiringi lengkingan _soprano_ para gadis. Ternyata Blizard—julukan untuk _boarder_ Blizaga—benar-benar datang. Ini tak luput dari provokasi Yuffie: perang makanan itu adalah bagian dari rencananya.

"_Allright! Before proceeding, let the rules be explained."_

Keadaan kembali kondusif dalam gedung berkapasitas empat puluh ribuan tersebut.

"_The very first and important. Challengers fight bare-handedly. No weapons are allowed. Challengers found bringing any kind of tools are to be disqualified and prohibited to rejoin."_

Hanya tidak boleh pakai senjata, kan? Itu berarti segala jenis bela diri diperbolehkan, sehingga _MAC_ adalah ajang untuk mengadu kelebihan setiap aliran bela diri. Babak ini, keempat _semi finalist_ menguasai jenis bela diri yang berbeda. Loz dengan sambo dan zipotanya, Tifa dengan seni bela diri campuran Aikido-Judo-Kenpo, seorang pemuda yang menguasai ninjutsu, dan seorang pria ahli _boxing_ dan _wrestling_. _Woohoo!_ Semi final ini bakalan seru!

"_Second. No piercing eyes, no tugging hair, no swearing or spitting or harassing. Participant's score will be reduced if caught red-handed. Third, adjudicators' decisions are final,"_ jelas suara dari _loudspeaker_. _"Well then, let's begin!"_

"Akhirnya!" jerit para pendukung._  
><em>

Dua proyektor segera menampilkan proses pengundian dua petarung berhenti dan memunculkan dua nama. Si pemuda _ninjutsu_ dari perguruan di luar Midgar,

"_versus_ Loz _the Tiger!_"

Komentar Biggs, "_bad luck_. Datang jauh-jauh tapi harus berhenti di semifinal."

"Kelihatannya begitu. Loz emang kuat banget, sih," Wedge setuju. Anak itu kelihatan bersemangat. Dia bahkan menirukan cara kedua petarung memberi hormat.

_**Bang!**_

Bel pertandingan pertama berbunyi .

Selama lima menit pertama, 'pemanasan' berlangsung. Pada babak itu pun Loz sudah tampil unggul. Serangannya mendarat tepat pada sasaran tanpa hambatan.

Setelah lima menit pertama, pertandingan berlangsung semakin seru. Pertarungan antar Sambo-Zipota melawan Ninjutsu itu memberikan sangat sedikit jeda bagi penonton barang untuk berkedip saja.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati!" raung Loz sebelum melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya.

**BUAGH!**

Kena telak. Ahli _ninjutsu_ itu terpental. Firan-Firan bersorak liar.

"_Whoa!_" Biggs memegangi perutnya, lalu melirik perut Wedge. "Kalau Wedge pasti sudah meletus tuh."

_**Bang bang!**_

Dengan demikian pertandingan berakhir sudah. Hasilnya jelas dan terduga. Loz masuk final. Catatan tambahan : dengan mudah.

"_I'm the best and you know it!"_ nyata Loz angkuh. Tapi tak lama kemudian sifat aslinya keluar lagi. Oh, ya, sifat aslinya yang konyol. Berjalan keluar arena, Loz menari. Tari Salsa.

…

Loz. _Martial Artist._ Menari Salsa! Selebrasinya konyol dan bikin ricuh.

Tidak lama kemudian, sama seperti si penari Salsa meninggalkan arena, satu per satu anggota asrama Firaga meninggalkan stadion.

"_Wow!_ Walaupun cuma lima menit, tadi itu **keren buangeeet!** Wuooh… WATAW!" raung Biggs terkagum-kagum. "Yasudah, balik, yuk!"

"Tunggu," cegah Kunsel dari bangku depan.

"Masih ada satu pertandingan,lho," Zack melengkapi.

Pantat Biggs, Wedge dan Reno hampir terangkat sepenuhnya dari bangku penonton ketika pengacakan nama berhenti lagi. Memunculkan dua nama yang telah pasti.

"Sebenarnya ini, kan, yang mau kalian tonton?"

Dua sohib yang duduknya di bangku depan itu nyengir menanggapi celetukan Reno.

"_Yeah_."

"Kotch _versus _Tifa Lockhart!"

Biggs menepuk jidatnya. "Kok aku bisa lupa, sih, sama yang satu ini?"

Biggs dan Wedge kembali menempelkan bokong mereka lekat-lekat di bangku. Reno terpaksa ikutan. Tapi tak ia dipungkiri batinnya berkata bisa jadi ini layak ditonton.

_**Bang!**_

Zack melipat tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya serius. Hal serupa dilakukan Kunsel. Dengan ekspresi 'kau harus menang, Tifa' terpajang gamblang, Kunsel mengarahkan matanya hanya ke arena.

Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar kelima Firan itu jadi hening.

**Siiiiiing…**

Perubahan atmosfir dirasakan Wedge. '_Mereka berdua serius banget, ya_.' ungkap ekspresi wajahnya. _'Hii…'_

'_Jelas, lah. Dua-duanya kan ada "sesuatu" dengan Tifa,_' jawab Biggs juga dengan siratan air muka.

'Hubungan apa?' alis Wedge bertaut.

'Aku juga nggak begitu ngerti, tapi pokoknya bukan hubungan biasa,' simpul Biggs, sekarang dengan bantuan isyarat tangan. 'Mungkin dua-duanya ada _affair_. Tahu arti _affair_ nggak?'

"Pameran bukan?" bisik Wedge.

"Bukan, bodoh! _Affair_ itu… urusan bisnis!"

**GUBRAK! **Affair itu hubungan cinta, hubungan cintaaa!

"Woi, berisik! Perhatikan pertandingannya!" Waduh. Reno ngamuk.

Ternyata momen tak penting tadi membuat keduanya melewatkan satu bagian seru dari pertandingan Tifa-Kotch. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah mendapati Kotch telah terduduk di lantai.

"Wah, kok posenya tiba-tiba nggak elit begitu, ya?"

"Gyaaah! Gara-gara kau aku nggak lihat bagaimana Tifa membogem Kotch di dagu sampai jatuh!" sembur Biggs memiting Wedge di leher. Si Gendut megap-megap.

"I-itu kamu ta-hu!"

Sementara gulat amatir terjadi di bangku _spectator_, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya masih berlangsung di tengah arena.

Kotch bangkit berdiri. Dan dia marah.

"Hei **perempuan**. Jangan harap pukulan wanita bisa menumbangkanku!" celanya. Lelaki hitam legam berbadan pegulat itu pun ganti menyerang. Terlepas dari badannya yang otot semua, gerakan orang itu termasuk cepat. Dan kaki terkilir Tifa—baru sembuh beberapa jam lalu—juga mengurangi _agility _gadis itu.

"HEYAAAAAA!"

**DZIG!**

Zack and Kunsel serempak berdiri. Kena!

Setelah itu Kotch mendapat lebih banyak kesempatan untuk terus menyerang lawannya. Segala jenis pukulan, mulai tinju biasa hingga _uppercut_, dikeluarkannya. Nyaris semuanya mendarat di kuda-kuda pertahanan Tifa. Dan kesannya Kotch tidak akan berhenti sebelum menghancurkan perempuan itu.

"Oi! Sudah! Hentikan!" seru seorang penonton yang melihat 'aksi anarki' tersebut.

"Perhatikan etiket dong!" tuntut Biggs ikut-ikutan. Wedge juga setuju padanya. Teriaknya, "hei, hentikan itu!"

Seperti Kotch peduli saja pada etiket. Apalagi tak ada aturan tentang etiket. Si penantang pria tetap menyerang dan terus menyerang, seakan tenaganya tiada batasnya. Penonton tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bagaimana lagi, setiap bel dibunyikan kembali Kotch-lah yang selalu mendominasi.

"_Khekhekhe!_ _Take this! And THIS!_"

Tifa terus menerus kena serangan. Tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang. Tenaga orang itu sangat sangat besar. Hampir di luar akal sehat. Seakan dia adalah mesin, bukan manusia. Mesin pembunuh.

Mulailah muncul lebam-lebam pada tubuh gadis itu. Sang penantang tetap tak peduli.

"_**Yameteee!" **_jerit Yuffie menyuruhnya berhenti.

Pada pukulan terakhir, Tifa kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh terhempas.

_"**YEAH!"**_ teriak Kotch penuh kemenangan.

Terlalu cepat untuk itu, Bung.

Amukan _spectator _sedikit mereda tatkala Tifa bangkit, membangun kuda-kuda bertarung lagi.

"Heh! Masih belum menyerah, ya? Dasar perempuan ngotot," ungkap si _boxer _tanpa tedeng aling-aling_._

Dan serangan demi serangan pun dilayangkannya lagi. Yang menakutkan: tidak lebih lemah sedikitpun dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" sentak Kunsel tak percaya.

Hanya karena latihan kerasnya Tifa masih bisa menangkis amukan Kotch. Sulit, tapi masih bisa dilakukan. Mulai kesal lantaran lawannya tak kunjung tumbang, pria itu meninju-ninju brutal. Serangan itu mengerikan. Bahkan Loz pun mungkin takkan menang melawannya.

"_BE DOOMED, B*TCH!"_

**BBRUAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

Erangan seorang perempuan bergema. Erangan Yuffie di bangku VIP yang menyaksikan sahabatnya tertendang jatuh dengan keras.

"Tifa!" seru Kunsel.

"_Ouch_! Rahangnya! Rahangnya kena, Wedge! Giginya! Bagaimana dengan gigi-giginya?"

**PLAK!**

"Wadaw!_"_

"Jangan bercanda di saat-saat begini, bodoh!" Dengan lirikan mata Reno menunjuk ke arah Zack dan Kunsel. Rahang kedua pemuda itu menegang dan matanya membeliak.

"HUAHAHAHAA! HAAHAHAHAA!" Kotch tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Jangan berharap banyak pada lawanku. Terutama kalau dia **perempuan. **HUAHAHAA!"

Gadis itu terkapar di lantai arena. Juri dan penonton menunggu. Berharap sama seperti sebelumnya, Tifa akan bangkit kembali, mengejutkan mereka semua.

Tapi tak ada apa yang terjadi lagi.

Tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

_"All right, ladies! Line up in front of the Don! Heh, heh, heh…"_

-Kotch, FFVII-

* * *

><p><strong>=toBcontinued=<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Apakah ini sudah bisa dibilang sebagai plot? *digebuki*<p>

Yosh. Kochirae dozo, review onegai m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu, ketika Tifa Lockhart berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan macet Sektor 1 Midgar. Namun panasnya suhu udara tak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia merasa perasaannya jauh lebih panas daripada kulitnya yang terbakar ultraviolet.

Tifa merenung sepanjang perjalanannya. **"**_**Victory is sweet, but the taste of defeat is bitter"**_Kini ia paham maksud kalimat itu, yang pernah ia baca dalam buku _The New Hero_ karangan salah seorang gurunya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah dikalahkan itu pahit. Apalagi mimpinya adalah menjuarai _MAC_.

Menjadi wanita pertama. Yeah, hal itu begitu ingin dicapai Tifa. Dulu. Sekarang ia justru berpikir, betapa bodoh mimpinya itu.

Terus berjalan, tahu-tahu dirinya telah tiba di depan rumah tua berlantai kayu. Dari dalam, seorang pria menegurnya.

"Melamun di tengah jalan itu berbahaya," katanya dengan suara serak. Lelaki berkulit kemerahan itu terkekeh dan mengajak gadis itu masuk masuk.

"Maaf, ya, nggak ada makanan kecil. Maklumlah, baru pindahan," ujarnya basa-basi.

Tifa, tersenyum berterima kasih, bersimpuh di sebelah pria itu.

Sejenak keduanya duduk saja tanpa bicara apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan kesibukan Midgar melalui lubang jendela. Dalam diam Tifa menghirup bau kayu basah rumah tersebut dalam-dalam. Ah, aroma itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar membeli rumah ini, eh, Zangan?" mulai Tifa. Pria bernama Zangan itu tertawa renyah lalu bertanya balik padanya.

"Bukannya kau suka rumah ini?"

"Baunya seperti _rumah. _Hmm… Aku baru sadar betapa rindunya aku pada rumah," ungkap Tifa. Dan Tifa pun tersenyum pedih.

Zangan menyembunyikan perasaan ibanya ketika Tifa mengatakan sebentar lagi peringatan satu bulan kepergian ibunya. Ia masih bisa menangkap kesedihan mendalam dalam suara lembut gadis itu. Lelaki akhir lima puluhan itu bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rupa Tifa ketika tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu kemurungan menggusur semangatnya.

"Maaf, _Master_," celetuk Tifa akhirnya. Oh ya, Zangan sudah tahu ke mana permintaan maaf itu akan berlanjut. Tentu saja ini tentang kegagalan di semi final _MAC _dua hari yang lalu.

"Seandainya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu… Seandainya aku berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan pribadiku…"

"Sudahlah, Tifa. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. _Failure isn't an option. It is bundled with your system,_" tutur Zangan bijaksana.

Syukurlah pengertiannya dapat memancing sedikit senyuman Tifa.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat sampai sang _master _menepuk pahanya dan berdiri.

"_So, you wanna fix that failure or not?"_

Tifa ragu-ragu. "_But my battle was already over," _kilahnya. Namun diikutinya juga gurunya ke tengah ruangan, sebuah tempat kosong seperti arena bertarung kecil.

"_Well, you never know what lies ahead."_

Guru dan murid itu pun berlatih.

Satu jam berlalu. Satu setengah jam. Dua jam. Sampai akhirnya jam delapan malam, dan Tifa benar-benar harus kembali ke asrama. Jadi dipamitinya Zangan, _martial arts master _yang telah melatihnya sejak usianya empat tahun, yang bagi Tifa sudah seperti ayah keduanya, dan Tifa berjalan menuju pintu.

Ketika membuka pintu geser, Tifa mendapati sesosok gadis mungil membungkuk sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Yuffie-_chan!_"

"_Ano_… Ti-fa masuk _fai-na-ru_."

* * *

><p><em>"To my most precious student, From Zangan"<em>

-Zangan, FFVII-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

**Things to experience when you have friends along your path**

Chapter 8: SHOCKWAVE

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"_Ano_… Ti-fa masuk _fai-na-ru_."

Sementara Tifa membatu, Zangan garuk-garuk jenggot.

"Jangan-jangan, yang kau maksud itu _'final',_ Nona Yuffie?" ia meluruskan.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" balas Yuffie, merasa agak tersinggung. Dia memang selalu sebal tiap kali orang mempermasalahkan aksennya yang memang agak aneh itu. "Ti-fa ma-suk _fai-narl,"_ kali ini dia berusaha mengucapkan '_final' _dengan benar.

Guru-murid itu menatapnya heran sekaligus tak percaya, seakan-akan Yuffie barusan bilang 'kucingku melahirkan beruang', tapi dua-duanya sama-sama diam saja. Tak kunjung memperoleh reaksi yang diharapkan, bibir Yuffie mengerucut.

"Sebel. Nggak asyik, ah!" gerutunya.

"Tapi aku kan sudah kalah," tentang Tifa akhirnya.

"Yah, siapa, sih, yang bakalan menang melawan obat perangsang?" timpal Yuffie. Tifa dan Zangan bertukar pandang.

"Begini, lho. Ada pakar yang nonton pertandingan kemarin. Dia tak bisa menahan kecurigaannya, habis katanya tenaga Kotch itu nggak manusiawi. Kalau Zangan-_senpai_ nonton juga pasti bakalan curiga. Masa bertarung nggak ada jedanya? Ahli medis ini bersikeras meminta Kotch diperiksa. Setelah dicek, ternyata benar, Kotch terbukti mengkonsumsi _dopamine_. Diskualifikasi instan. Tifa masuk _fainaru_. Yaaay!"

Selama lima detik setelahnya masih belum ada reaksi.

"Huh, bener-bener nggak asyik—" Detik ke enam, wajah Tifa menyiratkan dia akan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

Tifa berakhir menjerit-jerit kegirangan bersama Yuffie. Sementara sang _master_ tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala tatkala kedua gadis mulai melompat-lompat di atas lantai kayunya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Dua perempuan berambut gelap itu berjalan pulang menuju kawasan sekolah mereka sambil berbincang. Kisah Yuffie, begitu sadar pemberitahuan dari penyelenggara _MAC _siang tadi bukan salah sambung, Yuffie langsung _marathon_ ke rumah Zangan. Tifa tergelak. Untunglah dia pernah memberinya alamat sang _martial arts_ _master-_nyatersebut. Kalau tidak, cewek yang buta arah parah itu pasti nyasar ke mana-mana.

Hampir sampai keduanya saat seorang yang mereka kenal muncul dari balik kios mungil persis di depan mereka. Seorang lelaki melambai-lambaikan tangan. Semangatnya merebak ke mana-mana.

"Terima kasih banyak, nona-nona yang cantik! Datang lagi, ya!" teriaknya ceria kepada pelanggan yang barusan meninggalkan kios.

"Lho, itu kan _Zakkusu_? Oi! _Zakkusu!"_

"Oh, hai Yuffie! Eh, ada Tifa juga."

Ternyata benar, itu Zack Fair si Rambut Landak. Dalam otak Tifa plus Yuffie segera muncul pertanyaan yang sama: sejak kapan dia punya kios di depan sekolah?

Jawaban pertanyaan mereka dapatkan secara instan. Si pemuda yang rambutnya selalu menentang gravitasi mengajak mereka masuk kios yang dijaganya. Ia segera mengenalkan seorang gadis belia yang kalem pembawaannya. Ketiganya bersalaman diiringi senyuman.

"Jadi, _Aerisu _pemilik kios ini?" Yuffie bertanya sembari melihat-lihat isi toko. "_Ah, kirei na hana_. Wutai punya banyak bunga liar. Jadi rindu rumah, nih~" curhatnya merana, membuat sang pemilik kios tersenyum geli.

"Mohon dimaklumi, ya. Bocah ini memang begitu," bisik Tifa kepada Aerith Gainsborough.

"Jadi, _Aerisu _nyewa _Zakkusu _buat bantu-bantu?" selidik Yuffie. "Sepertinya pilihanmu kurang baik. Tangan besar _Zakkusu _bisa mematahkan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang rapuh dengan mudah sekali. Jangankan tangkai bunga, stik _baseball_ saja dia patahkan," umbar Yuffie tanpa sungkan.

"Hei Wutai, aku ini selalu hati-hati sama bunga! Lagian, keberadaanku bikin kios ini makin laris, tahu. Masa nggak tahu, cowok ganteng penarik pelanggan paling ampuh. Terutama pelanggan wanita," koar si _Mako-eyed man _dengan alis dinaik turunkan.

"Dari dulu dia kata dirinya ganteng. Padahal yang pernah ngakuin paling-paling cuma ibunya," tuding Yuffie pedas.

"Uapaa? Sudah banyak cewek yang bilang begitu! Yah, kalau dari cewek macam kamu, sih, aku juga nggak mengharap," _counter_ Zack.

"Huuh, siapa juga yang sudi? Huweeek!"

Tifa dan Aerith tertawa nyaris terpingkal-pingkal. Beberapa saat setelahnya baru Zack ikutan terbahak, dan terakhir Yuffie, meski ketawanya agak maksa.

Keempat remaja itu ngobrol agak lama. Sampailah ke topik yang semula dibahas Yuffie bersama Tifa dan Zangan. Ketika Yuffie selesai, tidak ada suara yang lebih keras daripada suara terkesiap seseorang dari luar kios. Yuffie bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar jeritan semacam itu keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki sebelumnya.

"_**EEEEP!" **_jerit Biggs.

Ternyata Biggs dan kawan-kawan sudah menunggu di luar. Kepala-kepala mereka nongol di balik kain penutup kios, urut dari atas ke bawah: Kunsel, Biggs, Wedge. Samar-samar dari luar sebuah gerutuan terdengar. Oh. Reno ada juga rupanya.

"_Oh my oh my oh my… You're not kidding are you?" _ujar Biggs menyambung pembicaraan. Ia masuk ke dalam kios bunga Aerith.

Ruangan tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak waktu Wedge juga memutuskan masuk.

Batin Yuffie, "siapa, sih, nih bocah-bocah? Tahu-tahu nimbrung aja."

"Benar, Tifa?" tanya Kunsel. Matanya berbinar antusias. Tifa mengiyakan. Dan binar itu semakin terang.

"_Wow_…" Wedge bergumam penuh kekaguman. "Berati Tifa itu hebat banget, ya, bisa meladeni atlet yang pakai perangsang. Tos dulu, tos!" ajak Wedge pada Tifa.

"Daripada cuman tos-tosan nggak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita bersulang saja? Ayo makan malam bareng! Aku yang traktir, deh!" ajak Zack semangat. Wedge langsung melonjak kegirangan. Untung saja tidak menyenggol tiang kios Aerith. Bisa rubuh seketika nanti kiosnya.

Akhirnya, acara semula lima sekawan (Zack, Reno, Kunsel, Biggs, Wedge) yang ke _Arcade_ SOLDIER dibatalkan, dan ketujuh manusia (lima sekawan ditambah Tifa dan Yuffie) sepakat mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan merayakan keberhasilan si gadis _martial artist. _Semuanya kelihatan senang sekali sore itu. Yah, bahkan Reno yang biasanya malas ngapa-ngapain lumayan menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Sebelum keluar kios bunga Aerith, Zack memastikan, "kamu yakin nggak mau ikut, Aerith?"

Gadis itu bilang dia harus merawat adiknya yang sedang sakit.

"Mungkin lain kali. Selamat bersenang-senang," katanya diselingi senyuman manis.

Tak lama kemudian semuanya membantu si penjual bunga menutup kiosnya. Setelah Aerith pulang dan gerombolan itu sedang mendiskusikan tujuan wisata kuliner berikut, Tifa berceletuk.

"Apa betul nggak apa-apa nih? Jangan-jangan nanti kalian dikira memihakku? Kan tidak enak sama Loz," katanya. Yuffie bilang sebodo amat sama Loz, tetapi para Firan kompak membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Kalau gitu kita ajak Loz sekalian aja. Dengan begitu netral, kan?" usul Wedge.

"Benar juga. Kalau Loz nggak mau, ya sudah. Yang penting kita sudah mengajaknya," tambah Biggs. "Kita memang duo jenius, Wedge!"

"Panjang umur, _dazoto,_" gumam Reno.

Dari arah gerbang sekolah, siluet pemuda berambut keabu-abuan tersebut mendekat. Tapi ternyata bukan Loz melainkan saudara kembarnya, Yazoo.

"Oooi! Mau ke mana, Yazoo?" sapa si Rambut Landak.

Menghentikan motornya, Yazoo menjawab singkat, "bank."

"_I see_. Untuk tugas beginian, memang cuma kamu yang bisa dipercaya, sih, ya?" gurau Zack. Yazoo hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Zack melanjutkan, "eh, kita mau makan malam merayakan keberhasilan Tifa. O iya, sekadar informasi, Tifa yang masuk final _MAC_, lho."

"Begitukah?" tanggap Yazoo seadanya. Diucapkannya selamat. Tifa merasa senang menerima ucapan dari orang yang jarang bicara itu, meski tidak tahu juga, ucapannya itu tulus atau hanya basa-basi.

"Jadi kami pikir, karena Loz juga berhasil, kenapa nggak sekalian diajak? Kalau mau, kamu dan Kadaj juga boleh ikut. Bagaimana?"

"Mumpung Zack yang nraktir," tambah Wedge.

Yazoo menolak dengan santun. Katanya dia harus mengurus fiskalnya sekarang juga, tapi kalau mereka mau mengajak Loz dan Kadaj, keduanya sedang bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah asrama. Tambahnya, Loz dan Kadaj jarang mau diajak pergi kalau sudah santai-santaian begitu.

"Wah, sayang sekali," kata Zack.

"Begitulah. Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baik. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

Akhirnya sosok nan pembawaannya paling dewasa di antara _triplets _tersebut segera menghilang di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit Midgar.

Hari semakin gelap. Pada akhirnya rombongan lima cowok dua cewek tersebut memutuskan makan bertujuh saja. Naik taksi semuanya menuju sebuah restoran baru di pinggiran Sektor 1. Segera saja dua meja makan 'dijajah' komplotan anak muda itu.

"Aku pesan sup kentang dan sup jagung rebus sebagai _appetizer_. Terus _main course_-nya mau _steak_ iga dan ayam bakar lemon. Oh, oh! Tambah _spaghetti bolognise_! _Dessert_-nya _banana split_ ekstra coklat! Minumannya _deep forest_ dan _milkshake_ stroberi yang ada taburan cinnamon di atasnya. Oke? Kuulangi lagi, ya. Sup kentang…"

Sementara Wedge memesan hampir seluruh menu makanan, Tifa menanyakan tentang Aerith pada Zack; bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu, dan siapa dirinya bagi seorang Zack.

Dengan santai saja pemuda berkulit _fair _tersebut menjawab interogasi Tifa. Bagi Zack, Aerith itu sudah menjadi teman baiknya.

"Tapi tidak lebih, kok," tegasnya. "Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?" goda Zack.

"Jangan bercanda," Tifa mengelak dan melengos. Pandangannya justru bertemu dengan tatapan Kunsel. Pemuda itu segera pura-pura sibuk mengaduk minumannya yang hanya air mineral dengan sedotan.

"Hati-hati, Tifa. _Kanseru _cemburu, lho, kalau kamu cemburu sama _Zakkusu._"

Ini lagi, si Yuffie, malah nambah-nambahin. Kunsel jadi salting, kan… Yuffie langsung bersorak-sorak penuh kemenangan.

"Woi, norak, tahu nggak? Bisa nggak, sih, bersikap normal sehari saja?" sambar Reno.

Si Nona Wutai sudah tentu langsung tersulut emosinya. Mulailah mereka berdua bercekcok ria.

"Reno itu cuma semangat kalau diajak bertengkar Yuffie-_nee_. Benar, kan?" simpul Wedge. Tifa mengangguk-angguk setuju. Biggs, Kunsel, dan Zack pun tak mau ketinggalan. Selain dua pasangan itu, tidak ada yang bicara. Semua memperhatikan pertengkaran _husband-wife-like _tersebut dengan seksama.

"Ini referensi kalau suatu saat kamu dan Tifa bertengkar setelah jadian," kata Zack tanpa ekspresi. Wajah Kunsel langsung merah dibuatnya. Satu hal yang Zack jago, yaitu menggoda orang lain.

Makanan disajikan. Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang, Kunsel berhasil membujuk Reno-Yuffie untuk _suspend _acara mereka. Ketujuh pelajar tersebut menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Syukurlah.

Di luar, hujan rintik-rintik turun. Meski _rainy summer _seharusnya sudah berakhir, _peak summer _tahun ini tidak sepanas puncak musim panas biasanya. Hujan yang turun sore itu menambah rasa syukur Tifa atas _peak summer _yang ini. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya.

Sambil menikmati santapan yang terasa semakin hangat seiring bertambah derasnya guyuran hujan, orang-orang di kedua meja saling berbagi cerita.

Si pentraktir bertanya, "ngomong-ngomong, liburan ini kalian mau ke mana?"

Mendadak diam. Ternyata tak satupun dari mereka punya rencana liburan. Kecuali Tifa, tentu saja. Mengunjungi makam ibunya di _Mount Nibel _sudahmenjadi agenda _fix_ yang tak mungkin berubah.

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita liburan sama-sama saja?" usul Zack. Tidak ada yang kelihatan keberatan dengan ide tersebut. "_Camping._ Bagaimana menurut kalian?" cetus Zack dengan gaya brilian.

"_Iie, iie. _Aku tahu yang lebih baik," sela Yuffie. _"Shopping."_

Yuffie disambut sorakan 'huuu' dari Reno. Uh-oh. Perang dunia ketiga, nih.

"Oh, aku tahu yang lebih baik! Kita _camping _di tengah hutan Nibelheim! Hutan di mana terpendam misteri selama ribuan tahun. Hutan yang memerangkap pesona tak terjamah nan indah seribu rupa. Hutan di mana sulur-sulur menjulur…" bersikukuh, Zack malah terdengar seperti sedang baca puisi.

"Gimanaaaa? Mau kaaaan?" paksanya.

"Ums… Menurutku idemu lumayan. Tapi itu kita pikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang, mari pulang. Kalian para _Blizard_ nggak boleh pulang lebih dari jam setengah sepuluh, kan?" usul Kunsel. "Oh iya, sebelum pulang, kita _cheers _dulu."

Tujuh-tujuhnya berdiri, mengangkat gelas minuman masing-masing.

"_To the final battle,"_ kata Kunsel.

"_To the finish line!"_ Wedge berteriak.

"Buat semangat juang tak terpadamkan!" seru Biggs.

"Semoga beruntung, _zoto,"_ kata Reno ikut andil.

"Untuk kemenangan yang sudah di depan mata," suara cempreng Yuffie.

Penutupnya, seruan Zack "_To_ Tifa Lockhart!"

"_CHEERS!"_

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Ruang tengah asrama putra itu kotor, seperti selalu. Bungkus-bungkus makanan kecil berserakan di atas karpet. Tubuh-tubuh yang malas bergelimpangan di area depan televisi. Beberapa jiwanya telah melayang ke dunia mimpi.

Kadaj bersama saudaranya Loz hampir berangkat ke alam bawah sadar waktu Lima Sekawan melewati ruang tengah yang disebut _Gentleman's Room_ itu. Kelimanya tidak menggubris 'jasad-jasad' yang berserakan di lantai ruangan itu dan terus melangkah menuju jamar masing-masing.

Suara samar tayangan televisi membuat Zack mengurungkan niatnya. Pertandingan klub _baseball_ favoritnya sedang disiarkan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah berita memotong penayangan tersebut. Zack mendecak namun diikutinya juga berita itu demi menunggu lanjutan pertandingan _baseball_ tersebut.

"Malam ini sebuah insiden terjadi di Sektor Satu, kawasan timur Midgar. Sebuah bom meledak di _International Bank of Sector One_, Midgar, tepatnya pada pukul delapan lewat tiga menit. Bom meledak di pintu masuk bank, tempat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Peristiwa tersebut memakan belasan korban jiwa, sementara korban luka-luka yang berjumlah puluhan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Berita dua menitan tersebut memang membuat kaget sebentar, tapi segera menjadi angin lalu bagi si Rambut Landak yang ingin segera menyaksikan lanjutan pertandingannya.

Namun jiwanya terusik tatkala tiba-tiba saja seseorang meraung dari arah belakangnya.

"**YAZOO!"**

Itu jeritan Kadaj.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"That'll be end of everything."<em>

-Yazoo, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p><strong>=toBcontinued=<strong>

* * *

><p>Minna-saaaan! Sepertinya saia lagi-lagi harus minta maaf atas kelamaan update-nya. Gomen, gomeeeen! Saia berusaha update lebih cepat! Saia juga kepingin cerita ini cepet tamat, sebelum saia kuliah kalau bisa XD.<p>

Btw, kalau ada yang bertanya2 kenapa di akhir beberapa dialog Reno ada '_zoto_' dan '_dazoto_', keduanya adalah dialek asli dia baik di AC maupun game yang lupa saia masukkan di chapter2 sebelumnya._  
><em>

Terima kasih sudah menanti-nantikan **xoxo**. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 9.

Kyou wa yomu arigatou (thank you for reading). Kochirae dozo (this way please), review onegai (review if you don't mind) ^w^


	9. Chapter 9

"Insiden bom di _International Bank of Sector One_ Midgar siang tadi menewaskan belasan jiwa. Jenazah korban akan dibawa ke Midgar Hospital untuk identifikasi. Sementara itu korban luka-luka—"

Anak itu tak lagi menggagas komat-kamit si pembaca berita di televisi. Bayangan-bayangan menakutkan terlanjur menguasai akal sehatnya. Tak ia gubris erangan Loz yang terbangun akibat jeritannya. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya nama saudaranya.

**"YAZOO!"**

Diterkamnya gagang pintu, ditabraknya Zack yang berusaha menghalangi. Kadaj tidak mau tahu kalau gerbang sekolah akan ditutup pukul sepuluh. Dia tidak peduli kalau harus tidur di jalanan malam itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali lupa bahwa dirinya tidak begitu tahu di mana Midgar Hospital. Yang Kadaj tahu, dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju lapangan parkir, menaiki motor hijaunya, dan melaju kencang meninggalkan Firaga.

"Kenapa sih anak itu?!" raung Loz sementara itu, disusul erangan-erangan para Firan yang terganggu tidurnya. _Gentlemen's room_ yang tadinya senyap menjadi gaduh seketika.

"Bank Sektor Satu dibom," jelas Zack, masih menghadap pintu keluar. Beberapa detik tanpa reaksi menandakan Loz masih belum mengerti. Malah orangnya tambah bersungut-sungut. Baru saat Zack bertanya, "di mana saudaramu Yazoo?" dia terdiam.

Sejurus kemudian Loz melakukan persis yang dilakukan Kadaj beberapa detik sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

**Things to experience when you have friends along your path**

Chapter 9: SHOURISA (Winner)

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"... It's nothing like I expected."<em>

-Reeve, FFVII: DoC-

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, kalau begitu kerjakan soal-soal di halaman delapan puluh."<p>

Ah, tak terasa sudah hampir selesai sekolah hari itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, kelas Biologi siang itu terasa tenang dan damai. Apa yang _Mister_ Reeve instruksikan dilakukan tiap siswa tanpa pembangkangan. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan melenceng dari topik diajukan padanya. Tidak ada lelucon bodoh di tengah-tengah suasana serius. Tidak ada tiga—_well_, setidaknya dua— provokator berambut keperakan, sang trio pengacau kelas.

Reeve Tuesti menghela nafas. Kenapa dia justru merana dalam keteraturan ini? Ada yang kurang. Sepi rasanya…

Seorang siswa mengacungkan tangan di tengah lamunan sang pengajar.

"Ya, Lo—"

Berhenti.

"... Ya, Fuhito?"

_Mister_ Reeve ternyata merindukan para pembuat onar itu.

"Saya agak kurang yakin dengan jawaban pertanyaan nomor tiga. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya untuk saya, _Sir_?"

Guru berkumis tipis itu pun melirik sekilas soal yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "baik. Semuanya, perhatikan. Ini bagannya."

Sambil menulis di _whiteboard,_ dalam hati _Mister_ Reeve berjanji akan segera besuk ke Midgar Hospital setelah kelasnya berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Ruang rawat VIP Midgar Hospital siang itu sama tenangnya dengan kelas terakhirnya.

"Permisi," salam _Mister_ Reeve. Ditariknya dalam-dalam nafas dan beliaupun masuk tanpa menunda-nunda lagi.

_Mister _Reeve sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk momen ini selama perjalanan tadi, tetapi hatinya tetap mencelos menyaksikan seonggok tubuh terbaring tak bergerak di atas sebuah ranjang putih. Begitu banyak selang dihubungkan ke sana. Di samping, sebuah alat pendeteksi detak jantung bekerja, menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi konstan tapi lambat.

Guru ShinRa itu mengalihkan perhatian dari alat itu. Bukannya Reeve Tuesti tidak tahu arti bunyi-bunyian yang dihasilkannya. Dia hanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," yakinnya. Dan guru tersebut masuk lebih dalam, mendekati sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Yazoo.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri sekali lagi tatkala sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai provokator kelas tertidur di sisi ranjang. Keduanya kelihatan letih.

"Begadang menjagai saudara kalian, ya?" Reeve Tuesti tersenyum agak pedih. "Kalian punya sisi lembut juga rupanya. Tapi kenapa aku harus melihatnya di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Mungkin karena hanya ini kesempatan mereka menunjukkannya."

Berbalik, ternyata beberapa pemuda dari ShinRa berdiri dan menunggu di depan pintu. Ia tak mengenal mereka semua, namun cukup yakin bahwa si jabrik yang paling tinggi itu namanya Zack, anggota klub _baseball_ Firaga kalau tak salah.

"Kalian…" suara serak terdengar di belakangnya. _Mister_ Reeve kembali berbalik dan melihat muridnya itu terbangun.

"Loz." Yang disapa mengucek mata. "Bagaimana keadaan Yazoo?"

Jawaban Loz tak lebih dari sebuah kebimbangan. "Aku juga nggak tahu," katanya. Kesesakan terbaca dalam suaranya yang parau.

Bersamaan dengan itu derap segerombolan orang bergema di koridor rumah sakit. Sejurus kemudian muncullah beberapa gadis, ada yang membawa bungkusan berisi buah-buahan, buku bacaan, bahkan yang lebih aneh, bawa karangan bunga besar bertuliskan '_Yazoo get well soon, we love you_'. Semuanya mengenakan seragam yang sama.

"_Whoa, to,_" gumam Reno dengan dialek anehnya. "Blizard _dazoto_."

**GEDEBRUK GEDEBRUK GEDEBRUK!**

Cewek-cewek itu melempar bawaannya sembarangan lantas langsung mengerumuni Yazoo yang 'tergolek tak berdaya' di atas tempat tidur. Dan dimulailah rumpian _ngalor-ngidul_ mereka. Ada yang berceloteh (dengan hebohnya) tentang seberapa parah Yazoo terluka; ada yang berpendapat kalau Yazoo harusnya masuk ICU (secara berlebihan); dan seorang siswi _Out Of Topic_ malah membicarakan betapa gantengnya Yazoo waktu tidur (dengan semangatnya). _Mister_ Tuesti melongo. Kehadiran sang guru ShinRa itu sama sekali tidak diperhatikan. Jangankan Reeve. Loz dan Kadaj yang jelas-jelas 'berjaga-jaga' di samping tempat tidur saja sampai tertendang ke samping.

**JDIAK!**

"**OI!"** raung Loz. Si tertua mendengus sebal. "Dasar gadis-gadis itu. Mereka datang langsung jadi anarki!"

"Tapi tumben-tumbenan, lho, Blizard mau melakoni yang seperti ini. Kukira hati mereka sudah beku," komentar seorang Firan. Gumaman-gumaman setuju susul menyusul. "Pasti ada udangnya nih," celetuk Biggs.

"Mana, mana?" sambung Wedge. Ini anak kalau topiknya makanan langsung nyambung.

"Tentu saja kami peduli. Yazoo, Loz dan Kadaj kan teman kami juga," kata Tifa Lockhart, tahu-tahu muncul dari belakang. Gadis itu membiarkan rambutnya yang gelap mengilat tergerai siang itu. Penampilan barunya menyebabkan dia kelihatan manis alih-alih kuat seperti biasa. Lebih manis lagi ketika sang finalis _MAC_ mengungkapkan simpatinya pada Loz dan Kadaj diiringi sebuah senyuman menguatkan.

_Mister_ Reeve mengembangkan senyum. "Tak kusangka hari ini semuanya kumpul. Ternyata solidaritas kalian tinggi juga, ya."

Jawab Reno, "begitula—"

"Iya dong, _Mister!_" potong Biggs bangga. Wedge tak mau kalah, "kami kan _together forever happily ever after!_"

Mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mentertawakan kemiripan kata-kata Wedge dengan epilog kebanyakan roman picisan. Atau _ending_ serial kartun anak-anak.

Beberapa waktu berlangsung seperti itu. Blizard dan Firan menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Saat-saat yang langka. Terlebih lagi Loz dan Kadaj pun kadang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Mereka kelihatan sangat _normal_ siang itu, lain dari hari-hari yang lalu. Meski tawanya tidak lepas, semua orang di ruangan itu mengerti, dua bersaudara berterima kasih kepada mereka semua.

"Baiklah. Saya rasa sekarang saya harus kembali. Masih banyak tugas yang harus saya kerjakan," _Mister_ Reeve berpamitan.

"Kalau begitu kami juga," izin Tifa mewakili semua Blizard.

Belum sempat mereka yang berpamitan berdiri,

"Tunggu," cegah Loz. "Aku harus ngomong sesuatu."

"Apa itu, Loz?" sambung satu-satunya guru di ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang menunggu. Tifa menunggu. _Mister_ Reeve apalagi, rasa ingin tahunya memuncak. Semakin lama si jagoan itu menahan pengutaraannya, semakin penasaran semua orang di dalam kamar tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan calon pemenang _Martial Arts Championship_ ini?

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Jarum detik jam sudah berputar sekali. Satu menit telah berlalu sebelum akhirnya hal itu tersampaikan olehnya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri."

**.**

Kesunyian melahap ruangan berisi belasan manusia tersebut.

Tunggu dulu. Apa?

"… dari pertandingan itu, aku mundur."

**.**

Hening lebih lama lagi.

Kata-katanya sangat tidak bisa diterima mentah-mentah.

"Kau bicara apa, Loz?" tanya Kunsel, mulai tanggap. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melengos. Melengos ke arah adiknya yang saat itu sedang berpetualang di dunianya sendiri. Berpetualang sendirian… entah sampai kapan.

Pandangan Loz menerawang lagi. Mereka yang satu ruangan dengannya bertanya-tanya apa persisnya yang sedang dilihat Loz dari adiknya itu. Bulu mata Yazoo yang di luar dugaan lentikkah? Atau hidungnya yang bagus? Dahinya mungkin? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang mereka tahu, Loz memandangi adiknya itu lama sekali.

"Bisa jadi ini adalah waktu yang paling nggak tepat, tapi… sekali saja, aku aku ingin berada di sampingnya."

**.**

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sunyi.

**.**

Loz melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf bila membuat kalian kecewa. Tapi... yah, kalian tahulah, kami sudah bersama-sama bahkan sebelum lahir ke dunia. Dan... tapi... aku..."

Loz berdehem pelan. Keraguan tersirat dari air mukanya. Sekilas ia melirik Kadaj, lalu pandangannya berhenti lagi di Yazoo.

"Selama ini aku nggak pernah ada untuk Yazoo. Karena itu kali ini… Mungkin bakal jadi kali terakhir... aku... ingin... di sisinya..."

Tak yang berani bernafas.

"Loz…" panggil Kadaj lirih. Ditepuknya bahu saudara tertuanya itu.

Tak ada hati yang tidak luluh. Ternyata di balik ke'kurang waras'an mereka, ada sebuah ikatan persaudaraan yang amat kental.

"Jangan salahkan Yazoo. Ini keputusanku. Kalau kalian marah, marahlah padaku."

"Jangan menangis, Loz," bisik Kadaj sedikit terharu.

Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan terpututs-putus pria dengan julukan 'Jagoan' itu. Padahal agak memalukan juga kalau dipikir-pikir, seorang **calon juara bela diri** menangis? Tapi pada situasi tertentu menangis bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Menangis menunjukkan sisi manusiawi seorang manusia.

Lagipula toh nyatanya tidak ada yang benar-benar berani dan rela memecah saat mengharukan itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mundur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu telah berdiri di depan pintu. Rambutnya yang panjang telah diikat lagi.

**"WUEEEH?!" **sentak semua orang.

"Ta-tapi! Tifa..!"

Langsung saja keheningan terusir. Para pelajar ShinRa ribut sendiri-sendiri. Di tengah-tengah semuanya, Yuffie berceletuk mengandalkan suara cempreng bin melengkingnya.

"Tifaaa! Apa kamu lupa dengan tekadmu? Menjadi juara pertama _MAC_ yang perempuan!"

Tifa hanya tersenyum simpul. "Juara macam apa yang menang tanpa bertanding?"

Mendengar hal itu, Yuffie melongo tak percaya. _"Demo demo demo..." _Yuffie bertapi-tapi dalam bahasanya.

"Bagiku menang atau kalah tidak penting lagi. Guruku selalu berkata, yang penting adalah mengikuti kata hati serta melakukan apa yang benar. Itu jauh lebih penting daripada sekadar menjadi yang terbaik."

"Taa-taapiiii… kalau gitu nanti kalian mengecewakan banyak orang, dong?" ungkap Wedge takut-takut. Sebenarnya dia juga agak kecewa. Dia sudah beli tiketnya. Biggs menjitak kepalanya yang ditutup _slayer_ itu seketika.

Tifa tersenyum penuh makna. "Hidup itu penuh pilihan dan dilema, Wedge," tuturnya. Ia lantas berpaling ke si _mantan _rival.

"Lagipula, kita masih bisa bertanding di kesempatan yang lain. Iya, kan, Loz?"

Pemuda yang disebut melempar tanda tanya sambil menelengkan kepala. "Ya," katanya, intonasinya naik; agak tak yakin.

Terisi senyum respek maupun keluh kekecewaan, ruangan VIP itu tak lagi senyap. Ya, semua orang memiliki pilihannya sendiri-sendiri. Pilihan yang mungkin mengecewakan bagi sebelah pihak, namun bagi pemilihnya dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang benar. Karena setiap manusia memiliki hak untuk memutuskan masa depannya.

Simpul Reeve Tuesti, "hmm, saya rasa hari ini kita semua mendapat pelajaran berharga. Ternyata saya yang sudah tua ini masih bisa belajar sesuatu, ya, dari kalian. Saya bangga pada kalian semua."

Anak-anak langsung menoleh ke arah guru mereka. Oh, masih di situ dia rupanya.

"Karena itu adalah pilihan mereka, kita sebaiknya menghargainya."

"Aku juga sependapat dengan _Mister_ Reeve," aku Kunsel. "Dan tak hanya itu, kurasa kita harus belajar mendukung keputusan Loz dan Tifa."

"Yah, aku, sih, bukannya nggak setuju… Malahan menurutku Loz dan Tifa kelihatan keren banget hari ini."

"_Un_! Nggak nyangka _Rozzu _bisa lumayan keren juga. Kalau Tifa sih, emang selalu keren…"

"Nepotisme, _dazoto_."

"Oi Banci! Nggak ada hak bicara!"

Zack menghela nafas. "Kalian berdua ini memang selalu bertengkar dalam situasi apapun ya. Dasar pasutri sejati."

"OI-OI-OI!"

"OI _ZAKKUSU_! Hati-hati bicaramu!"

Derai tawa pun mengakhiri pertemuan kelompok satu almamater itu. Mungkin keputusan kedua rival tersebut tidak seperti harapan banyak orang. Namun, tidak mungkin seburuk itu juga, kan? Apalagi ada sebuah alasan yang tepat di belakangnya.

Dan harapan akan esok yang lebih baik pun terbit.

**.**

**.**

**=toBcontinue=**

* * *

><p><em>"But enough of the small talk. You pretend not to care, but you always come through in the end."<em>

-Reeve, FFVII: DoC-

* * *

><p>Cerita author: saia beneran punya temen kembar 3 di sekolah. Gyaaa... Bahkan setelah dewasa mereka bertiga tetep imut. Bedanya sama Loz-Yazoo-Kadaj adalah mereka sangaaaaat sangat amat teramat pendiam. Dan pintar. Tapi kembar 3 emang terasa spesial di mata banyak orang ^^<p>

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca chapter lalu dan chapter ini. Nggak lupa saia ucapkan terima kasih buat reviewer chapter lalu: **love30katrina, Ayumi Takahasy, **dan **Reiya Sumeragi.**

Oh iya, selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ja ne! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: di titik ini saia merasa cerita ini FAIL. Sangat FAIL. Benar2 FAIL *jedotin kepala* Sudah dibuatin plot juga jalan ceritanya nggak bisa bener2 jelas. Separuh jiwaku *bleh* pingin berhenti aja, tapi separo yang lainnya ngotot namatin. Jadi gimana enaknya, pembaca? TTATT

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The fourth quarter nearly finish, while the scores are still chasing one another. Now ShinRa is equal to Junon at eighty seven. Will one of the superiors scores, or this battle will end draw?"<strong>_

Bersamaan dengan komentar komentator, pemain jangkung berseragam biru terus menerobos pertahanan lawannya. Lihai sekali, semua penjaga berhasil ia lewati nyaris tanpa usaha berarti.

"Rude! _Defend!"_ seru sala satu lawannya. Pemuda yang mengenakan topi _beanie_ itu bersorak singkat ketika sang _defender_ terakhir mampu merebut bola. Bola yang serta merta dioper padanya segera digiring menuju ring.

_**"Ten seconds! Will this ShinRa captain bring a sweet victory to his team?"**_

Sang kapten terus berlari dan menghindari serangan sekuat tenaganya. Paru-parunya sampai sakit tiap kali menarik nafas. Namun ia terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke tujuan, tak ada niat berhenti sedikitpun.

_**"Five!"**_

Ya ampun, tinggal lima detik.

Separuh _spectators _berdiri dari bangkunya.

_**"Four! Three! Two! One!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLAM!**

Penonton menggila dalam euforia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hug and Kiss<strong>

**Things to experience when you have friends along your path**

Chapter 10: SERIOUS

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"You're acting pretty worked up over there."<em>

-Kunsel, FFVII: CC-

* * *

><p>Rutinitas bergulir lagi. Ya, selama beberapa hari Kunsel tiba-tiba jadi pahlawan. Ia mendapat tepukan bangga para Firan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Beberapa gadis sekarang mulai tersipu saat ia melenggang melewati mereka. Namun tak lama ia kembali jadi pelajar yang biasa-biasa saja.<p>

Jam tiga sore Kunsel kembali termangu di kursinya. Kelas Profesor Sephiroth membahas bab baru tentang partikel radioaktif. Itu seharusnya topik yang menarik, tapi herannya tidak membuat Kunsel tertarik.

Tidak perlu heran, sekarang tak ada yang lain di otak laki-laki bertopi itu selain omongan pelatihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Dang, dude! You made us **flutter**!"_ Zack masuk dan langsung menyambit Kunsel dengan kaos merah._

_Kunsel menjauhkan kaos Zack dari wajahnya, mengrenyit gara-gara baunya yang apak. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari badannya sendiri lebih apak, jadi memutuskan tidak mengomentari itu. Kunsel tersenyum lebar. Katanya, "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu **berkibar**?"_

_"Yang benar **berdebar-debar, **Konyol. Sial. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta."_

_Kunsel melotot ngeri. Tapi kemudian kedua sobat karib tertawa, terus ngobrol. Tak lama setelahnya pelatih tim basket ShinRa masuk ke ruang ganti. Kemenangan tidak membuat wajahnya berseri-seri._

_"Ada apa,_ Coach?"_  
><em>

_"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya dapat pemain bagus kurang dari seminggu."_

_Zack, sambil berpakaian, bertanya heran, "Memangnya kenapa dengan pemain kita?"_

_"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka tahun ini pertandingan menjadi lahan pembantaian. Akibatnya kita kena imbasnya. Rude itu pemain cadangan terakhir," jelasnya lesu._

_Kedua remaja bertukar pandang._

_Waktu itu satu-satunya solusi yang dapat mereka tawarkan adalah bahwa Zack bersedia dijadikan pemain cadangan. Itu juga karena Zack ternyata cukup gila untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kunsel tak bisa benar-benar menganggap serius koar si Jabrik. Mana mungkin Zack yang bahkan nggak bisa _men-dribble_ lurus itu ikutan di pertandingan seserius _Midgar Basketball League_? Apalagi faktanya, Zack memang nggak bisa serius. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak rela melihat laga yang dicintainya berubah jadi tempat lawakan.

Kunsel menggeleng. Sekali lagi melirik jam dinding, bertanya-tanya kenapa hari itu terasa sangat panjang. Ada niat untuk tidur, tapi segera pupus ketika Kunsel ingat di kelas siapa dia berada sekarang. Sebosan-bosannya dirinya sekarang, ia masih sayang nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah bebas yaitu berbelok ke bagian selatan gedung S. Di sana ada lapangan basket _indoor _yang nyaris tak pernah digunakan.

Baiklah, sekarang dari mana harus mulai? Aha. Pemuda itu meraih ke dalam rak bola dan mengambil satu bola. Seketika matanya berbinar. Dan kali ini bukan binar _night mode_ Mako_ eyes._

Si pemuda bertopi _baseball_ hitam berjalan ke hadapan ring, agak gontai. Namun, tepat ketika wajahnya menengadah untuk melihat ring,

ia merasakan hidupnya telah kembali.

_**Bam bam bam…**_

Ia memantul-mantulkan bolanya lihai dan mengambil ancang-ancang _shooting_.

"_Kau tahu kenapa aku suka basket?"_ sebuah suara bergetar dalam benaknya. _"Karena dalam basket, aku tahu apa tujuanku."_

Dia mengamati ring yang menjulang menantangnya. Pantulan bola di tangannya semakin cepat.

"_Apa tujuanmu?"_

"_Tujuanku? Hahaha. Apakah itu penting? Aku toh akan mati sebelum mewujudkannya."_ Suara itu muncul dan memudar, tetapi semakin keras ketika muncul kembali. _"Tapi kau, kau berbeda. Kau harus __**punya**__ tujuan. Dan setelah itu, kau harus mengejarnya. Jangan pernah lupa, _**berjuang meraih cita-cita**(*)_ adalah nama belakangmu."_

Serta merta sosok itu menembakkan bola. Bola yang dilempar dari tengah lapangan itu sempat menggelinding di pinggiran ring, sebelum masuk ke dalamnya dengan sukses.

Ia menghembuskan nafas. Kelegaan maksimum menyejukkan hatinya. Senang. Puas.

"Belum kehilangan sentuhan, eh?" kata sebuah suara lagi.

Tunggu. Itu suara yang berbeda.

Apa?!

Segera pemuda itu berbalik. Sosok kapten basket Firaga telah bersandar di dinding, mengamatinya, tersenyum misterius.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku nggak membuntutimu! Setelah kelas terakhirku aku memang berniat latihan di lapangan itu. Hei! Apa kau marah? Cloud! Ya, aku ingat, namamu Cloud, kan? Hei! Bisa tolong berhenti sebentar?"

Sekarang Kunsel dan orang itu menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Orang itu tak berbalik sedikitpun selama Kunsel berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau punya kemampuan. Kenapa nggak coba main dulu?"

Kunsel terus mengikuti langkah cepat si pirang, '_kloning'_-nya. Orang itu tidak melambatkan langkah sedikitpun setelah menaiki sekian banyak tangga. Ngos-ngosan Kunsel menyambangi kecepatan orang itu.

Yah, itu hal bagus. Orang ini punya stamina.

"Saat ini kami benar-benar butuh pemain. Kami tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah karena semua atlet yang baik main untuk cabang olahraga lain. Kalau kau bisa meng-_cover,_ kami bakal sangat terbantu. Pertandingannya masih empat hari. Kalau latihan mulai sekarang, aku yakin kita bisa bermain dengan baik nanti."

Dia berbelok ke lorong tangga yang lain, masih tak bergeming. Kunsel mengikutinya terus, tak mau menyerah. Dia menjelaskan kemenangan yang tinggal sejengkal jauhnya. Dia bahkan mulai menceritakan betapa betapa besar keinginan pribadinya untuk menang.

Sampai di satu titik Kunsel nekat mendahuluinya dan menyetopnya dari depan.

"Kumohon, bergabunglah."

'_Atau si gila Zack yang bakal bergabung dan kacaulah pertandingan itu,' _pikirnya putus asa.

Orang itu menatapnya—setidaknya kelihatannya begitu. Dan meskipun mereka sama-sama pakai topi _baseball_ hitam, ia dapat merasakan pandangan orang itu bisa menembusnya.

"_I'm not interested," _tukas orang itu datar.

"Kau nggak bisa berbohong. Aku mengawasimu, dan percaya, deh, aku tahu orang mana yang benar-benar ingin bermain."

"Apakah aku benar-benar ingin bermain atau tidak bukan urusanmu." Ia melewati Kunsel dengan gesit.

Apa Kunsel akan menyerah sekarang?

Belum.

"Pertandingan ini benar-benar penting buatku! Basket adalah tujuanku hidup!"

Hanya Gaia yang tahu apa yang membuat orang itu berhenti menjauh. Tetapi syukurlah orang itu mau berhenti.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya berada sangat dekat dengan impianmu. Seumur hidup aku selalu bermimpi jadi kapten tim basket, dan bermain di kelas dunia suatu hari nanti. Sekarang aku benar-benar jadi kapten. Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju impianku yang sesungguhnya. Kalau kau ada di posisiku, kau nggak mungkin melepas impianmu begitu saja hanya gara-gara tidak cukup keras berusaha, kan?" Kunsel menambahkan, "Itu sebabnya aku nggak akan menyerah untuk mengajakmu bergabung."

Omongan Kunsel mungkin menyentuhnya. Bahkan dari belakang orang itu tampak bimbang beberapa saat. Akan tetapi ia kembali dengan jawaban yang tak pernah dipertimbangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya punya impian. Permisi."

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Ternyata kali inipun Cloud Strife terpaksa menimbun diri dengan buku-buku. Cloud menyisir jajaran kelas 600 perpustakaan utama ShinRa. Secara asal tangannya menarik sesuatu dari sana. Dia pun kembali ke bangku tempat ia biasa membaca—bangku mahoni besar di pojokan—dengan sebuah bacaan usang.

Kata seseorang _acquaintance_, semua tindakan hampir pasti ada tujuannya. Membaca ada tujuannya, yaitu untuk memperoleh informasi mengenai sesuatu, tetapi Cloud sama sekali tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengambil buku itu dari raknya.

Juga tentang tujuan hidupnya, ia tak yakin sama sekali.

Tadinya, ia kira ia memiliki tujuan, atau paling tidak pedoman. Tapi suatu hari pedoman itu pergi, dan dirinya pun terombang-ambing. Rasanya sama saja seperti kapal muatan yang tahu-tahu kehilangan kapal pemandu di tengah badai. Tinggal tunggu saja sampai badai itu melenyapkannya.

"_Semua manusia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Suatu saat kalau aku pergi, kau pasti mengerti. Kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu. Hidupmu sendiri."_

Lalu ingatlah Cloud akan orang itu dan senyumannya. Wajah orang itu tergambar jelas. Matanya yang biru dan rambutnya yang pirang. Baju necisnya. Caranya menyisir rambut. Caranya menyebut namanya.

Rasanya punya sahabat…

Ia cepat-cepat mengenyahkan memori lama dari pikirannya. Buru-buru ia memfokuskan perhatian ke jilid lembaran kekuningan tadi. Judulnya _Maladies and Their Cures._

Cloud terkejut dan semakin mencecar judul buku tersebut.

Titel itu menyebabkan ingatannya kembali pada sosoknya yang telah tiada. Tidak juga. Sebenarnya Cloud tidak pernah lupa akan dia, atau berniat melupakannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan buku itu di meja dan membiarkan angin dari jendela yang terbuka membalik halaman-halamannya.

[Page 643, Starscar Syndrome—Geostigma]

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Ingat! Prioritas kalian adalah bermain tanpa cedera!" pelatih ShinRaga berteriak-teriak dari tepi lapangan. Sementara itu timnya terus mengejar ketinggalan.

Kali ini lawan mereka berasal dari Golden Province, provinsi yang terkenal karena _amusement park_-nya, _Gold Saucer_. Sebuah tim yang ganasnya luar biasa.

Pemain lawan menyeringai mendengar komando itu. Dengan sengaja ia berlari menerjang seorang pemain ShinRa yang sedang lengah.

"Rude, awas!"

Peringatan Kunsel terlambat.

Orang bertubuh tinggi besar itu menabrak Rude keras, membuatnya terseret sambil memegangi kaki.

Dengan segera Kunsel menengok ke arah wasit. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya apa yang dilakukan wasit itu. Dia bersiul-siul seakan-akan ini adalah liburan musim panasnya.

Kunsel melempar pandangan mengutuk ke si wasit pendek itu. Wasit itu hanya pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

"**&*^%#!** Ini yang kalian namakan pertandingan?! Dasar bedebah nggak beradab!" umpat Reno emosi. Sementara si ia sibuk mengacung-acungkan jari tengah, Zack membantu Kunsel memapah Rude.

"Kamu nggak papa? Demi rambut Sephiroth, kakimu bengkak tuh!"

"Nggak perlu teriak begitu, Zack," kata Kunsel kesal. "Tanpa lihat dia juga sudah tahu," katanya mewakili si teman yang kesakitan.

"Gila, ini pertandingan paling menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat!" sentak Reno dari belakang. "Rude itu cuma pemain cadangan!"

Pak Pelatih tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kunsel.

"Aku sudah bilang, sebisa mungkin hindarilah cedera. Kau bukannya berhati-hati malah berusaha mencetak angka."

"Lihatlah, _Coach,_ sekarang skor kita hanya ketinggalan empat belas. Di kuarter terakhir kita bisa mengungguli mereka."

Coach dan anak asuhnya itu menengok bangku cadangan. Duduklah seorang pemuda, tidak melihat ke arah mereka. Matanya yang biru ganjil menyorot ring musuh.

"Hah… Kau yakin tentang ini, Kunsel?" tanya si pria awal lima puluhan ragu-ragu.

"Sangat yakin," tegas sang kapten mantap.

Pelatih bergumam tidak jelas. Kemudian serunya, "Cloud Strife, giliranmu bermain."

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Di kuarter ke empat, tim dari Golden Province bermain lebih buas lagi. Satu per satu pemain ShinRa tumbang. Dan secara ekstrimnya, meski ada lima pemain yang bertahan, hanya satu yang benar-benar bermain maksimal. Dialah Cloud Strife, sang pemain baru.

Ketertarikan penonton yang sudah memudar sejak kuarter ke-dua kembali kini. Melihat betapa jagonya anak baru itu melewati musuh, mereka jadi antusias. Semangat Kunsel pun berkobar kembali. Kelelahan yang menumpuk ia abaikan demi menyuport Cloud.

Cloud sendiri berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Dibantu Kunsel ia mencetak empat belas angka. Tiga angka terakhir ia raih setelah akhirnya berhasil melakukan tripoint. Sekarang tinggal satu serangan, dan berbuah manis sudah latihan kerasnya selama empat hari.

_**"Fifteen second! Oh my God this is the most destining day in my life! This occasion is repeated one more time! Let's see if this boy could make a miracle."**_

Memang hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat mereka menang. Cloud masih di daerah pertahanannya sendiri, dan sekarang kelima pemain tidak menyerang, tetapi mengepungnya. Sebenarnya, akan lebih mudah bagi Cloud kalau mereka semua menyerang. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengecoh mereka dan melenggang leluasa ke ring mereka. Tapi dia harus melompati pagar manusia itu atau menghilang untuk dapat mengibuli mereka sekarang. Dan yang jelas, rekan-rekan satu tim tak bisa diandalkan karena semuanya sudah tidak punya tenaga.

Ia mendribble ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tak menemukan celah untuk menerabas. Dan waktu semakin menipis.

_**"Oh my God. This game likely ends draw. Ten! Nine!"**_

"Cloud!" Ia dipanggil tiba-tiba.

Kunsel sudah ada di sisi seberang. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana lawan bisa luput menjaganya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas. Kunsel bebas. Hanya saja ego yang selalu ada dalam dirinya takkan membiarkan bola itu menerjang ring kalau bukan dirinya sendiri yang melakukannya.

"_Capai tujuanmu, hanya itu yang harus kauperhatikan. Singkirkan yang lain."_

_**"Five! Four!"**_

"_Kau bukan Cloud Strife yang dulu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."_

Jadi dia melambungkan bola setinggi-tingginya, melewati pagar manusia. Membiarkan Kunsel menerimanya.

Lawan-lawannya berteriak-teriak marah. Seketika mereka berbalik, lalu berlari ke arah Kunsel

_**"Three!"**_

Kunsel sudah melakukan tembakan. Bola menggelinding di ring.

_**"Two!"**_

Oh ayolah!

_**"One!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Syuut…**

**BRUKH BRUK BRUAGH!**

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Setelah kemenangan itu, Cloud mulai dikelilingi orang-orang merepotkan. Bahkan saat ini dia dipaksa mampir ke kamar 89, kamar di mana Kunsel berbaring tak bisa bergerak karena lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. _Yeah,_ para penggilas brutal itu menabraknya tanpa ampun, tapi ShinRa menang. _Yeah,_ Cloud yang memiliki andil besar jadi pahlawan juga sekarang.

Yeah, mulai hari itu Cloud dianggap sebagai teman Kunsel. Dan, _yeah,_ kelihatannya lima sekawan mendapat anggota baru. Anggota baru yang dipaksa bergabung.

**.**

**.**

**=toBcontinued=**

* * *

><p><em>"If that even happens."<em>

-Cloud, FFVII: CC-

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong> berjuang mencapai cita-cita: strive (pronunciationnya sama dengan **Strife** ;p)


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: anu, ternyata saia masih ingin melanjutkan cerita ini. Makasih atas dukungan pembaca sekalian :) Terutama pada **love30katrina, Roanolic,** dan** Roux Marlet **reviewer chapter lalu. Untuk silent reader dan silent favoriter (?), makasih banyak juga :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hug and Kiss<strong>

**.**

**Things to experience when you have friends along your path**

Chapter 11: CRAZE

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Percaya atau tidak, salah satu pelajaran wajib para putri ShinRa adalah mengarang puisi.

Puisi bagi sebagian besar orang dianggap sebagai media penyampaian perasaan yang efektif. Tapi harus diingat, tak semua orang pandai menulis puisi, seperti Tifa Lockhart contohnya.

Boleh setuju boleh tidak, tapi sebagian besar orang menganggap dan mengakui, para pujangga puisi biasanya mereka yang melankolis dan romantis. Tetapi mengalami berbagai kepahitan tak lantas membuat seorang insan jadi melankolis, apalagi romantis.

Hari itu Tifa dikabari bahwa kesehatan ayahnya mulai memburuk. Tak heran, beliau memang sudah lebih dari setengah abad usianya. Ditambah lagi, Tuan John Lockhart termasuk tipe pekerja keras yang suka lupa waktu makan dan istirahat. Ini membuat Tifa sangat khawatir.

Tak hanya di tanah kelahirannya, di sinipun Tifa mempunyai kekhawatiran yang lain. Siapa, sih, yang tidak tahu Tifa begitu perhatian pada Kunsel? Dan siapa, sih, yang tak tahu Kunsel sekarang sedang demam tinggi lantaran digilas traktor-traktor brutal Golden Province? Seakan belum cukup, Tifa masih dihantui masalah perselisihan di klub bela dirinya. Sang pelatih terancam dikeluarkan setelah kepergok menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan salah seorang anak didiknya sendiri, yang menimbulkan pro kontra berkepanjangan.

Sesak dada Tifa memikirkan itu semua. Ia ingin mencurahkan masalah-masalah yang tertimbun dalam hidupnya itu ke kertas, lalu membakarnya habis. Tapi kertasnya kosong. Tifa Lockhart belum menulis puisinya.

**"**_**The mysterious abyss is the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.** Loveless. Act one.__"_

Itu tadi adalah sepenggal kutipan kumpulan puisi kuno berjudul "Loveless", dibacakan guru sastra di depan kelas. Guru itu menghayati tiap kata yang ia ucapkan secara penuh, dan bagi separuh isi kelas malah kelihatan konyol.

Huh. Kayak si guru itu peduli saja.

"Ungkapkanlah perasaan kalian lewat puisi: cinta yang tak terbalas, dengki yang tertimbun, kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap, apapun itu," kata sang guru.

Setelahnya, Genesis Rhapsodos kembali membaca puisinya tanpa berhenti. Sambil berjalan-jalan memutari kelas si lelaki berkepala merah menekankan kata-kata yang menurutnya 'indah dan menyakitkan di waktu yang sama'.

Argh! Tifa jadi ingin menutup kupingnya. Boro-boro bisa melakukan itu, nafasnya membeku menyadari _Sir_ Genesis telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Alas_… _An hour ain't enough? Are you making a dough?_"

Alas..._ harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _Tifa membatin.

"Rupanya kau bukan tipe yang berbakat walau penampilanmu memikat," lanjut _Sir _Genesis tanpa sungkan. "Tak apa. Terkadang manusia butuh rangsangan tertentu 'tuk dapat ekspresikan perasaan. Aku, rangsangan itu adalah "Loveless". Ah~ roman ini sempurna. Aku bisa menelurkan karya luar biasa hanya dengan membaca salah satu _part_-nya," celotehnya dengan nada mengenang.

Guru nyentrik itupun berlalu sambil ... Tifa mulai merinding. Tapi tidak berhenti di situ saja. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik.

"Aha… Untuk kasusmu mungkin justru kehancuran yang menjadi pemacu andalan. _Don't ye forget…_ **_The mysterious abyss is the Gift of the Goddess.__"_**

Teman-teman satu kelas melirik-lirik ngeri ke arah pria tiga puluhan tersebut. Memang dari dulu guru nyentrik satu ini memang sudah terkenal dengan sifat anehnya. Tapi tetap saja...

Syukurlah Tifa tidak harus berlama-lama lagi. Bel segera berbunyi.

Melangkah cepat, si gadis setinggi 167 cm turun untuk menyelesaikan urusan di loker. Di tengah perjalanan Tifa bertemu Jessie dan Elena.

"Hei Tifa!" sapa Elena ceria. Jessie ikut melambai sekilas.

"Hai. Kalian mau ke mana?" sapa Tifa balik, melambatkan langkah.

"Perpustakaan. Tahu nggak, cowok keren yang baru saja masuk sini itu ternyata sering terlihat di perpustakaan. Hihihi… Aku dan Jessie kepingin lihat juga. Cuci mata, cuci mata."

Sela Jessie, "Aku nggak ikut-ikutan, kok. Aku ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi untuk tugas akhirku. Cuma si Elena ini yang kecentilan."

Elena menyikut si Ekor Kuda. Pipinya pun ikut digembungkan.

"Kau nggak akan bisa berpaling dari cowok itu kalau sudah lihat sendiri wajahnya. Dia itu ganteng bangeet!"

_"Whaaat?_ Lalu Tseng mau kaukemanakan, hah? Bahkan pacar sendiri dinomorduakan. Benar-benar gadis tak berbakti kau Elena!"

"Hei, hei. Aku juga nggak mau dianggap menjauhkanmu dari Tseng, lho" goda Tifa ikut-ikutan.

Wajah Elena memerah. "Aku dan Kak Tseng nggak pacaraaan! _Err…_ Belum. _Err…_ Semoga nanti…"

Tifa dan Jessie terkikik-kikik. Dan Elena pun semakin merah saja.

Akhirnya Tifa berkata lagi, "Yah, karena aku ada perlu juga, tak ada salahnya. Sebelumnya—eh! Tunggu, aku mau ke loker dulu. Elena! Hentikan! Aduduh!"

Elena yang langsung mengamit dan menarik Tifa menyerbu perpustakaan dengan penuh semangat. Selanjutnya di tengah jalan mereka bertemu Yuffie yang setelah diceritai memutuskan untuk ikut. Lalu Biggs dan Wedge juga ikut. Lalu Zack. Reno ikutan diseret. Akhirnya orang-orang itu berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam ruangan tenang di ujung lorong.

"Psst! Yang mana orangnya?"

Elena celingukan. Bisiknya, "biasanya di… Di mana ya?"

Aduh! Anak ini...

Sementara Tifa dan Jessie berusaha tetap sabar, Yuffie masih mengamati sekitar layaknya ninja. Sedang para cowok yang cuma ikut-ikutan malah berkeliaran melihat-lihat koleksi buku.

Sejurus kemudian, Elena berseru, "Ah! Itu dia! Cowok yang pakai topi _baseball_ hitam di situ tuh."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Eeeh? Jadi cowok ganteng itu maksudnya _Kanseru_? Nggak lucu!"

"Lho, harusnya bukan. Kunsel kan masih demam di kamarnya," timpal Wedge tahu-tahu.

"Mana? Mana?" Biggs juga kepingin lihat.

"Itu? Itu Cloud," papar Zack. "Oooi! Cloud!"

"**SSSSSST!"**

Serentak seluruh mata memelototi rombongan berisik Zack. _Librarian_ ikut membeliak garang ke arah mereka. Gerombolan itupun sibuk membungkuk minta maaf. Dan mereka berjinjit menuju orang yang telah dicari-cari itu.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Lagi baca buku apa, sih?" dengan sok akrab Zack mengawali perbincangan. Tanpa ragu direbutnya buku tebal dari hadapan Cloud.

"Tentang penyakit?"

Tiba-tiba Zack menutup buku keras-keras, dan memandang Cloud penuh arti.

"Cloud… Tak kusangka kau sangat perhatian pada Kunsel."

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus, sangat-sangat terganggu. Ingin pindah, tapi delapan makhluk menyusahkan itu membatasi gerakannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya risih adalah si perempuan pirang dengan model rambut bob. Mata birunya yang besar membulat, seakan-akan Cloud itu alien atau apa. Menjengkelkan.

Cloud tak segan melempar tatapan _apa-lihat-lihat_ terdinginnya. Sialnya mata biru itu semakin membulat penuh kekaguman.

"Boleh kenalan—"

"Hai. Aku Jessie. Siapa namamu?" tanya Jessie sesudah sukses mendorong Elena ke samping.

Dasar... Tadi katanya nggak ikut-ikutan. Hah... Yang namanya perempuan memang di mana-mana sama saja.

"Huh."

Sayangnya si cowok ganteng mengabaikannya, membuat Jessie cemberut. Dan Elenapun terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

"Cloud, aku nggak nyangka kau suka menyendiri di tempat seperti ini. Itu sama saja kayak mengetahui Reno ternyata sering banget nelpon mamanya," kicau Wedge lancar.

"_Shut up,_ _dazoto_!" raung Reno. Wajahnya sekarang sewarna rambutnya.

Zack tergelak. "Benar juga. Kamu hobi baca ya? Apa di sekolahmu yang lama kamu juga sering mampir ke perpustakaan?"

"O iya, kita malah belum tau Cloud itu dari SMP mana. Mana dia masuknya telat, lagi. Sebenarnya kau dari mana, sih, Cloud?"

_"None of your business, porky,"_ katanya ketus, membuat Wedge terkesiap dan nyaris menangis.

Tifalah yang pertama tertawa geli.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Reno sebal. Dia kira Tifa sedang mentertawakan dirinya, meski Tifa ketawanya telat.

Tifa tersenyum. "Nggak," katanya, "awalnya semua cowok berlagak _cool_ seperti Cloud, tapi setelah itu sifat _cool_ mereka menguap entah ke mana, dan tinggal kegilaan yang tersisa dari mereka. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa Cloud juga bakal berakhir seperti Zack dan yang lain."

Reno lagi bergumam _'aku masih_ cool, dazoto,' waktu Cloud menengok sekilas. Mungkin bukan karena ucapan Tifa barusan, tetapi keningnya agak berkerut sekilas. Namun Cloud melengos pura-pura tak peduli sejurus kemudian.

"Hehe. Yang satu ini mungkin butuh waktu agak lama. Gengsinya tinggi juga," komentar Tifa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"_Ki o tsukete, ne_," pesan Yuffie yang artinya "hati-hati, ya."

Hm. Aneh. Cewek itu tidak pernah mengucapkan itu padanya sebelum ini. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, memang banyak hal aneh hari itu. Kalau _Sir_ Genesis bertingkah aneh, sih, sudah biasa, tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Sambil terus merenungkannya, Tifa berjalan kaki menuju rumah gurunya, Zangan.

Tifa berbelok dan memasuki gang sempit yang selalu ia lewati. Gang itu sepi dan agak gelap, tapi jalan pintas yang dekat ke tempat Zangan. Di mulut gang ia merasakan sesuatu: perasaan tidak aman. Perasaan itu disusul suara aneh dari jalanan di luar. Ia mengabaikannya—mungkin itu keanehan lainnya—sampai sebuah batu memantul di dinding bata dan jatuh tepat di sebelah kakinya.

Tifa berbalik. Dan—

**BOOOOM!**

Tepat di mulut gang meledaklah granat.

_"My—"_ pekik Tifa seraya berlindung di balik _waste container_ besar. Gelombang udara panas dirasakannya merambas masuk gang yang sempit itu. Beberapa benda yang menempel di dinding berjatuhan akibat getaran ledakan._  
><em>

"Ah!" pekik Tifa lagi. Rasa sakit menghampirinya.

Belum sempat dia mengecek apa yang melukainya, ia mendengar komando dari arah jalan raya.

"Periksa setiap sudut! Tawan semuanya!"

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _raung kesadaran Tifa.

Suara tembakan lantas bergaung. Disusul ledakan yang lain dan jeritan beberapa orang. Tifa kalut. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, kebingungan, dan takut setengah mati.

Ia berusaha keras menyeret kaki, berjuang mencapai ujung lorong. Lebih keras lagi usahanya ketika didengarnya derap langkah di mulut gang. Tifa hanya bisa berharap langkah kaki itu bukan milik orang jahat. Kalau iya ia takkan bisa lari dari mereka.

_"Hey!"_

_Oh tidak._

Tersaruk-saruk perempuan itu berusaha kabur. Ia tiba di mulut gang hanya untuk mendapati jalanan nyaris tanpa pengguna, dan kakinya ternyata berdarah-darah; ada pecahan botol kaca tertancap di sana. Tifa meringis ngeri. Tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk itu. Dengan kalap arah ke rumah Zangan diambilnya.

Tifa benar-benar berharap bisa mendapat perlindungan di sana. Masalahnya, rumah Zangan paling tidak masih satu kilometer jauhnya.

_"Hey!"_ Ia mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan secara brutal itu lagi. Dan suara deru mesin. Ia semakin dimakan ketakutan.

Tifa memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kepanikan itu menghancurkan.

_Dan kalau harus hancur, aku takkan hancur karena panik, _ikrarnya tanpa sadar.

_Ting!_

Diingatnya perkataan _Sir_ Genesis tentang kehancuran yang bisa jadi ilham. Sebenarnya kegilaan macam apa ini? Bisa-bisanya perkataan itu jadi kenyataan.

Tifa menarik nafas dengan cepat. Alih-alih memikirkan hal remeh, mencari cara untuk kabur saja belum tentu bisa menyelamatkannya. Apalagi deru mesin itu kian keras.

Situasi semakin genting sampai akhirnya Tifa memutuskan berpikir dengan tenang pun takkan membantu banyak. Tepat saat ia mulai menyeret kaki lagi, mesin hitam menyambangi langkahnya.

_Terlambat_, batin siswi itu putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tifa."

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's unfortunate that you cannot understand the beauty of these lines."<em>

_-_Genesis, FFVII: CC-

* * *

><p><em><strong>KABOOM!<strong>_

Suara ledakan yang jauh itu didengar oleh mereka di _Gentlemen's Room _Asrama Firaga. Umpatan-umpatan berlambungan. Seluruh _boarder_ merapat ke jendela, di mana dari sana terlihat asap hitam membumbung. Tak hanya satu-dua orang dari para lelaki itu yang langsung panik.

"Kita terlalu dekat dari medan tempur!" teriak yang satu.

"Kita tidak aman di sini!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Berisik banget, sih! Nggak perlu menjerit-jerit segala, kali! Kayak perempuan saja."

"Bukan kami yang kayak perempuan. Kau yang gila! Kita bisa mati!"

Di tengah kekacauan _intradormitory,_ sosok Zack merenung sambil memandangi jendela dari jauh.

"Gawat."

**.**

**.**

"_Kali ini mau ke mana?"_

_Orang itu berhenti. Kalau sudah kepergok mau bagaimana lagi?_

_Zack melipat tangan. "Apa kau mau pergi ke bar-bar itu lagi? Bukannya aku mau ikut campur, tapi pergi ke bar dilarang. Apalagi kerja di bar. Dilarang keras."_

"Problem?" _tantang orang itu. Ia segera pergi, tak memberi kesempatan bicara lagi._

_Zack hanya bisa berteriak, "lain kali ajak aku!_ Hey,_ Cloud!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kunsel yang seharusnya tak keluar kamar terhuyung-huyung menghampiri Zack. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Kunsel.

Mata Zack masih menerawang.

"Perang dimulai."

Kegetiran nyaris _tersurat_ dari suaranya.

"Harusnya aku melarangnya pergi."

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Mesin berderu halus itu berhenti tepat di samping Tifa sekarang. Tifa bisa merasakan mata pengendaranya terpaku mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat.

Tifa sudah tahu saat seperti ini pasti datang.

_Inilah guna Zangan melatihku._

"Tifa."

Tifa hampir saja menghantam siapapun itu yang bisa tahu namanya. Untung saja sebelum tinjunya menghantam tengkorak orang itu, Tifa keburu sadar siapa dia.

"Kau! Cloud?"

_Keanehan apa lagi ini?_

"Naik," kata Cloud, nyaris seperti titah.

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan kelahiran Mei itu merasa bodoh. Ia merasa tidak mengerti banyak hal. Apa-apaan kericuhan yang tiba-tiba ini? Apa sebabnya? Kenapa dia harus berada di tengah-tengah situasi menegangkan ini? Dan—

Kenapa ia harus percaya pada orang di atas mesin hitam itu?

Sebuah granat melambung. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

Dengan kebingungan dan susah payah Tifa menuruti perintah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Pegangan."

Dan _Werewolf _melesat dengan kedua pengendaranya, meninggalkan ledakan dahsyat granat di belakang mereka.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Kedua pelajar tengah bersembunyi. Mereka menemukan sebuah gedung tua yang sekarang menjadi tempat perlindungan sementara mereka, meski kata sementara sebenarnya juga kurang tepat. Tifa Lockhart tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus berada di sana bersama pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Ya, ia sama sekali tak kenal, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tahu se_gila_ apa Cloud di jalanan.

Perempuan itu masih berusaha mengatur napas yang habis di jalanan tadi. Yang menghadang mereka di sana benar-benar kegilaan yang tak dapat dibayangkan. _Missile_ meluncur dari segala arah. Granat meledak di sana sini. Tembakan di mana-mana tanpa diketahui siapa yang penembaknya. Di kiri kanan, gedung-gedung terkena serangan dan kaca-kacanya pecah berserakan. Pasti hanya karena kemampuan bermotor orang bernama Cloud itu sekarang mereka berdua masih bernyawa. Tentu saja. Kegilaan hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan kegilaan yang lain.

Sang pengemudi sekarang mengintip ke luar jendela. Raut wajahnya datar.

Tifa berpikir, _Orang itu pasti gila. Dia berada di tengah semua kekacauan ini dan sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa._

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Tifa. Suaranya serak saat bertanya demikian. Tak hanya itu, rasanya energinya sudah terkuras.

"Sst."

Beberapa orang melintasi gedung tempat mereka bersembunyi. Tapi tidak berhenti.

Setelah mereka berlalu Cloud berbalik.

Orang itu mendecih.

"Kau berdarah."

Tifa langsung diserang rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Dan mengertilah ia kenapa dirinya lemas. Ia telah kehilangan darah secara signifikan.

Bergerak sesigap tentara, Cloud melakukan sesuatu di _Werewolf_ yang diparkirnya di dalam gedung. Tak lama ia kembali membawa sebuntal kain. Dan secekatan serigala ia mengobati luka itu—membersihkannya, menghentikan pendarahannya, membubuhkan sesuatu berwarna hitam di sana, dan membalutnya, rapi dan kencang.

__"Once your wound's done, we're outta here."__

Tifa mengangguk sambil meringis. Dia meringis menahan perih tiap kali tangan orang itu menyentuh lukanya. Tapi orang itu tak pernah berhenti, seakan tak peduli. Bisa jadi dia memang tak peduli. Tapi bisa jadi juga untuk urusan ini Cloud sudah terlatih. Keanehan yang lain.

Setelah pertolongan pertama selesai, gadis itu bertanya lagi pada sang pemuda sambil berusaha berdiri. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Cloud?"

Orang itu menatapnya. Mata birunya bersinar ganjil.

"Perang—"

**DRRRRT!**

"Kami tahu kau di dalam! Keluar sekarang!" seseorang berteriak lantang dari luar.

Cloud mendecih lagi.

**DDDDRRRRRRRT!**

Amunisi ditembakkan seakan tidak akan habis. Satu peluru memantul dan menggelinding, lagi-lagi di samping kaki Tifa.

"Kita pergi. Sekarang!"

Cloud menarik Tifa secara sepihak. Tapi tak cukup cepat. Sebuah peluru menyerempet lukanya secara kebetulan. Serangan rasa sakit membuat Tifa mengerenyit. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, dan badannya terkulai di tempatnya duduk, sementara musuh semakin mendekat. Nyawa mereka berada di ujung tanduk.

_Selesai sudah._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**=toBcontinued=**

* * *

><p><em>"No, it's... feeling something. ...Yeah, it senses murder."<em>

-Cloud, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Cloud ternyata tahu nama Tifa?<p>

Bagaimana mungkin dia jago dalam rawat-merawat?

Apa yang bakal terjadi pada mereka berdua?

The next chapter is on the way!

Thanks for reading ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: **Aha! Sekarang saia tau! Cerita ini jadi terlalu serius dan melenceng dari rencana awalnya. Maap, maap. Ini karena saia kurang kemampuan /ngesot

Semoga semoga semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari postingan gagal beberapa minggu lalu TT. Jadi di sinilah akhir dari ketidakjelasan masalah "perang" itu.

Saia berharap pembaca mengingat chapter ini. Beberapa chapter ke depan masalah di sini bakalan kepake lagi. Tapi kalo lupa... yah nggak papa sih :p

* * *

><p><strong>Kisah sebelumnya<strong>

"Kita terlalu dekat dengan medan tempur!"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Perang dimulai."

Kegetiran _tersurat_ dari suara Zack.

"Harusnya aku melarangnya pergi."

* * *

><p><strong>Hug and Kiss<strong>

**.**

**Things to experience when you have friends along your path**

Chapter 12: PACE

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You're still a rookie here. So you'd better listen to whatever I tell ya!__"_

-Biggs, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Langit begitu gelap tatkala pemuda itu berlari-lari di bawahnya. Pemuda itu takut.<p>

_Aku tidak percaya kios itu masih di sana!_

Pemuda itu, dengan hati berdebar-debar, mendekati tempat itu.

"Aerith!"

Perempuan bernama Aerith yang dicarinya kaget mendapati pemuda itu berteriak-teriak masuk ke dalam kiosnya. Senandungnya beberapa saat lalu langsung berhenti.

"Zack?"

Laki-laki itu menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Oh, terima kasih, Gaia." Tidak lama kemudian Zack kembali pada Aerith. "Kamu masih di sini? Bagaimana mungkin kamu masih di sini?"

"Kenapa… Aku baru mau pulang," kata perempuan itu.

"Ya ampun! Sangat berbahaya berada di sekitar sini! Kamu nggak dengar ledakan?"

Gadis itu melirik ke kiri, mengingat-ingat. "Ledakan? Ah, suara petasan itu, ya? Hm, ya, ya, aku dengar. Aku rasa perayaan musim panas tahun ini lebih cepat, ya?"

Kaki Zack lemas. Ledakan granat dikira petasan… Perempuan ini bisa saja terluka!

"Pokoknya, harus cepat pulang. Ayo! Aku antar kamu. Kali ini kamu nggak boleh menolak! Aaah! Hujan!" Zack meraung. Tetes pertama hujan turun menyentil hidungnya.

Aerith bingung tapi tidak membantah. Mulailah gadis itu beres-beres. Zack membantunya.

"Eh? Bunga-bungamu laku semua?" tanya Zack di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

Dengan ceria Aerith mengiyakan. "Aku tidak membawa banyak hari ini, tapi pemuda itu sungguh pemurah. Dia membeli semuanya. Hehehe. Sungguh pemuda yang baik."

**JEGLER! **

Halilintar menyambar.

"Pemuda? Pemuda yang mana?" selidik Zack. Kecemburuan ikut menjulur bersama lidahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia dan Zack sudah mulai berlari menuju rumahnya waktu ia menjawab, "Pemuda yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Zack."

_Heh? Yang bermata sama denganku? _Zack mengerutkan hidung. _Bermata sama?_

"Masa abangku datang jauh-jauh dari Gongaga cuman buat beli bunga?" Zack memiringkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu Zack punya abang."

"Memang nggak punya..." gumam Zack murung. "Apa Reno? Kalau mata, sih, dia juga ada Mako eyes…"

Aerith menggeleng. "Rambutnya pirang."

_Kunsel?_ Zack membatin sendiri. _Tapi kan dia lagi sakit._

**DEG!**

Mendadak Zack berhenti dan membiarkan air hujan menghajar rambutnya.

"Oh. Jadi… Dia sudah mutusin mau nembak Tifa."

"Za-ack! A-e-rith!"

"Hm? Oh. Ooi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guntur menggelegar. Hujan akan segera turun, deras dan berangin.

"Melarang pergi siapa?" tanya Kunsel. Ia memandangi Zack dengan sebuah tanda tanya.

"Kunsel ke-dua," jawab Zack singkat.

Remaja bertubuh jangkung itu melesat menuju kamarnya. Keluar dengan membawa jaket, Zack melewati Kunsel yang masih belum paham apa yang terjadi dan membuka pintu depan. Katanya pada Kunsel, kalau ada yang tanya,

"Bilang aku pergi ke Gold Saucer untuk berkencan dengan Aerith."

Kunsel melongo.

Tak sampai tiga detik, Biggs berlalu-lalang di depan hidungnya. Dia bolak-balik mengambil barang, mulai dari topi detektif kotak-kotak hingga pipa rokok mainan. Biggs masih belum puas main detektif-detektifan? Kali ini kasus apa lagi?

"Lho, Kunsel?" anak laki-laki itu terkaget-kaget. "Kok ada di sini? Bukannya lagi sakit?"

Kunsel menggosok belakang lehernya yang terasa dingin. "Karena ada ribut-ribut, aku keluar."

"Aha. Ya, saat yang tepat. Saat ini sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi."

Tanya Kunsel penasaran, "Sebenarnya apa?"

"Ya ampun. Apa cuma aku yang tahu?" erang Biggs. Sok penting.

"Zack bilang perang dimulai. Perang apa? Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Di Midgar?" Kunsel mengorek informasi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sama sekali bukan perang. Ini ada kaitannya dengan sebuah sindikat gelap rahasia," ungkap Biggs. "Aku _searching _tentang ini berhari-hari."

"Sindikat apa?"

Mendengar itu, Biggs tersenyum penuh misteri. "Itu juga yang mau kami selidiki."

Dan langkah-langkah kaki yang beratpun mendekat. Ternyata itu adalah langkah Wedge yang memanggul ransel besar, seakan-akan akan pergi jauh dalam waktu lama.

"Ayo, Wedge. Oh iya, tolong bilang kami berdua mau main _hockey_ di Icicle."

Kunsel kembali melongo. Ini malah lebih aneh dari omongan Zack.

"Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Pokoknya bilang kami keluar Midgar! Kami memutuskan mempercepat liburan musim panas! Daaah!"

Dua bocah yang bahkan belum selesai akil balig itu menghilang. Kunsel berusaha menelaah lagi, namun tak sampai tiga detik berikutnya,

"Kunsel, Kunsel!"

"Apa lagi…"

"Tifa! Tifa Lockhart ada di depan! Seseorang mengantarnya kemari. Dia tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ayo, ikut aku!"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't look like it, but I'm a coward at heart." <em>

-Wedge, FFVII-

* * *

><p>"Bar Thunder Bird. Jadi benar di sini tempatnya," gumam Biggs.<p>

"Suram," kata Wedge menggambarkan bangunan sempit dua lantai di hadapannya. Lampu iklan yang menunjukkan nama bar telah redup sinarnya.

Ketika hujan mulai berderai dan memaksa mereka masuk, Biggs dan Wedge akhirnya mendapati suasana di dalam barpun sama saja dengan luarnya. Suram, mencekam. Hal baik tentang tempat itu hanya bahwa orang-orang di dalam bar terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Biggs, memberi isyarat pada Wedge, mendekati meja tempat seorang bartender tua sedang mengocok _cocktail_ berisi campuran rum dan _ginger beer_.

"Biggs... Kita enggak seharusnya di sini, deh. Kita masih terlalu kecil untuk minum-minum."

"Kita nggak ke sini buat minum-minum, bodoh. Diamlah."

Bartender tua mendekati mereka. Tanpa segan-segan ia mengamati kedua bocah itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kami di sini untuk berbisnis," tegas Biggs tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan sambil mengawasi sekitar, Biggs merogoh kantong mantel dan menarik secarik kertas. Selembar foto itu ia serahkan foto itu pada sang pembuat minuman yang mengamati foto itu sambil memicingkan mata. Si bartender tua kemudian mengamati Biggs dengan pandangan meragukan.

"Apa orang itu meninggalkan sesuatu?" desak Biggs.

Biggs kelihatan sangat yakin sampai Wedge merinding sendiri melihatnya. Biggs selalu kelihatan yakin sebelum sebuah masalah terjadi.

Orang tua berjanggut keriting itu membungkuk di balik mejanya. Tadinya Wedge mengira orang itu akan mengeluarkan pistol begitu berdiri. Betapa leganya ia ketika bapak enam puluh tahunan itu menyodorkan benda lain yang tidak berbahaya. Setangkai bunga.

"Bu-bu-bunga—"

"Sst!" sentak Biggs berusaha mencegah Wedge membongkar penyamaran amatiran mereka. "Terima kasih," kata Biggs kepada lelaki tua itu sembari menyerahkan bunga di tangannya ke Wedge.

Lelaki itu bergumam, "aku tak habis pikir mereka akan mengirim anak muda sepertimu."

"Maaf?" mendadak remaja itu jadi tertarik. "Apa Anda mencoba mengatakan Anda tak percaya pada kemampuan saya?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" desis Wedge. Biggs tak menggubris.

"Saya rasa banyak orang muda direkrut hari-hari ini," lanjut Biggs. "Yang mengantarkan barang ini, contohnya?"

"_Yeah_?"

"_Yeah_," Biggs berkeras.

"Tapi dia itu berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

_Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu, _pikir Biggs bersemangat.

"Dia itu… spesial."

"Biggs… kita harus pergi. Sekarang."

Meskipun saatnya sangat tak tepat, Wedge benar. Percakapan lebih lanjut tak dapat dilakukan lagi lantaran beberapa orang berseragam hitam sekaligus masuk ke dalam bar. Orang-orang itu dikenali Biggs sebagai pembuat onar Midgar. Mereka ada di TV dan internet. Oh, ya. Itu mereka. Disebut The Dark Knights oleh media.

_Oh, ya. Merekalah yang harusnya mengambil barang ini,_ simpul Biggs.

Jadi atas peringatan Wedge, si _detective-wanna-be_ bergerak. Sementara si bartender berbicara dengan orang-orang itu, keduanya menyelinap dan berhasil mencapai pintu. Tapi,

"Hei!"

"Wedge, KABUUUR!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih tak percaya dapat lolos, bagai orang gila kesurupan, Biggs dan sahabatnya berlarian di jalanan terbuka Midgar. Dari jauh mereka dapat melihat dua orang lain sedang berjalan di jalanan yang sama.

"Ah! Zaaack! Aeriiiith!" teriak Biggs sekuat tenaga. "Za-ack! A-e-rith!"

Sembah sujud pada Gaia dua sejoli itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Ooi!" sapa Zack sambil melambaikan tangan.

Begitu mencapai Zack dan Aerith Biggs berhenti berlari dan mengatur napas.

Zack mengamati Biggs dari ujung ke ujung. "Ngapain pakai topi itu lagi?" selidik Zack. "Keisengan macam apa lagi nih?"

Biggs menggeleng-geleng. "Sa-ma seka-li eng-gak iseng—uhuk-uhuk!"

Zack menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Ck ck ck…"

Wedge yang tertinggal akhirnya mencapai ketiga temannya.

"Zack! Bunga ini!" Wedgepun menyodorkan setangkai lili kuning compang-camping. Aerith sama terheran-herannya dengan Zack ketika melihat bunga itu.

"Kami peroleh dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa!" terang Biggs.

"Heh?"

Lanjut Biggs, "Cloud, Zack. Cloud Strife. Dia ada hubungannya dengan—"

Tanpa peringatan sesuatu meledak di dekat mereka.

**BLAR!**

Ledakan itu tidak besar, namun cukup berbahaya. Benda-benda kecil nan tajam berhamburan ke udara. Refleks, Zack melindungi Aerith dan kedua temannya.

"Ugh!" erang Zack.

"Zack!" seru Aerith.

"Hwaaa! Tamatlah kita sekarang!"

"Kita nggak akan tamat asal... KABUUUR!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Singkatnya empat orang tadi berhasil menemukan tempat aman. Di sebuah _subway_ gelap yang sudah lama dilupakan. Di sanalah keempatnya bersembunyi. Dalam kesunyian, kedinginan, kengerian yang seakan tiada habisnya.

Suara lembut Aerith sedikit mengurangi rasa takut mereka. "Zack, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ia memandangi dua manik-manik yang bersinar biru terang di dalam gelap.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu meraba daerah rahangnya. "_Ouch_!" Sesuatu berdenyut-denyut. Sangat perih.

"Zack!"

"Eh… Nggak papa, kok. Cuma luka kecil," kata Zack. Bohong. Darahnya menetes-netes sampai ke kaki.

"Oh, Zack, kau terluka karena melindungi kami."

Mata Zack melebar seakan bertanya 'masa, sih?'. Mata itu lalu menyipit seakan berkata 'wow, ternyata aku ini keren juga.'

"Kau sangat berani."

"Eh? Eh… Ehehehee…"

"EHEM! Permisiii~ Numpang lewat di dunia-milik-berdua kalian!" sela Biggs tak sabar. "Sori, Tuan Romeo dan Nona Juliet, kita ada masalah serius di sini sekarang."

Zack memicing pada Biggs seolah berkata 'nih anak bisanya merusak suasana.' Biggs tidak melihatnya—memang pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Bunga lili. Di mana di Midgar kita bisa mendapatkan bunga seperti ini?" pancing Biggs. "Mungkin Nona Aerith Gainsborough dapat menjawab?"

"Di kios bunga Aerith," potong Zack. Zack dapat melihat Biggs tidak senang karena dia yang menjawab. "Lanjut," sergahnya tak mau tahu.

"Mau tahu di mana kami menemukan bunga ini?"

"Di Bar Thunder Bird," rebut Wedge sambil mengeluarkan hamburger dari ransel.

"_Yeah_. Bar Thunder Bird. Dan tebak siapa-siapa saja orang yang bekerja di sana. Kaki tangan seorang oknum. Oknum yang jahat, pokoknya, kalau kalian tanya. Mereka bekerja untuk kejahatan. Dan kau tahu? Cloud Strife juga bekerja di bar itu."

Yang paling jelas ketahuan ekspresi kagetnya adalah Zack yang matanya lagi-lagi membelalak. Kaget? Tentu saja. Walaupun Zack tahu Cloud bekerja di bar, dia tak pernah menyangka pekerjaan macam itu yang dilakoninya.

"Sudah kuduga sikap misteriusnya pasti ada ujung pangkalnya. Persis seperti di film-film, orang-orang seperti dia pasti budak kejahatan," tukas si remaja bermata coklat itu.

Kali ini Zack menanggapi. "Kamu nggak bisa langsung menyimpulkan seperti itu," ia menyuarakan suara hatinya.

"Ya, aku bisa karena aku punya bukti. Bunga ini aku dapat setelah menunjukkan fotonya pada bartender di bar itu. Wedge saksinya."

Bocah yang sedang makan itu mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Jadi yang memborong bunga Aerith adalah…"

"Aku kira ini ada hubungannya dengan Aerith—dia penjual bunga ini, kan? Aku pikir sesuatu yang jahat direncanakan terhadap Aerith. Tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset."

Wedge ikut berpendapat, "Bukannya ledakan tadi itu berarti dugaanmu benar?"

"Justru kebalikannya. Kalau mereka benar mengincar nona ini, mereka bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga."

Aerith _shock_.

"Ledakan itu sengaja dibuat meleset supaya kita lari ke sini. _Subway_ ini buntu, tahu nggak? Mereka akan meringkus kita di sini," lanjut Biggs tanpa berhenti.

Zack berpaling. "Jadi kenapa itu nggak terjadi?"

"Karena mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau," papar Biggs, tersenyum misterius. Matanya yang coklat telah menanti pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Lili itu," jawab Biggs pendek.

Hening lalu ada kasak-kusuk. Sepertinya Wedge sedang memeriksa sesuatu.

"Bunganya nggak ada!" serunya takjub.

"Sudah pasti," Biggs tergelak penuh kemenangan. "Kamu pasti menjatuhkannya. Untung saja kamu menjatuhkannya!"

Zack menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tidak yakin. "Err… Oke. Jadi kamu menduga bunga itu jatuh dan dugaanmu benar. Terus memangnya kenapa kalau mereka dapat bunga itu?"

Biggs tertegun. "Kalian nggak punya imajinasi, ya?"

Sepertinya anak ini memang suka membuat orang lain kebingungan.

Keheningan menyapu wajah-wajah tegang itu. Tiga remaja membisu dalan teka-teki Biggs. Wedge mengrenyit. Zack garuk-garuk kepala. Aerith bersin.

"Argh! Cepat katakan. Malam hampir tiba, hawa semakin dingin, nih," desak Zack sembari menyampirkan jaketnya ke pundak Aerith.

"Huh! Jadi gini, lho. Di bunga itu ada pesannya. Diselipkan di dalam mahkotanya yang berbentuk corong." Biggspun berbisik lirih, "Masa gitu aja nggak tahu, sih?"

Zack benar-benar bernafsu menggencet anak itu sekarang. Lagaknya sudah seperti detektif jenius saja. Huh! Menyebalkaaan!

"Hm. Kau nggak akan tahu apa isi pesan itu kalau kau membunuhku sekarang," tegas Biggs, mengetahui niat Zack.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sanalah mereka berempat sekarang. Kepala-kepala mereka menyembul dari balik sebuah bukit di pinggir pemakaman umum Midgar. Langit

"Aku memang kepingin menghimpitmu sampai mati tadi, tapi nggak perlu ke sini juga, kali!" desis si Jabrik.

"Ini ada di pesannya," bisik Biggs.

_"Argh... Why graveyard of all places?!"_

Cowok bertubuh kekar itu mengusap lagi belakang lehernya. Angin dingin setelah hujan sukses bikin merinding lebih lagi. Angin itu bagaikan tangan-tangan kecil yang membelai lehernya. Atau jangan-jangan memang ada tangan-tangan kecil tak kasat mata yang sengaja membuatnya ketakutan.

**_Brrr..._**

"Seseorang datang," kata Wedge.

Seseorang memang datang ke sana. Tapi dia bukan satu-satunya. Orang-orang beratribut hitam datang semakin banyak. Mereka berpencar, memeriksa kuburan seakan-akan kuburan itu memiliki sudut-sudut tersembunyi.

Keempat remaja harus menyembunyikan diri di balik bukit. Kalau orang-orang bersenjata itu sampai melihat mereka… Zack bahkan tak mau membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi.

Waktu berlalu sampai ada teriakan,

"Ketemu!"

Akhirnya. Tapi tak mungkin kepala mereka nongol di saat yang tidak tepat.

Jadi mereka menunggu lagi.

Untung bagi Wedge. Ia memiliki 'ransum' yang bisa dihabiskan sementara menunggu. Di sebelahnya Biggs terus menerus menyumpah. Sementara itu Zack mengamati sang gadis satu-satunya dalam kelompok. Ia sedikit khawatir. Tak pernah sebelumnya Zack menyaksikan Aerith Gainsborough segelisah sekarang.

Ia memanggil gadis itu tepat ketika si gadis menoleh padanya.

"Zack, lukamu…"

Aerith menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, nggak papa, kok." Sebisa mungkin Zack menampilkan sebuah cengiran. Tetapi luka itu membuat tersenyum jadi susah.

"Zack…"

Pemuda itu menangkap ketakutan dalam suara Aerith. Itu wajar, Zack bisa memahami itu. Hanya saja ia tak tega melihatnya ketakutan.

"Tenanglah. Nggak akan terjadi apapun yang buruk, kok._ Everything's gonna be alright, baby. Oh yeah,_" kata Zack gaya. Sekali lagi dia berusaha nyengir. Dan Aerith pun kelihatan lebih tenang melihat cengiran itu.

"Wuah! Akhirnya mereka pergi!" tiba-tiba Biggs bersorak.

_Argh... Lagi-lagi nih anak... _gerutu Zack dalam hati. _Huh! Jangan-jangan dia cuma mau merusak kesenanganku saja!_

Ogah sekaligus ragu, Zack menaikkan kepalanya. Keraguan yang tersisa langsung hilang ketika pemuda itu melihat sendiri pemakaman yang sepi seperti seharusnya. Dan ia memicingkan mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ketemu?"

Zackpun, dengan tangan Aerith dalam gandengannya, mengikuti si perusak suasana yang semangatnya telah kembali. Disaksikannya Biggs mendekati sebuah nisan, di mana bunga lili diletakkan di depannya. Nisan yang membuat Biggs seketika membatu.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Sama seperti kemunculannya yang mendadak, kekacauan dan kegilaan di Sektor Satu Midgar berakhir nyaris saat itu juga. Pagi berikutnya masyarakat Midgar terbangun, dan kedamaian sudah kembali. Tentu saja gedung-gedung yang rusak tetap rusak, dan warga yang terluka tetap harus menjalani perawatan medis, tetapi tak lagi ada The Dark Knights selain berita-beritanya di televisi.

Pemerintah Midgar mengklaim kericuhan ekstrem yang terjadi adalah ulah sekelompok penjahat lintas negara, namun tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut. Orang-orang yang tak puas lebih senang menyusun dugaan tersendiri, dan cerita-cerita dahsyat pun mulai menyebar di kalangan warga kota metropolitan tersebut

"Hm. Coba baca, Zack."

Hup! Koran yang dilempar Biggs ditangkapnya. Dibacanya _headline_-nya.

"Penjahat internasional hanya pamer kebolehan? Jangan bercanda."

Biggs mengangguk. "Amatir. Anak kecilpun akan tertawa membaca ini. Ha! Mereka bahkan nggak tahu apa yang dicari komplotan bau itu! Ya, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aparat yang kerjanya cuma tidur-tiduran itu bisa tahu bahwa yang dicari sindikat ini adalah _dia._ Dasar tak berguna..."

Biggs mulai mengolok ketidakbecusan pemerintah, namun Zack terdiam. Perlahan dia rogoh kantong celananya. Ditariknya keluar telepon genggamnya.

**Pip.**

Gambar. Gambar nisan yang diambil Zack kemarin. Zack merunut dengan teliti tiap detil dalam gambar itu.

Nisan itu masih baru, putih bersih dan tak bercacat. Dan dipahat di sana sebuah tulisan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Requiescat In Pace_**

**Cloud Strife**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=toBcontinued=**

* * *

><p><em>"Cloud... Wonder if he was killed?"<em>

-Biggs, FFVII-

* * *

><p>* Requiescat In Pace= Rest In Peace= Turuo Sing Alim *teplaak*'<p>

Terima kasih banyak karena telah membaca. Special thanks to **Swandie** and** CloudXLightning ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Wajah Tifa sudah segar ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjingkat melewati ruang tengah tempat para cowok tidur, ia merasa mendengar seseorang...

_"Grook…_ Bidadari… penjual bunga… _Groook…"_

Tifa menahan tawanya. Ups, ternyata Zack mengorok. Dilihatnya orang itu tidur terlentang. Kakinya tersibak, lebar banget sampai-sampai Tifa agak malu melihatnya. Tak jauh darinya Reno tidur. Kaki si Scarlet menumpang di atas kursi di mana Kunsel berbaring dengan jaket menutupi kepalanya yang sedang tidak bertopi.

Tifa tersenyum geli. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk itu damai seperti ini.

"Hee... Perjalanan sembilan jam dari Midgar ke Nibelheim ternyata benar-benar melelahkan, bahkan bagi lelaki-lelaki itu."

Tifa meneruskan perjalanannya, bertanya-tanya secapek apa Yuffie dibandingkan para cowok. Ketika undakan tangga habis, Tifa langsung memasuki ruangan di sebelah kiri: kamar tidurnya. Iapun mendatangi Yuffie, membenarkan selimutnya, dan kembali tersenyum geli.

Yuffie ngiler.

_**Kaok kaok kaok…**_

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Satu lagi keistimewaan Nibelheim adalah alarmnya di pagi hari. Yang membangunkanmu bukan kokok ayam jantan. Bukan pula sinar terik mentari. Yang membangunkan Nibelheim setiap hari adalah kaok samar gagak gunung dari kejauhan, beberapa menit sebelum matahari muncul. Orang-orang akan terbangun dengan hati menanti-nanti petualangan baru.

_**Kaok kaok…**_

Pagi masih gelap ketika Tifa Lockhart mendengar lagi kaokan itu setelah sekian lama. Tifa tersenyum rindu.

Tifa membuka jendela kamarnya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara berbau embun pagi. Sensasi dingin segera terasa di kulit wajahnya. Ah, ya. Dia merindukan hawa ini. Hawa dingin yang menusuk ini tak dapat ia temukan di manapun di Midgar.

"Aku sudah pulang, Ma," bisiknya penuh penghayatan.

Seperti mimpi baginya bisa pulang ke mari setelah sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya. Sesaat Tifa memejamkan mata. Hatinya pedih lagi mengingat ibunya yang telah berpulang. Air matanya menggenang, namun buru-buru dihapusnya air mata itu sebelum menetes.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, Ma. Aku sudah janji."

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, dan saat itu ia menangkap sinar redup lampu nafta dari bangunan seberang: penginapan sepi milik seorang pria yang masih famili mendiang ibunya.

"Hm? Ada juga turis yang bangun sepagi ini?"

Bayangan penginap itu bergoyang-goyang terkena lampu yang redup.

"Laki-laki," desis Tifa memerhatikan bayangan itu. "Pemuda?" katanya lagi, kali ini heran. Tak banyak anak muda menghabiskan liburan di desa terpencil seperti Nibelheim.

Bayangan itu bergerak menuju pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu yang menuju balkon terbuka, dan benar saja, seorang pemuda keluar dari ruangan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Tifa tanpa sungkan. Biar saling tak mengenalpun bertegur sapa adalah kebiasaan masyarakat desa.

Orang itu mendengar salam Tifa lalu melemparkan pandangannya juga. Lalu keduanya sama-sama kaget.

**.**

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

"**It's show time!"**

**.**

Chapter 13: BUZZ

.

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh yeah! We rock!"<em>

-Yuffie, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p>"Heeeh?!" seruan empat makhluk itu terdengar nyaring sampai Tifa harus menutup telinga.<p>

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu. Kalian, kan, memang jagoannya bangun siang," tandas Tifa.

"Tapi—tapi—tapi—tapi…"

"Mengertilah, Yuffie. Berangkat sekarangpun, sampai di tempat sudah sore. Kalau sudah sore, tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mendirikan tenda. Kalau tendanya nggak berdiri, kita nggak bisa tidur di dalam tenda. Nggak tidur di dalam tenda itu sangat berbahaya. Jadi besok saja, ya, kemahnya."

Tak hanya Yuffie yang cemberut. Zack dan Kunselpun tampak kecewa. Tifa jadi kasihan.

"Hari ini kalian kuajak ke kandang kuda saja. Bagaimana?" bujuknya.

"Eeeeh?! Sungguh?" tanya Yuffie heboh. Tifa tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"_Yaaaay! Sugoi sugoooi!_" seru gadis berambut cepak itu kegirangan.

"Okee! Kalau itu aku setuju!" sahut Zack.

Zack dan Yuffie yang sejak kecil sudah sering berkunjung tahu pergi ke kandang kuda Tifa berarti kesenangan menanti.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengajak seseorang dulu. Zack, Yuffie, tolong antarkan Reno dan Kunsel ke kandang, ya?"

"Siap, Bos!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesibukan di kandang kuda keluarga Lockhart telah dimulai sebelum Zack, Yuffie, Reno dan Kunsel tiba di sana. Berhubung ayah Tifa adalah peternak kuda pacuan, inilah rutinitas yang selalu dimulai pagi-pagi sekali, tujuh hari seminggu.

Tuan John memiliki kuda-kuda pacuan terbaik. Beliau sendiri yang memastikan kuda-kuda itu dirawat dengan baik oleh para jokinya. Salah satunya adalah yang didekati Nona Kisaragi, seekor kuda berwarna kuning jahe. Gadis itu berteriak-teriak senang lalu memeluk kuda itu.

Reno melempar padangan bertanya pada Zack.

"Itu Shouga, kuda favorit Yuffie." Reno tambah mengrenyit mendapat penjelasan dari Zack.

"Cewek itu berteman dengan kuda? Benar-benar aneh, _zoto_."

"Haha. Kenapa? Kuda adalah hewan berperasaan lembut. Mereka dan manusia dapat saling memahami," jelas teman Reno berambut hitam itu.

Zack menatap sendu ke arah sang kuda betina tua. Gumamnya samar, "kuda itu yang menyebabkan Bibi Lena pergi. Mungkin sekarang Tifa membencinya."

"Oh, itu Tifa," tanpa sadar Kunsel memotong perenungan Zack.

Dan benar saja, dari jauh tampaklah gadis itu. Rambutnya yang diikat di bagian ujung saja bergoyang seirama langkah kakinya. Cahaya mentari siang membuat kulitnya kelihatan bersinar. Sungguh aduhai. Memang sangat cantik menawan. Dan di belakang gadis itu berjalan pula seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan dua tangan indah berkulit putih namun padat berotot. Tipikal pemuda maskulin yang sempurna.

Zack, Kunsel dan Reno pada melongo melihat keindahan itu. Lalu mereka sadar mereka nggak sedang nongkrongin telenovela favorit mereka.

"Siapa tuh cowok?" pecah Reno.

Serentak mereka memerhatikannya; pemuda dengan topi _baseball_ hitam.

"C-Cl…" Zack terkesiap bukan main.

Tifa dan Cloud mendekat. Kunsel dan Reno menghampiri dan menyapa Cloud. Zack tetap diam dan mengawasinya dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Tifa mengajak semua orang ke kandang-kandang kuda dan menyuruh mereka berteman dengan penghuninya. Hasilnya, bahkan Renopun mengiyakan bahwa kuda dan manusia bisa saling memahami. Hanya, sementara semua orang bermain dengan para makhluk cantik nan anggun tersebut, Cloud justru menyingkir. Ia sama sekali tak menyentuh seekor kudapun. Hal ini mengundang perhatian Tifa.

Laki-laki itu masih memandang jauh entah ke mana tatkala si gadis desa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei," sapaan Tifa agak mengagetkannya. "Tidak mencoba bersenang-senang?"

Orang itu menurunkan _cap_ topinya dengan buru-buru dan menunduk.

Tifa terkikik lirih. Apa orang ini termasuk pemuda yang grogi di dekat wanita?

"Tidak suka kuda?" pancing Tifa lagi. Pemuda senama kapas di langit itu hanya menggumam tak jelas. Tifa kembali tersenyum. Mungkin orang ini memang grogi di dekatnya.

Gadis itu mengarahkan matanya yang bulat ke kaki langit, tempat matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam.

"Waktu itu juga kira-kira seperti ini, kan?"

Cloud melengak.

"Waktu itu matahari hampir tenggelam, ingat? Itulah pertama kali aku merasa akan mati," aku Nona Lockhart sambil terkikik. "Kalau ngebut kira-kira, dong. Yang kauboncenkan anak orang, tahu."

Orang itu kembali menunduk. Sementara itu Tifa tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, menunggui matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya di balik hamparan hijau perbukitan. Sebentar suasana gelap nan sepi bertahan, sebelum lampu-lampu di sekitar padang rumput mulai menyala.

"Eh, terima kasih, ya."

Cloud meliriknya.

"Kalau tidak ada Cloud aku tidak tahu sekarang aku ada di sini atau tidak," tutur Tifa. Suaranya lembut penuh ucapan syukur.

Tifa pun memutar badannya, tepat menghadap pemuda yang ternyata berkulit seputih porselen.

"Kunsel cerita kaulah yang mengantarku pulang. Kau telah menjagaku, untuk itu aku sangat berterima kasih."

Orang itu mengangguk sedikit. "Hn," gumamnya.

Keheningan pun berlanjut. Angin mulai bertiup sedikit lebih kencang. Gema tawa Zack dan kawan-kawan mereka terbawa arus tiada berwujud itu sampai ke telinga Tifa. Senyum lagi-lagi merekah di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hn?"

"Waktu itu kau memanggilku, kan? 'Tifa!' Aku dengar. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kita belum pernah kenalan sebelumnya."

"Zack pernah cerita tentangmu."

Entah kenapa ia kedengaran tidak yakin.

"Begitu, ya?"

Tifa menatap Cloud lagi. Di saat yang sama Cloud memalingkan wajah pada Tifa.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh… Aku baru tahu matamu biru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Activate night vision._"

Dan matanya bersinar. Ganjil. Seperti mata Zack, Reno dan Kunsel kadang.

**.**

**.**

"Aha. Ternyata _contact lens _aneh itu populer di kalangan cowok, ya?" Tifa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, lalu kembali diam. Andaikan Tifa tahu bahwa warna mata asli orang itu benar-benar biru.

Dan anginpun kembali berhembus. Berhembus dengan kencang. Seketika angin itu mengaburkan sesuatu. _Cap _yang selalu menutupi ekspresi Cloud terbang ke angkasa dan jatuh di tempat yang jauh.

_**Whuuuuussh...**_

Seakan telah mencapai tujuannya, angin yang sama melembut, menyisakan dua orang yang saling berpandangan, dengan rambut sama-sama bergoyang mengikuti irama mereka. Alam telah menyingkapkan sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Oh!" pekik Tifa.

_Rambut pirang terang berdiri menentang gravitasi itu! _begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang tak terucap.

Mata Cloud terbelalak. Satu rahasianya terbongkar! Rambut aslinya! Rambutnya yang kaku dan jabrik, tetapi kelihatan lembut karena masih bisa bermain-main dengan angin malam. Ah sudah berapa lama ia berhasil menyembunyikan bagian itu? Sekarang tiba-tiba ia tak punya apa-apa untuk menyembunyikan si nyentrik itu! Itu membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa… terekspos.

"Hihihi. Kayaknya aku kok pernah melihat rambut itu, ya? Oh aku tahu. Yuffie punya poster _rocker_ dengan rambut seperti itu."

Cloud melengos agak dongkol.

Tifa nyengir. Biar nyentrikpun, tak bisa dipungkiri baginya rambut Cloud kelihatan keren.

"Yoooo! Tifaaa!" seru Yuffie dari jauh. "Jangan lama-lama! _Kanseru _panas, nih!"

"Jangan seenaknya ngomong!" hardik Kunsel buru-buru. Tapi toh laki-laki itu tak menyangkal pendapat Yuffie.

"Tapi kalau bisa aku ingin **kau **mengajariku cara menunggang kuda yang benar. Teman perempuanmu ini benar-benar nggak bisa dipercaya," seru Kunsel pada Tifa. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk," tambahnya.

Mendengar itu Tifa tertawa. Dan segeralah perempuan dengan senyum manis itu meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Ikut, Cloud?"

"Aku di sini saja," tolak Cloud.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti."

Tifa pergi, dan Cloud yang sendirian berniat menghampiri topinya. Sialnya orang lain datang bahkan sebelum dia berhasil beranjak sedikit. Rambutnya masih terekspos.

"_Whoa__!_ Siapa sangka di Gaia ada lagi Si Jabrik!" Zack Fair datang sambil terkekeh-kekeh yang membuat Cloud semakin mendengus kesal.

Zack duduk seenaknya di sebelah orang itu.

"Nggak suka kuda?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Hn." Jawaban Cloud singkat seperti biasanya. Tapi sebenarnya dengan orang ini, Cloud selalu ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Ada perasaan tak nyaman berada di dekat Zack. Si berisik itu…

"Hey, _Klaudius_, kamu percaya hantu?"

Satu lagi yang membuatnya tak suka. Menciptakan panggilan seenak hidungnya. Sok akrab. Menyebalkan.

Tangan Rambut Landak merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong telepon genggam.

"Katakan…"

Cowok itu membuka sebuah _file_, lalu memerlihatkan layar ponsel kepada si jabrik satunya.

"Apa reaksimu kalau kamu melihat orang yang seharusnya sudah mati?"

**.**

**.**

_**Requiescat**__** In Pace**_

**Cloud Strife**

**.**

**.**

Selama orang yang setahunya bernama Cloud Strife itu men-_scan _gambar pada layar dengan mata Makonya, Zack tak berhenti menatapnya. Perubahan sekecil apapun akan menjelaskan banyak hal.

Tapi ekspresinya tak berubah. Ekspresi Cloud sama saja. Dingin, datar, tampak tidak tertarik.

"Kau berpikir hanya ada satu Cloud Strife di Gaia?" tanggap orang itu dingin.

"Di Gaia, mungkin tidak. Di Midgar, _well, _jujur saja besar sekali kemungkinannya."

Orang itu diam. Zack juga diam. Keadaanpun semakin gelap sementara keheningan bertahan. Cukup lama mereka berkeras mengunci mulut, sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Terkadang mereka saling lirik dengan perasaan muak, namun tak ada satupun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tapi… argh! Kalau yang seperti ini Zack tak bisa bertahan lama!

"The Black Knights pasti ada hubungannya denganmu. Kaki tangan kegelapan yang menghancurkan setengah sektor hanya karena sebuah kuburan. Dilihat dari nama yang terpahat di kuburan itu—namamu sendiri—dan bagaimana mereka langsung kocar-kacir kabur dari Midgar karenanya, kusimpulkan kamu orang penting, heh? Apa? Bendahara? Penyimpan dokumen-dokumen berbahaya? Orang kepercayaan yang pada akhirnya jadi pemberontak?" dalam waktu singkat ia beberkan semua yang bisa saja benar tentang Cloud Strife ini.

"Jangan mengelak lagi karena aku bisa beberkan semua bukti yang diperlukan."

Cloud menerima tatapan nanar Zack dengan serius. Oho. Ternyata kali ini si Berisik tak main-main.

"Asal kau tahu, geng gilamu itu melukai murid-murid ShinRa. Aku tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja orang yang telah membahayakan teman-temanku!"

Orang itu menunduk. Kemudian tubuhnya bergetar, membuat kening Zack mengerut dalam.

_"Khu khu khu khu…"_ Ia tertawa, membuat pemuda Fair mengerenyit. Ia merasakan aura yang lain menguar dari lawan bicaranya.

" _'Bahkan jika aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku.' _"

"_Huh_?"

"_Khu khu khu…_ Itu, kan, lanjutannya? Oh, ya, tentu saja. Aku terlalu mengenal orang sok pahlawan sepertimu. Orang-orang bodoh yang pada akhirnya hanya mati konyol. Kasihan sekali."

Suaranya menjadi berat. Berat karena kebencian tak terperi bercampur kegelian yang mencabik harga diri seorang Zack Fair dan membuatnya terhenyak sepersekian detik.

Alis si Jabrik Hitam menukik marah.

"Orang yang melindungi sahabatnya bukanlah orang bodoh! Tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup tanpa teman!"

Entah bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai sana, tetapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Si kepala kuning tidak lagi tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Ia hanya berdiri, diam-diam menatap awan di langit sekilas, kemudian bergerak pergi.

Saat itulah Zack menyadari, dia telah berhasil mengintip sedikit hati orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi kedua menjelang, lebih hangat dari kemarin. Cuaca yang baik untuk pergi menjelajah Nibelheim.

Hari ini dengan keajaiban kecil yang disebut jam weker, para lelaki bisa bangun pagi. Sesuai janji Tifa kemarin, mereka akan pergi berkemah.

"Oke. Ayo berangkat. Tifa, Yuffie, Reno… lho. Di mana Zack?"

"Aku di sini!"

Peralatan berkemah Zack sudah lengkap. Tapi bukan hanya perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya. Satu sosok manusia yang diamit di bawah ketiaknya tampaknya akan ikut.

"Hwehehehe. Kata Cloud dia bakal ikutan. Ayo berangkaaat!"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"...Hmm. That's how you'll fool them."<em>

-Cloud, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Satu hal yang saling dipelajari Cloud dan Zack selama perjalanan menuju <em>spot<em> kemping: mereka berdua sama-sama aktor hebat. Zack mampu bersikap sangat akrab pada Cloud setelah pembicaraan mereka kemarin, sementara Cloud dapat menyembunyikan nafsu membunuhnya dengan sempurna.

**SRAK!**

Sesemakan tak jauh dari rombongan bergemeresak keras.

"_Whoa, to_…"

"Apa kamu memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, _Rene?"_

Ini dia yang dibicarakan Tifa selama perjalanan, alasan yang membuat mereka berjalan sangat rapat.

"Masa beruang, _zoto_…"

**SRAK SRAK!**

"**BOO!"**

Sesosok wujud mengerikan muncul.

"SETAN _ZOTOOO!"_

"UAAAARGH! SILUMAAAN" Zack dan Reno menjerit keras.

Kepala keduanya langsung kena getok. Ketika berbalik mereka disambut tatapan santet mematikan dari Tifa.

"Paman," sapa gadis itu kepada sang makhluk.

"Pa-paman? Siluman Paman Cerpelai? " tebak Zack yang otaknya sudah konslet.

"Sembarangan!" Tifa menyemprotnya. "Beliau ini paman yang berjasa bagi desa. Beliau mencari kayu bakar untuk orang-orang desa dan penginapan bagi para turis."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ingat! Anda bartender di bar Thunderbird, bukan?" celetuk Kunsel. Tifa melotot heran. Ah, dia cuma belum tahu saja Kunsel hobi minum.

Sementara otak Zack mengusut sesuatu yang lain di otaknya. 'Thunderbird. Itu nama barnya', Biggs pernah bilang. Ia melirik Cloud.

_Aha! Ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu karena orang ini!_ _Jadi ini bartender yang dimaksud Biggs…_

Tifapun meminta maaf pada si paman berjasa dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baru saja Tifa berinisiatif menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang hutan itu, tersadarlah ia bahwa seseorang telah menghilang. Jantung Tifa seakan mau copot.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kunsel yang peka.

"Yu-ffie…"

"Heh? Kenapa dengan Yuffie?"

Satu rombongan langsung tengok kanan-kiri dengan paniknya. Benar saja. Cewek berbadan kecil itu tak ada di manapun.

"Perempuan itu… Memang mustahil semuanya lancar kalau ada dia!" gerutu Reno dengan suara bergetar. Bahkan Renopun khawatir.

"Kita harus mencarinya," tutur Tifa ketakutan.

Kunsel memandang langit yang kelabu tua. Mendung.

"Kita harus cepat," ujar Kunsel memahami kekhawatiran Tifa.

"Kalau berpencar akan lebih cepat," usul Zack.

"Tapi kalau tersesat—"

"Yah, sudah pasti itu risikonya."

Tifa berpikir sebentar. Sebagai _guide_, keputusan berada di tangannya.

"Kebetulan aku punya GPS. Bisa kupakai untuk menandai jalan. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan berpencar," ujar Kunsel. "Selama ada sinyal," tambahnya lirih, tapi wajahnya tak kekurangan optimisme.

"Bagus. Reno pergi dengan Kunsel," putus Zack setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tifa.

"Tifa tahu hutan ini, jadi dia bisa pergi sendiri, _zoto—"_

"Nggak—"

"Ya!"

Zack dan Tifa berseru bersamaan, lalu saling berpandangan.

"Ya, Zack. Aku _memang _tahu hutan ini."

"Nggak. Kamu perempuan. Kamu harus pergi berdua," tandas Zack dengan intonasi selesai.

Biar begitupun, Tifa masih bisa membantah. "Mau sampai kapan kau menganggapku anak kecil? Kau harus belajar memercayaiku!" tuntutnya.

"Tidak. Nona. Tifa. Lockhart. Yang. Sudah. Dewasa. Titik."

Tifa merengut kesal.

"Aku sudah berjanji sama Paman untuk memastikan keselamatanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuffie? Lagian kalau kau pergi denganku, Cloud sama siapa? Bisa-bisa dia tersesat," bantah Tifa lagi.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. Cloud pergi denganmu," dengus Zack tidak rela.

"Apa?" Kunsel dan Reno kompak. Raut wajah Kunsel mengatakan 'beraninya kamu! Tifa dan Cloud…?!'

"Jadi kamu mau berkeliaran sendirian, _dazoto_?"

Cowok itu nyengir kuda. "Aku sedikit-sedikit tahu, kok, hutan ini. Waktu kecil aku dan Tifa sering ke sini," jelas Zack. "Sudah. Nggak perlu banyak cingcong lagi. Aku ke arah sana, Kunsel dan Reno ke sana, dan Tifa-Cloud menyusuri ulang rute kita. Tiga jam lagi kita kembali ke tempat ini. Mengerti?"

"Tapi—"

"Cloud, jaga Tifa, oke?"

Lalu hening. Kunsel dan Reno memandangi lelaki pirang yang menjawab dengan membuang muka itu.

"Oke! Misi pencarian Yuffie dimulai!"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

_Orang itu seenaknya menyeretku ke hutan terkutuk ini. Sekarang seenaknya mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak bisa diampuni!_

Wajah orang itu tidak lagi datar ketika ia berjalan cepat di belakang Tifa. Sambil mengamati sekeliling, dengan ogah-ogahan ia ikut mencari. Tapi tak ada apapun di sekitar mereka yang bergerak kecuali gadis berambut hitam panjang itu, dirinya sendiri, dan dedaunan yang ditiup angin.

_Menyebalkan sekali terjebak di antara orang-orang tidak penting itu. Sekarang aku harus ikut melakukan hal-hal tak penting ini. Sudah berjam-jam aku berputar-putar di dalam hutan! Membuang waktu saja!_

"Yuffie! Zack! Kunsel! Reno!" panggil gadis itu nyaring.

_Lihat, gara-gara orang-orang bodoh itu tidak bisa kembali ke tempat awal, perempuan ini dan aku sekarang harus mencari mereka semua. Mana ini sudah malam, lagi! Tenda belum berdiri! Mau istirahat di mana malam ini?_

Sementara benak Cloud terus berbicara sendiri, Tifa tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, menyebabkan sebuah tabrakan yang membuat keduanya jatuh.

_Apa-apaan gadis ini! Berhenti mendadak seenaknya! Tidak tahu apa, aku berjalan tepat di belakangnya? _lagi-lagi Cloud bersungut-sungut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cloud.

Tifa tidak berusaha bangkit. Gadis itu diam saja. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya dan karena itu Cloud berniat membantunya berdiri.

Ketika disentuh pundak Tifa bergetar. Ketika tubuhnya dibalik, wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan luar biasa, membuat Cloud terkejut. Otot-otot wajah gadis itu tertarik sehingga kengerian yang tak terbayangkanlah yang tergambar pada mimik gadis itu. Gejala umum ketika seseorang merasa tertekan.

"_Teef!"_

Cloud Strife mendudukkan Tifa di bawah sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Hujan baru saja mulai mengguyur, dan ia membawa serta petir. Terpencil di dalam hutan belantara, kehilangan teman sambil diguyur hujan berpetir. Kondisi yang tepat kalau kau sedang berusaha ketakutan sampai mati.

"Tifa!" Cloud mengguncang bahu Tifa. Ia menampar-nampar pelan pipinya berulang kali. Ia menggenggam tangan Tifa dan mengusapnya agak kasar. Ia berusaha mengusir alasan apapun yang membuat gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati. Cloud bahkan dengan sia-sia mengajaknya bicara.

Semua usaha kelihatannya gagal. Keadaan Tifa yang tidak dimengertinya semakin parah dengan sengalan-sengalan nafas yang mulai keluar, membuat gadis itu semakin menderita.

"Tifa Lockhart, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia berbisik putus asa.

Sengalan Tifa berhenti sejenak. Dalam kesempatan ini Cloud melanjutkan berbisik. Ia yang tak pernah berbicara seperti ini pada lawan jenisnya memutar otak, mencari topik yang dapat menenangkan batin.

"Jangan khawatir. Teman-temanmu—setidaknya si Zack Fair—akan baik-baik saja."

_Bisa-bisanya aku menyanjung si berisik itu, _batin Cloud agak tak terima.

"Orang tidak bisa hidup tanpa teman… Apa kau percaya?"

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bulir air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Mungkin itu ada benarnya… setelah melihatmu begini. Apa kau takut teman-temanmu dalam bahaya?"

Tifa mulai tersedu. Cloud kasihan melihatnya. Gadis itu basah dan menggigil oleh hujan, tapi syukurlah sudah agak tenang sekarang.

"Teman-temanmu baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, kalau ada si bodo—Zack… mereka tidak akan dibiarkan terluka."

_Bicara apa aku ini?_

Wah gawat, dirinya mulai aneh. Berdiam diri dalam waktu lama di dekat seorang gadis bisa bahaya. Bisa-bisa paham-paham sesat yang dikatakan Zack kemarin menggerogotinya sampai habis. Oleh karena itu Cloud meninggalkan Tifa yang sudah mulai tenang, mencari apapun yang berguna, dan mulai mendirikan tempat perlindungan_._

_Shelter _berdiri sebelum tengah malam, dan cukup untuk dua orang—dia sendiri dan Tifa tentu saja. Tidak bisa membuat api unggun, karena semua kayu jadi terlalu basah untuk dibakar, tapi masih untung karena dapat menemukan beberapa pakaian kering di dalam tas parasutnya. Ia menyelimuti Tifa dengan pakaiannya, lalu pergi tidur di bawah naungan yang sama dengan gadis itu.

_Dan sekarang, terpaksa tidur di samping seorang gadis. Di tempat yang tidak nyaman pula! Gaia pasti benar-benar membenciku._

Mata laki-laki itu terpejam. Ia berniat melupakan sejenak semua kedongkolan dalam hatinya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Tapi tak semudah itu. Waktu nyaris ia terlelap, Tifa memanggilnya.

"Cloud…"

_Ugh… Padahal hampir saja… Aku mau tidur, tahu! Jangan memintaku menemani pergi buang air kecil!_

"Cloud…"

_Selamat malam! _batin Cloud tak mau tahu lagi.

Ia jatuh tertidur di bawah gelapnya malam dengan seorang gadis di sebelahnya menggigil kedinginan nyaris mati tanpa ia mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"BRENGSEK! BUKANNYA SUDAH KUSURUH KAMU MENJAGA DIA?!" bentak Zack tanpa ampun. Akibat makiannya banyak burung menghambur ketakutan ke langit siang. Sementara pemuda dengan topi _baseball_ itu hanya tertunduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sekali lagi kamu melukai Tifa!"

"Tidak bisa kucegah," orang itu membela diri. "Aku tidak tahu dia demam."

"Makanya kubilang kau itu brengsek! Seorang laki-laki sudah seharusnya melindungi perempuan, bukannya mengacuhkannya!"

"Menurutmu aku bisa mencegahnya jatuh sakit?!" tantang Cloud lantang. "Apa kau menyuruhku memeluknya semalaman?!"

"TENTU SAJA YA KALAU MEMANG ITU DIPERLUKAN!" teriak Zack lebih keras.

Kunsel tak dapat menerimanya lagi.

"Sudah, Zack! Teriakanmu malah bisa mengganggu istirahat Tifa!" hardiknya. "Dan, Cloud, akupun tidak bisa menerima begitu saja apa yang menimpa Tifa. Zack benar, kalau kau cukup memerhatikannya semalam, keadaan Tifa tidak akan separah ini."

_Sialan mereka semua. Sekarang aku jadi kambing hitam, _Cloud menyumpah.

Memang benar, akibat ketidak-mau-tahuannya semalam, saat ia bangun demam Tifa benar-benar parah. Gadis itu pingsan.

Sungguh mujur Zack bersama Kunsel, Reno, dan Yuffie si biang kerok masalah dapat menemukannya yang berlarian di tengah hutan sambil menggendong gadis itu dipunggungnya. Tapi kenapa mereka semua sekarang membencinya? Bukankah Cloud juga berusaha menolong Tifa? Ia sudah berusaha membalutnya dengan pakaiannya, kan? Siapa yang berusaha menenangkannya malam itu? Bukankah dia?

Cloud hanya diam dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Orang-orang tak berguna,_ pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

**(bersambung ke part 2)**


	14. Chapter 14

Setelah dipikir2 ternyata saiapun menapaki jejak Suwandi yang ngebikin fiction multichap di saat-saat menjelang UN. Gyaaah! Sangat menyetreskan (?) Oleh sebab itu saia izin hiatus dulu sampai UN selesai. Ini chapter terakhir (sebelum dilanjutkan lagi nanti (?)).

* * *

><p><strong>Hug and Kiss<strong>

"**It's show time!"**

**.**

Chapter 14: MASTAA

(Master)

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

_Berada di antara orang-orang tak berguna ini benar-benar suatu kesalahan. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kaukatakan jika melihatku._

Batin pemuda itu terus bermonolog. Sudah satu jam ia mengutuki nasib sialnya. Terkurung di sebuah labirin hutan lebat bersama gerombolan makhluk yang berisiknya bukan main. Terlebih lagi makhluk-makhluk itu sekarang marah padanya.

_What a nuisance, _begitu pikirnya tatkala kupingnya berkedut. Oh! Ia mendengar sesuatu!

Cloud menajamkan indera pendengarannya, dan hanya butuh sedikit waktu sampai dia dapat memastikan dari mana suara berasal. Gemeresak itu dari sesemakan di arah jam dua. Dan iapun mengendap-endap.

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan?" desisnya sebal. Ya, itu pertanyaan tepat. Lagi ngapain, sih, kau, Cloud?

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Bukan pisau besar, tapi juga bukan pisau lipat, perlengkapan standar pramuka. Ini adalah pisau yang akan dipakainya untuk membunuh binatang buruannya. Berburu? Ya. Itu jawabannya.

Sekarang Cloud sudah teramat dekat dengan "mangsanya". Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan...

"_**YEEEEOOOOOOWW!"**_

Raungan itu membuat buruannya kabur.

**Grrr…**

Rasanya ini sudah yang keseratus kalinya!

"APA SIH MAUMU?!" Cloud meledak. Uh-oh... Kesabaran Cloud untuk si Berisik itu telah habis tiada bersisa.

Orang yang dimaksud si Berisik mendongak. Dari posisinya yang nungging di tanah bisa diketahui kalau sesuatu telah melukai bokongnya.

"Yang begini ini mana bisa dibilang maukuuu?!" Zack Fair mengaum seolah akan menangis.

"Terjadi lagi dan lagi… KALAU TIDAK SENGAJA, LALU APA?!"

"Meneketehe! Lebah-lebah itu terus-terusan menyerangku, sih!" Zack beralasan lagi.

Cloud menggeram lagi. Dilihatnya sarang lebah yang telah dirusak kedamaiannya oleh Zack.

"Idiot. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, caranya bukan begitu!" Cloud tambah sebal saja menghadapi kebebalan Zack.

Balas Zack, "Kalau kamu lebih pro dari aku kenapa nggak kamu aja yang ambil?"

Cloud buang muka.

"Baiklah."

Zack cengo. Tumben-tumbenan si pirang itu sudi melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Begini caranya," kata Cloud yang tengah menjulurkan tangannya. Zack memerhatikannya sambil mencibir. Kayaknya nggak beda jauh dari tekniknya, tuh.

Dengan gerakan supercepat Cloud meraup sarang bermadu itu. Zack terkesima, dan…

**PLOK!**

**…**

"Cuma perasaanku atau ada sarang lebah menclok di rambutku…?"

Si pirang tersenyum puas.

"**GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RHHH! YEOW YEEEOOOW YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWW!"**

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Cloud! Your hair looks like a Chocobo!"<em>

-Tifa, FFVII-

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir malam lagi. Ternyata Zack, Kunsel, Yuffie, Reno dan Cloud sudah hampir tiga hari bertahan dalam hutan. Seandainya mereka membawa makanan lebih banyak, tentu tidak harus mencari makanan sendiri seperti tadi pagi.<p>

"Haah… _Survive_ di alam liar memang sulit," gumam Yuffie. Semangatnya telah padam sejak kemarin.

Kunsel tersenyum kecut. Ia menimpali, "baguslah kalau kau belajar sesuatu di sini."

"Makanya, jangan _shopping_ melulu, Cebol," celetuk Reno.

Kunsel terkekeh. Usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana berhasil juga. Sejak mereka berkumpul kembali, atmosfirnya jadi dingin. Dipicu kemarahan luar biasa Zack pada Cloud Strife, semua orang mulai saling menyalahkan. Bahkan Reno menuding Yuffie sebagai penyebab semua kekacauan, menyebabkan dua orang yang selalu bertengkar itu tak saling bicara seharian.

Syukurlah, perang dingin telah usai. Berkat dirinya.

"… nyebal… tak berperasa… ntang-mentang… HUH!"

Suara yang timbul tenggelam itu familiar. Lalu tiba-tiba suara itu menjelma menjadi sosok yang tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Makhluk yang berjalan dengan dua kaki, namun tubuhnya berlendir. Air menetes-netes setiap kali ia bergerak. Kulitnya bagaikan sisik lumpur. Baunya… sungguh tak sedap.

"Apaan tuh, _zoto_?" Reno memicingkan mata. "Setan rawa?"

"_Gyaaaa! Tatsuketeeee*!_" jerit Yuffie sembari bersembunyi di balik punggung Kunsel. Iya, dong. Gengsi kalau berlindung di balik Reno. Cih!

Memakan paling tidak sepuluh detik bagi Kunsel untuk menyadari siapa… **apa **si makhluk.

Tentulah Zack Fair itu, sobat karibnya. Siapa lagi?

"Dari mana saja kau, Zack?" tanyanya.

"HUEEH?! _Za-Zaaakkusu_?! _Zakkusu_ mana mungkin sejelek itu?!" Yuffie berteriak parau.

Reno hanya berdecak. "Emangnya seganteng itu, ya? Nggak juga, _dazoto._"

Si monster lendir tersaruk-saruk mendekat.

"Za..ck? Itu kau, kan?" Kunsel melangkah mundur. Habisnya cara berjalannya mengerikan… Mirip _zombie_ yang baru bangkit.

"O-oi Zack! Jangan bercanda, _dazoto!_"

"Cloud… Akan kubunuh dia…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana orang itu?"

"Oh, Zack," sapa Kunsel. Akhirnya ia bisa mengenalinya kembali setelah orang itu mengenyahkan 'sisiknya'. Ketika Zack mendekat Kunsel menjepit hidung. Wih… Masih bau. Mandi bareng ikan busuk atau apa, sih, orang ini? Mungkin dia nyebur ke rawa yang banyak bangkainya untuk menghindari serangan sepasukan lebah tadi. Hah...

"Oi! Jangan pasang tampang jijik begitu! Aku tambah marah, nih!" ancam si Jabrik.

"Iya, iya. Cloud ada di tenda," kata Kunsel tanpa melepaskan tangan dari hidungnya.

"**CLOUUD!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**CLOUUUD!"**

Sekasar mungkin Zack membuka pintu tenda. Yap. Ia langsung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Orang itu di sana, berbaring saja, tak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa sungkan ditariknya lengan si mata biru, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dari tidur dan secara refleks menggunakan kakinya untuk mengunci gerakan Zack.

Tiga detik kemudian Zack sudah tengkurap, tangan tertekuk ke belakang, tertindih dan tak berdaya. Meringis kesakitan, lagi. Sungguh tak elit.

_"Ouchies…"_ hanya itu komentar Zack.

Cloud mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Oi… Tahu nggak, sih? Kamu… lumayan berat…" komentar Zack lagi. Sungguh tidak penting.

Cloud tidak turun dari punggung Zack. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Itu kalimatku, tahu! Turun! Aku bukan kuda!" geram Zack. Semua orang juga tahu, Zack…

Cloud melepaskan orang itu. Sebenarnya bukan karena disuruh, tapi karena tak tahan dengan bau ikan amis Zack. Hu-huek…

"_Thankies_…" ujar Zack sembari merapikan baju. Iapun melihat _facial expression_ Cloud dan jadi penasaran.

_Memangnya sebau apa, sih? _Ia mengendus-endus tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak penting. Ikut aku!" potongnya sendiri, lalu menarik lengan baju si pirang.

Zack tetap menarik Cloud sampai kemah sebelah, tempat Tifa Lockhart berisirahat.

"Tifa, Cloud sudah datang," sambil membenarkan kompres Tifa, Zack setengah berbisik. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Cloud. "Jangan lupa minta maaf!"

Pemuda itu membuang muka. Harusnya Zack tak menyuruhnya. Cloud kan tak pernah mau menuruti permintaannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Tifa membuka mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Waduh… Tifa kelihatan menderita. Pasti ia juga kebauan.

Zack mengelap mukanya sambil meratap, _beginilah rasanya jadi orang terbuang._

"Yasudah, aku keluar saja," katanya pasrah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Cloud menahan lengan bajunya. **EEEEK! **Zack nyaris tercekik. Orang ini balas dendamnya menakutkan juga.

"Cloud?"

Zack berhenti bergerak. Berbalik, ia memberi isyarat agar Cloud mendekati Tifa.

"Cloud?"

"Apa dia mengigau?" bisik Zack dari balik punggung Cloud. Cloud diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa Cloud... di sana?"

Kerutan di kening pemuda itu semakin dalam saja. "Ya, Tifa, ini Cloud," katanya sembari mendorong si pirang kuat-kuat sampai Cloud hampir jatuh menindih gadis itu. Hanya tangan kuat Cloudlah yang membatalkan persentuhan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Tapi... tetap saja wajahnya sangat berdekatan dengan wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang memerah karena demam.

Waktu mengkristal.

Keanehan baru terasa beberapa saat berikutnya, yaitu bahwa pemuda itu masih belum menarik dirinya menjauh.

"OI! MINGGIR!" aum Zack. Ia berusaha menjauhkan Cloud.

Cloudpun membatu.

Hati Zack dag dig dug.

"Kamu… Nggak menciumnya, kan? Kamu nggak mencium Tifa, kan?!"

Masih dengan ekspresi kosong, perlahan tangan Cloud menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"_Hoo boy_…" Zack mendesah super _shock_. Kemudian ia meraung-raung.

"KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN PERTAMA TIFAAAAA!"

Suara keras Zack ikut membuat _shock_ mereka yang ada di luar. Berbondong-bondong tiga orang itu menjejali tenda Tifa. Yuffie dengan mata membeliak superlebar, Reno dengan alis menukik superkaget, dan Kunsel... dengan hati hancur.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" sembur Cloud.

Zack tak peduli. Ia masih mencengkram kerah bajunya, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, pokoknya melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan dan konyol. Sebenarnya dia itu siapanya Tifa, sih? Ibunya? _Nanny_ pengasuhnya?

"Benarkah… Ciuman pertama Tifa…" ratap Kunsel nyaris tanpa jiwa.

"Ciuman apa?!" Cloud membentak lagi. Dan seketika Zack berhenti mengocok-kocok badannya. Yuffie menyipit. Reno memutar bola matanya. Tiba-tiba wajah Kunsel kembali berseri.

Zack masih tak percaya. "Te-terus, ngapain kamu pakai pegang bibir segala?"

"Aku sedang berpikir!" jawab Cloud ketus.

Zack hanya melongo. Sementara Cloud melenggang pergi, masuk ke tendanya sendiri dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu?" tanya Reno.

"_Kuraudo_… berpotensi jadi saingan _Kanseru._ Ehheheheh… Seru, nih!"

Kunsel diam-diam mengepalkan tangan. "Aku... tidak akan kalah..."

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p>"<em>What does that have to do with me?"<em>

-Cloud, FFVII: AC-

* * *

><p>"Oi, aku mau masuk…"<p>

Dari luar dia menusuk-nusuk pintu tenda dengan jari.

"Cepatlah, nyamuknya banyak di sini."

Zack Fair diusir dari tendanya sendiri. Berhubung Cloud menutup rapat pintu tenda dari dalam, Reno jadi tidak bisa masuk. Karena Zacklah si biang keroknya, Reno mengambil alih tempatnya dan tak peduli pemain _baseball _itu harus tidur di luar. Sekarang Reno dan Kunsel sudah mendengkur, sementara Zack harus berjuang mengatasi dinginnya malam dan serangan nyamuk-nyamuk haus darah yang getol menghisap darahnya.

Tak ada respon dari dalam tenda.

"_Klaudius_~" rengek Zack. "Apa kamu nggak kasihan padaku?"

Tetap tak ada respon.

"Oke, deh. Aku janji nggak akan memanggilmu _Mister Stoic _lagi. Atau Si Bokong Chocobo. Atau Wajah Papan. Hm… Apa lagi, ya?"

Masih tak ada.

"_Yuhuu~ Klaudiuuus~ _Aku tahu kamu belum tidur."

…

**Auuuuuuu….**

Dan sebuah lolongan sendu nan merobek nyali terhempas di udara.

"OOOOI! BUKAIN TENDANYAAA! **GYAAAAAA! BUKAAAA!" **jerit Zack sambil menendang-nendang tenda.

_**Swig!**_

Usaha terakhirnya berhasil!

"Apa-apaan—"

Zack menyerbu masuk dan segera menutup tenda.

"Apa-a—"

"Cloud! Kata orang kalau ada lolongan serigala… Jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat di gunung ini akan bangkit…" cerita Zack yang berusaha mati-matian _menunjukkan _ketakutannya. Nafasnya jadi tersengal. Ia mengelapkan telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat ke punggung kaosnya.

"Tapi untung aku sudah masuk tenda. Arwah kan cuma tembus dinding, nggak tembus tenda. Heheh," omongnya sambil memasang mimik yang kocak. Perubahan ekspresi yang cepat sekali...

Cloud tak bereaksi, tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Ehem!" Zack berdehem demi menetralkan suasana. Sudahlah. Biarpun candaannya garing, yang penting ia berhasil masuk ke dalam tenda Cloud. Tenda yang tentu saja gelap, namun dengan _night vision _semuanya menjadi jelas.

Termasuk secarik kertas yang mungkin secara tak sengaja sedang diduduki Cloud.

"Hei, foto siapa, tuh?"

Cloud, sadar Zack bisa melihat dalam gelap, memungut benda yang dimaksud dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Wah, wah… Jadi gugup begitu. Apa dia… pacarmu?"

Cloud tampak tersinggung. Pasalnya, yang di dalam foto kan laki-laki.

"Heheh. Bukan, ya? Mungkin dia… saudaramu?"

"Urus urusanmu sendiri!" kata Cloud setengah menghardik.

"Huh. Galak banget… Mirip cewek!"

Cloud tertegun mendengarnya. Benarkah…? Benarkah ia galak? Tidak. Cloud tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia selalu tenang.

_Benarkah aku bersikap berbeda pada orang ini? _selidiknya pada diri sendiri. _Sungguh pengaruh buruk._

"Ah sudah. Daripada itu… aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

Wajah Zack Fair mulai kaku. Jika beberapa detik yang lalu ia penuh keceriaan, sekarang ia benar-benar serius.

"Pertama. Gerakan refleksmu yang tadi sore itu… Jelas kamu bukan orang biasa. Kamu terlatih. Apa kamu…"

Zack kelihatan ragu meneruskan ucapannya. Sesekali ia menggeleng, seakan-akan ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Cloudpun terpengaruh. Ia menjadi sedikit grogi. Jangan-jangan orang di hadapannya ini tahu lebih banyak dari yang ia kira.

"Apa kamu… Jawab yang jujur, atau aku akan menobatkanmu sebagai pencuri ciuman pertama!"

Cloud nyaris terjengkang. Nih orang…

"Apa kamu…"

Hening.

"Apa kamu…"

Sesaat Cloud berpikir orang ini seperti kaset rusak nyangkut di _tape recorder_.

"Apa kamu… FIRST CLASS SOLDIER?!"

…**?**

"Apa kamu juga main SOLDIER?! Apa kamu berhasil jadi First Class? Ya ampun! Sekarang ini hanya ada tiga First Class yang masih hidup sekarang! Satu, pemilik _arcade_ itu sendiri, yang juga menjadi mentorku, Angeal Hewley. Dan dua orang lainnya tak diketahui, tapi yang jelas mereka sudah berkeluarga! Apa kamu berhasil jadi First Class keempat?!"

Berhubung menepuk jidat bukan _style-_nya, Cloud tidak melakukannya.

"Sudah kuduga aku jadi kelihatan bodoh. Tapi… JAWAB! _You're really something and I know it! _Nggak mungkin kamu orang biasa!"

"Bukan," jawab Cloud singkat. Namun batinnya meraung kesal.

_Tidak semua orang berefleks bagus main_ game_ menggelikan itu, Idiot!_

Lawan bicaranya belum puas. Ia menyipitkan mata penuh kecurigaan. Cloud balas menyipitkan matanya seakan berkata 'nggak ada untungnya membohongimu'. Yah, untuk sementara Zack harus menelan jawaban itu bulat-bulat. Tapi mulai saat ini dia pasti akan lebih sering menguntitnya. Argh!

"Oke. Lanjut. Pertanyaan kedua. Jawab dengan jujur atau aku akan membocorkan tentang pacarmu yang di foto."

Leher Cloud tiba-tiba tegang. Si tengil ini…

"Apa kamu…"

Grr… mulai lagi "apa kamu"-nya yang membosankan.

"Apa kamu… jatuh cinta pada Tifa?"

**UAPA-APAAN LAGI PERTANYAAN INIIIII?!**

Cloud setengah mati ingin menjejak Zack di wajah. Keinginan itu ia tahan-tahan demi imej _cool-_nya. Karena itu dengan tenang ia mengelak.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Tifa Lockhart. Apa itu jawaban yang kauinginkan?"

Zack malah menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Iya? Tidak?" goda Zack. Orang ini memang nggak mengenal kata menyerah.

"Kau dengar jawabanku."

"Tidakkah Tifa cantik?"

Cloud diam karena tak merasa perlu menjawab.

"Tidakkah dia menarik? Jawab atau pacarmu… Kau tahulah."

Sekarang bukan lagi menjejak. Cloud ingin sekali membejek-bejek wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hnnn," gumamnya malas.

"Sekali lagi. Kau jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak."

"Suka?"

"Tidak."

"Tertarik?"

"Tidak."

Akhirnya Zack berhenti.

"Bagus, deh. Dengan begini saingan Kunsel nggak bertambah. Asal kamu tahu saja, Kunsel suka sama Tifa saat pandangan pertama. Aku percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah cinta yang murni."

_Siapa yang tanya? _pikir Cloud sengit. Itu karena Cloud merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba mengganjal. Cinta. Apa itu?

"Eh, apa kamu pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Apa ini termasuk 'jawab atau aku akan memberi tahu dunia bahwa Cloud Strife itu gay'?" sembur Cloud tanpa sadar.

Zack tengok kanan-kiri, seakan memastikan tak ada orang lain yang mendengar itu selain dirinya.

"Apa itu sebuah pengakuan? JADI KAMU PERNAH JATUH CINTA PADA SEORANG PRI—"

Kata-kata cowok itu terputus lantaran wajahnya dibekap sekuat tenaga oleh Cloud.

Tubuh gempal mereka saling bertindihan.

Wajah Zack memerah.

"BRRNG! BWEBMM RMM DEPRKKZ!" jeritnya yang kira-kira artinya "TOLONG! AKU MAU DIPERKOSA!"

Si edan satu iniiiiii!

"Baiklah akan kujawab!" sentak si pirang itu penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta karena aku tidak pernah dilatih untuk itu!"

Zack berhenti meronta. Seketika saja tenanglah ia. Matanya menyorot lurus ke mata Cloud, menunjukkan ketidakmengertian.

"Tapi," kata Zack saat Cloud mulai kembali ke posisi dukuk, "tapi kamu tidak berlatih mencintai."

Mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan lagi ketika pemuda berbadan besar itu mengatakan:

"kamu sudah menguasainya, kok. Semua orang menguasainya. Tinggal menunggu orang yang tepat berjalan ke dalam hidupmu, dan kamu akan melihatnya, betapa kamu telah menguasainya. Mencintai seseorang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sayup-sayup gagak gunung berkaok-kaok. Aroma tanah basah, angin musim panas, dan wangi bunga-bunga liar masuk tanpa permisi ke lubang hidung. Di antara bau-bauan yang menyenangkan itu, tercium pula sebuah bau yang lain. Bau yang lezat.

Tifa keluar dari tendanya. Pakaian berlapis-lapis masih membalut kulit putihnya. Sebuah syal rajutan melingkari lehernya. Ia seperti boneka salju berbalut kain yang tersesat di musim panas.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Semua orang memekik. Ada yang khawatir, ada yang senang.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Tifa?" Kunsel termasuk yang khawatir. Mungkin ia bakalan langsung membopongnya dan menidurkannya kembali kalau tidak melihat senyum gadis itu yang secerah mentari.

"Terima kasih, Kunsel. Kau merawatku dengan baik."

Tak perlu ditanya lagi apa warna wajah Kunsel begitu mendengar pujian itu. Zacklah yang mencegahnya melayang ke awan.

"Telurnya gosong nanti! Jangan menyia-nyiakan upayaku nyolong telur ayam hutan, dong!"

_Ah ya, tentu saja. _Tifa membatin. _Ini bau _scrambled egg _spesial Kunsel._

Tifapun, setelah melepaskan 'atribut musim dingin'nya, berkeliling. Ia melihat ada daging sedang dipanggang langsung di atas api unggun. Pasti daging kelinci dari baunya. Ia juga melihat ada api yang lain, yang dibuat untuk menjerang air.

"Air apa yang kalian masak?" tanya Tifa pada Kunsel.

"Air hujan. Ums… Kami tidak menemukan sumber air lain selama kau sakit."

"Hee? Padahal dekat dari sini ada sungai yang jernih."

Yuffie langsung nongol. "_Araaaa?_ Ada sungai? _Yokatta**!_ Tifa, ayo kita mandi! Aku sudah tiga hari nggak mandi, lho!" ujarnya. Kayaknya kok dia bangga amat, ya?

Tifa tertawa. Tawa pertamanya sejak malam itu. Tawa yang mengundang senyuman bahagia Kunsel, cengiran ceria Zack, dan tatapan menerawang Cloud.

_Kamu sudah menguasainya, kok. Semua orang menguasainya. Mencintai seseorang._

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh... look! Love has... triumphed!"<em>

-The King in the Drama, FFVII-

* * *

><p>"Oh iya. Satu lagi pertanyaan, Cloud. Waktu itu, waktu kau menyentuh bibirmu... Apa yang kaupikirkan? Jawab atau akan kubeberkan aksi tak senonohmu kemarin malam."<p>

**GRRR!**

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

**=toBcontinued=**

* * *

><p>*<em>Gyaaa! Tatsuketeeee!<em> Selamatkanlah saia!

Selamatkan saia yang sebentar lagi harus menghadapi neraka ujiaaan! TT_TT

_*Yokatta: good!_

Semoga chapter ini menghibur yah. Chapter depan mungkin chapter terakhir sebelum UN. Sampai jumpa T_T


	15. Chapter 15

Hai teman2 se-fandom! Apa kabarnya? Gimana perkembangan cerita masing2? Semoga lancar semua yaah

Setelah UN selesai, saia jadi punya banyak banget waktu luang. Terus "O iya! Ada satu fiction yang belum tamat…" Hiks. Fiction yang harusnya ditulis semasa SMA nggak bisa diselesaiin tepat waktu karena nggak ada perencanaan matang OTL Tapi, pikir saia kenapa harus berhenti gara2 masa SMA saia sendiri udah selesai? Bukankah petualangan Tifa, Zack, Cloud, dkk masih panjang?

Walah kok saia malah curcol gini. Kalau gitu saia bikin ceritanya to the point aja. Selamat menikmati^^

* * *

><p>"Nama saya Vincent Valentine. Selama tiga bulan ke depan saya akan mengajar di sini. Mohon kerja samanya."<p>

_Lady_ Shalua tersenyum penuh makna. Vincent Valentine akan menjadi guru pengganti sementara. Penampilannya mengisyaratkan ia pria serius yang tak pernah berbasa-basi, namun bisa dijamin, banyak wanita di ShinRa akan berusaha berbasa-basi demi menarik perhatiannya.

"Kami berharap banyak pada Anda, _Doctor_."

"Saya akan mengajar sebaik mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**Hug and Kiss**

**When you know you are not alone**

Chapter 15: VALENTINE

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Kunsel menekan-nekan tombol di kalkulatornya dengan putus asa.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya."

Vincent Valentine ternyata bukan guru Kalkulatoria biasa. Kunsel sampai sakit kepala dibuatnya.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah selesai, aku fotokopi, _dazoto,"_ujar Reno seenaknya.

"Soal pertama aja aku nggak bisa!" raung Kunsel jengkel. "Kesannya dia sengaja membuat kita menderita! Aku tidak percaya ada guru yang sengaja menyusahkan murid-murid—"

"Makan dulu sana," perintah Zack sembari menjejalkan kentang goreng ke mulut Kunsel. Jelas saja Kunsel tambah ngomel-ngomel.

"Memang si Valentine itu kekurangan cinta, _zoto,"_sambung Reno ngasal dilanjutkan sindiran "namanya nggak cocok bener."

Mendengar nama Valentine mata Zack membelo. Dalam bayangannya, muncullah sesosok wanita cantik nan seksi. GUBRAK!

"Bawel?" usut Zack. Sebenarnya dia mau tanya "bohay?" tapi nggak jadi.

"Ya gitu, deh, _zoto. _Pas aku telat masuk kelas tadi, orang itu ngomong 'dunia yang serba cepat ini tak punya tempat untuk orang yang terlambat', _dazoto_. Mana aksinya itu didukung para cewek, lagi. _'Aaa~ Gakkoiiii~',_" Reno menirukan _seseorang_dengan sebalnya, menybabkan Kunsel terkikik.

"Oh. Laki-laki…" Dan Zack pun ingin garuk tembok.

Ketiganya kemudian membahas kembali soal tingkat tinggi memusingkan dari si pengajar, tapi percakapan kembali ke Vincent Valentine. Cowok-cowok itu kalau udah kumpul mirip ibu-ibu arisan juga, ya…

Sementara itu, pada waktu yang sama di ruang guru, _Doctor_ Valentine duduk dan membolak-balik beberapa lembar kertas. Ia meneliti lagi silabus yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu tiga bulan. Ia harus mengejar ketinggalan yang disebabkan ketidakhadiran guru Kalkulatoria sebelumnya, sekaligus mengajarkan materinya sendiri. Dengan teliti doktor itu melingkari dan menambahkan catatan mengenai apa saja yang perlu dilaksanakan.

"Ternyata Anda orangnya penuh perencanaan, ya? _Groß_**[1]**_…_"

Seorang wanita di belakangnya berkomentar.

"Apa Anda selalu seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Ia tersenyum ramah, membuat sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi sang doktor.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lucrecia Crescent. Saya mengajar pelajaran Meramu untuk para gadis, ruangan saya di sebelah ruangan Anda," ujarnya. "Biasanya saya dipanggil _Fräulein_**[2]** Lucrecia, tapi karena kita sesama guru mungkin lebih baik jika Anda memanggil saya Lucrecia. Hehe…"

_Doctor_ Valentine tidak mengatakan apapun. Cuma, siapa tahu di balik kerah bajunya yang tinggi ia tersenyum? Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Alih-alih kelihatan senang, orang itu malah tampak terganggu. Melihat itu _Fräulein _Lucrecia jadi tak enak hati.

"Mungkin lebih baik saya pergi. Selamat bekerja, _Doctor_ Valentine."

Lagi-lagi orang itu hanya diam saja. Ia mengikuti perginya guru cantik itu dengan matanya. Kemudian iapun kembali pada bundelan kertasnya, namun tidak mengerjakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Salju sudah mulai cair di awal bulan Februari itu. Lucrecia Crescent, guru Meramu itu, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Ia pergi ke taman buatan yang diberi nama Promised Land oleh _Lady_ Shalua. Promised Land adalah tempat yang sangat indah—bahkan saat semuanya tertutup salju.

Jika sedang berusaha menghibur diri, ini tempat yang tepat, begitu pikir wanita bermata coklat tersebut. Ia sengaja datang ke situ untuk melupakan kejadian tadi pagi…

**.**

"_Professor Hojo, ini laporan penelitian saya."_

_Diserahkannya satu ekstemplar buku._

"_Aku sangat ingin membacanya sekarang," jawab seorang pria berambut hitam sembari menerima buku itu. "Tapi Shalua memanggil kita ke kantor guru pagi ini. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."_

_Hojo melempar begitu saja laporannya ke atas mejanya, lalu keluar dari laboratorium. Lucrecia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengikuti sang profesor._

**.**

Wanita itu tiba-tiba sudah sampai di tengah-tengah labirin semak, dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang berlutut mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Selamat sore," sapanya. Wanita itu terlambat menyadari, ternyata diadalah gadis penjual bunga di depan sekolah, Aerith Gainsborough. Sudah sering _Fräulein —_Nona Lucrecia membeli bunga dari gadis muda tersebut.

Aerith tersenyum manis. "Selamat sore, Nona," salamnya dengan manis pula.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Nak?"

"Sebentar lagi Valentine's Day, Nona Crescent. _Lady _ingin ada satu mawar tumbuh di Promised Land sebelum tanggal empat belas. Untuk itu saya dimintai tolong. Dan kata beliau lagi, kalau saya berhasil, tahun depan saya akan bersekolah di sini," katanya dengan ceria.

_Fräulein_ itu sedikit terkejut. Dipandanginya gadis muda itu. Mata Aerith menyorotkan harapan yang besar. Ia jadi merasa kasihan. Mawar, tak mungkin tumbuh secepat itu. Tapi ia tak tega mengatakannya.

"_Wow_. Selamat _akan_ bergabung, Nona Aerith. Bisa lebih sering ketemu Zack, nih."

Gadis itupun tersipu malu.

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia mendesah pelan. Andaikan ia bisa tersipu karena seorang pria. Satu-satunya pria yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar menolaknya mentah-mentah, menggoreskan luka di hatinya. _Fräulein_ Lucrecia merasa sedih jika mengingat ia memang pernah jatuh cinta, tapi pada orang yang salah.

"Kalau begitu," sambung Aerith, membuyarkan lamunan Lucrecia, "saya akan kembali bekerja."

Perempuan berambut ikal itu itu memadatkan tanah di sekitar tanaman muda yang barusaja ditanamnya. Meski masih heran, Lucrecia tak menyelanya sedikitpun. Ia memperhatikan Aerith menutup mata dan mengatupkan tangannya.

"Bunganya akan mekar apabila ada seorang wanita bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya di tempat ini," ujar Aerith ceria seusai doanya. "Itu yang saya minta kepada Gaia."

Kemudian kedua wanita berpisah, membiarkan matahari terbit dan terbenam sekali lagi sambil sama-sama mengharapkan mekarnya sekuntum mawar.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

**BRUAKH!**

Buku-buku di rak berjatuhan menimpanya. Tulang punggungnya! Tulang punggungnya bisa patah! Sudah begitu, Zack tak bisa berteriak sama sekali. Inilah sengsaranya dihukum di perpustakaan.

_"Ouchies..."_

Oh iya. Bagaimana Zack bisa dihukum? Tentu saja karena seperti biasa ia menerabas masuk dengan berisik untuk merecoki temannya, Cloud, yang pasti sedang sibuk membaca. Kali ini _librarian _tak memberinya ampun. Zack langsung didatangi olehnya dan _dipelototi _habis-habisan (karena bagaimanapun, dia bekerja di _perpustakaan_). Dihukumnya murid tersebut seberat-beratnya. Jelas berat, dong. Ketiban satu rak buku kurang berat apa lagi coba?

_Aku benci buku, _batin Zack dongkol. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan buku-buku itu tatkala Cloud berjalan ke arahnya.

"Cloooouud," erang Zack memelas.

Cloud melihatnya lalu berjongkok.

Zack tersenyum bahagia sembari mengulurkan tangan. "Terima kasih, Cloud. Kamu murah hati banget. Hiks."

Bukannya menolong, si Jabrik Pirang malah mengambil salah satu buku yang jatuh menimpanya dan berlalu dengan entengnya.

"Clooooooud! Kau tega!"

"Zack Fair! Sudah ibu bilang tak boleh ada suara sedikitpun! Hukumanmu diperpanjang satu bulan!"

'_Augh! Apes banget sih aku ini!' _Zack hanya bisa meraung dalam hati.

Cloud mendatangi ibu penjaga perpustakaan itu lalu menyerahkan buku yang barusan diambilnya dari kepala Zack.

"Untuk buku ini, saya mendapat izin meminjam satu semester dari _Professor_ Hojo. Ini surat yang beliau tulis."

Ibu itu menerima surat dan bukunya, lalu berdecak kagum. "Tidak kusangka penelitianmu sudah sedalam ini, Cloud Strife. Kau benar-benar murid jenius."

Zack yang berhasil keluar dari timbunan buku menyusun mereka kembali (dengan asal-asalan) kemudian menyusul adik kelasnya itu. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mengintip judul buku yang sedang diurus oleh si _librarian _galak.

Cloud serta merta bergeser menghalanginya, membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

Segera setelah buku di tangan, Cloud pergi tanpa pamit.

"Cloud… Apa dia kekurangan cinta juga?"

**GUBRAK!**

_"Aaack!"_

Uh-oh. Buku-buku yang tak dibereskannya dengan benar memakan korban lagi! Kali ini Zack Fair tidak perlu menerima pelototan mengerikan _librarian_untuk bertanggung jawab. Sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya hukumannya tidak ditambahi, Zack Fair berderap ke sumber suara.

"_What?" _serunya melihat betapa banyaknya buku menimpa seorang guru ShinRa. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan buku-buku itu, tapi lagi-lagi karena ceroboh Zack malah menyenggol rak buku, dan akhirnya ia sendiri terperangkap di dalamnya. Lagi.

_"Aaaugh!"_

Bisa gepeng kayak dendeng beneran dia dan guru itu!

_"Help—"_ Zack cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kalau berteriak, sudah pasti hukumannya nambah lagi. Untunglah ada seorang pria duduk tak jauh dari TKP.

"Tolong kami," pinta Zack, berusaha tidak kedengaran terlalu memelas. Orang itu segera menghampiri mereka, dan syukrulah orang ini benar-benar membantu mereka, tak seperti Cloud tadi.

Zack memerhatikan warna mata pria itu serta rambut panjangnya yang diurai. Kunsel pernah cerita tentang orang ini. Sang Valentine? Ternyata... Memang cowok, ya...

Lelaki itu menyingkirkan buku-buku. Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya pada _Fräulein_ Lucrecia, membantu wanita itu berdiri.

"Anda tidak terluka?" tanya doktor itu tanpa basa-basi.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan plus tatapan mata yang _to the point _membuat _Fräulein_ Lucrecia tidak bisa tidak menundukkan kepala. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

_"Danke_ **[3]**, _Doctor_."

"Lain kali hati-hati."

Keduanya berhadap-hadapan tanpa berkata-kata untuk beberapa waktu, melupakan seseorang. Sang Zack Fair yang Terlupakan mengusap-udap dagunya dan memicingkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, permisi," sang _Doctor_ mohon diri.

"Tunggu," Nona Crescent mencegahnya. "Apa yang sedang Anda baca? Eh… Saya mencari sebuah buku, tapi saya tak menemukannya…" ujarnya dengan merasa sedikit bodoh. Tentu saja tak seharusnya ia berpikir buku yang ia cari adalah buku yang sedang dipegang pria itu. Itu sangat sentimentil dan tidak rasional.

"Saya mengambil secara acak karena tidak bisa menemukan yang saya cari," jawab _Doctor_ Valentine. Entah kenapa Lucrecia Crescent mengecap sindiran, seakan lanjutan kalimat itu: "Tapi saya tidak sembrono seperti Anda sampai tertimpa buku-buku."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, buku apa?"

"Tentang suatu penyakit."

"_Geostigma_?" celetuk Zack dari belakang.

Kedua guru itu menoleh serentak. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lupa padanya.

Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu menggaruk lehernya. "Tadi teman saya yang pinjam. Saya pikir nggak banyak orang pinjam buku tentang penyakit, jadi… Yah, kemungkinannya buku yang _Doctor_ cari sama dengan buku yang dia pinjam. Heheh…"

Tuan Valentine bungkam. _Fräulein_ Lucrecia pun sama saja. Zack yang jadi terkesan sok tahu merasa garing, Zack lalu pamit dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa namanya?" tiba-tiba pria bermata merah itu bertanya.

"_Well_, namanya Cloud Strife. Anak itu terkenal di kalangan guru, kok. Dia bisa ditemui tiap istirahat di tempat ini, di kursi yang tadi _Doctor_ duduki."

Vincent Valentine mengangguk sekali.

"Sekarang saya permisi dulu."

Setelah pemuda itu menghilang, tentu saja Vincent Valentine dan Lucrecia Crescent hanya berduaan. Tapi sebenarnya Zack tidak jauh-jauh dari mereka berdua. Ia menguping di balik rak-rak buku. _Oh yeah_, ini memang kegemarannya. Zack sampai pernah berpikir untuk jadi mata-mata suatu hari nanti.

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu menyaksikan semuanya. Ia melihat kecanggungan _Fräulein_ Lucrecia. Ia juga mendengar percakapan mereka, yang berakhir para kesepakatan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Berdua.

"Mereka akan… Ke-kencan?"

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

"Hei, kurasa kamu harus cepetan ajak Tifa kencan. Kalau nggak keburu diajak cowok lain, lho. Antriannya banyak, tahu. Apalagi sebentar lagi kan empat belas Februari—"

Kunsel menarik Zack merapat ke tembok. Ada ribut-ribut di kantor guru seusai pulang sekolah hari Rabu itu, dan Kunsel tak mau disangka menguping atau apa.

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia juga sedang menuju ke sana. Wanita itu menangkap sekelebat warna merah ketika ia hendak masuk ruang guru. Dengan bingung ia ikut mendekat ke kerumunan guru yang sudah mulai bubar.

_Lady_ Shalua yang tampak letih menghampirinya, menghela nafas panjang, menyentuh pundaknya, dan mengeluarkan perintah, "Urus doktor itu baik-baik. Ia bermasalah dengan Reno."

Lucrecia yang masih bingung dengan sikap misterius sang kepala sekolah menarik kursinya mendekati tempat duduk _Doctor_ Valentine. Diperhatikannya ekspresi orang itu dengan saksama. Tampaknya tak ada yang berbeda dari mimiknya siang ini. Sama saja _emotionless-_nya.

"Maaf. Apa yang terjadi, _Doctor_ Valentine?"

"Tidak ada yang penting," jawab orang itu ringkas. Pria itu segera menata kertas-kertas di mejanya.

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia berniat menarik kembali kursinya saja. Hal itu tak jadi dilakukannya lantaran ia menangkap sebersit kekecewaan di wajah Vincent Valentine. Wajah itu seharusnya tanpa emosi. Tidak. Rautnya masih tanpa emosi, tapi mata itu…

"_Doctor_ Valentine..."

**Tep.**

Orang bertitel doktor tersebut langsung berhenti. Tanganya disentuh, dan ia disambut dengan sebuah tatapan lembut. Lucrecia kini sedang memandanginya. Pancaran mata _hazel-_nya begitu hangat, menembus jiwanya perlahan-lahan.

Vincent Valentine membatu. Bahkan melirik pun tak dilakukannya. Namun sekejap kemudian ia menarik tangannya, dan rasa canggung pun mengurung mereka berdua.

"Tolong ceritakan pada saya, _Doctor_ Valentine. Saya janji akan mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati," mulai _Fräulein_ Lucrecia. Penyesalan menggerogotinya. Kenapa ia harus menyentuh tangan orang itu? Seperti wanita murahan saja.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Anda memanggil saya Vincent," tiba-tiba pria itu berujar.

Lucrecia tertegun.

"Cara mengajar saya salah," Vincent melanjutkan tanpa membahas lagi perkataannya sebelumnya. Kemudian ia bicara lebih banyak, dan itu benar-benar membuat _Fräulein_ Lucrecia merasa amat lega. Akhirnya orang itu bisa terbuka kepadanya.

Sepanjang cerita—walaupun ekspresinya sama saja datarnya—ia tak memalingkan matanya dari Lucrecia.

"_Oh, love... Love has triumphed!" _bisik Zack pada Kunsel yang dipaksanya ikut mengintip. "Kalau melihat mereka berdua kayak gitu, untuk sesaat aku bisa melupakan _baseball_. Oh! Kekuatan cinta!"

"Gila kau. Kita bisa mati kalau kepergok nguping!" Kunsel menarik Zack menjauh.

Zack terkekeh. "Hei, aku punya rencana."

**.**

**.**

**xoxo=**

Sore ini _Fräulein_ Lucrecia kembali pergi ke Promised Land. Namun ia datang bukan untuk melihat perkembangan mawar itu. Ia datang dengan merintih dan memegangi dadanya. Jika kata-kata adalah pedang, maka kata-kata _Professor_ Hojo barusan sudah mencincang halus hatinya.

Wanita itu terduduk di depan semak mawar Aerith. Ia tersedu sedan semakin keras meski tanaman itu hanya bergoyang sedikit ditiup angin. Lucrecia Crescent mencengkram _sweater-_nya kuat-kuat, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Wanita cantik itu sungguh kelihatan menyedihkan dan berantakan. Tak bisa dipercaya seorang pria tua nan angkuhlah yang menyebabkannya seperti ini.

"Saya tidak mau," desahnya. Bisikannya itu begitu sendu sampai daun-daun terakhir pohon _maple_ yang tumbuh di dekatnya gugur. Sinar matanya yang selalu hangat pun kini menjadi dingin.

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia mengabaikan gemeresak tanaman pagar yang sudah rontok daunnya dan melanjutkan perenungan panjang nan menyedihkannya.

_"Kau adalah orang paling tak berguna jika kalah pada perasaanmu! Kita berdua diciptakan untuk pengetahuan. Aku dan kau. Perasaan tak berguna, karena dalam ilmu pengetahuan, yang dibutuhkan adalah logika."_

Terngiang kembali perkataan profesor itu. Perkataan yang menamparnya keras, karena dilontarkan justru ketika ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan seniornya tersebut.

"Kenapa Anda mengatakan itu, Professor Hojo? Saya tidak mau membuang perasaan saya…" ia terisak. Ia semakin menggigil seiring semakin kerasnya isakannya itu.

Sesemakan bergemerisik lagi. Kali ini wanita cantik itu memilih untuk memeriksanya.

"_Doctor_ Valentine?!" Ia terkesiap. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, walaupun Vincent pasti sudah memergokinya menangis.

Pria berambut panjang itu berdiri diam.

Momen yang canggung tercipta lantaran keduanya sama-sama tak berkutik menghadapi satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya _Fräulein_ Lucrecia menanyakan tujuan pria itu berada di tempat seperti itu.

_Doctor_ Valentine enggan menjawab. Sebagai gantinya pria itu bergeser sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jika Anda tidak punya tujuan, kenapa masih di sini?" cecar _Fräulein_ muda itu terbawa emosi.

**.**

"Karena Anda menangis."

**.**

Sesuatu melumer dalam rongga dada wanita cantik itu. Perasaan bersalah dan tak enak hati bercampur aduk. Secercah rasa bahagiapun sebenarnya memancar dari kalbunya, hanya saja wanita berambut panjang tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

"Maaf-kan saya," mohonnya sembari menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir tanpa sebab.

"Itu kalimat saya."

Wanita itu dibuat tertegun ketika pria berwarna mata merah itu menyerahkan selembar saputangan.

Tak ada kata terucap. Hanya tangan yang terulur dan sebuah sarung tangan merah di atasnya. Sungguh mengherankan. Dua hal sederhana itu mampu membuat jantung Lucrecia Crescent berdegup lebih kencang.

_"Doctor_ Valentine," _Fräulein_ Lucrecia kembali bersuara sembari menerima katun dari sang lelaki. "Maukah Anda tinggal sebentar? Saya ingin ditemani."

"Saya akan tinggal jika Anda berhenti memanggil saya _Doctor. _Cukup Valentine, atau Vincent, jika tidak keberatan."

Lucreciapun tersenyum kembali.

Vincent berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada Anda sebelum saya pergi dai sini. Tolong datang ke tempat ini besok, di waktu yang sama," kata _Doctor_ Valentine. Wanita cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya. Benar juga. Tiga bulan sudah hampir berakhir.

Orang itu tidak memperpanjang topik itu lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya hingga hilangnya matahari menenggelamkan pula kesenduan hati Lucrecia Crescent.

**.**

**.**

**=xoxo=**

Angin berhembus menegakkan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya. Ia sudah seperti ini, menahan dingin dalam keadaan lapar, sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Bayangkan! Tiga jam kelaparan dan kedinginan, masih ditambah perasaan kesal pula! Ke mana perginya orang itu? Dari tadi tak ketahuan rimbanya.

"Vincent sungguh keterlaluan!" rutuk wanita itu. Ia melipat jari-jari tangannya dengan kesal sambil mengamati sekitar. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun, kecuali mawar merah itu, di mana matanya terpaku sekarang. Pipinya pun merona sewarna sang puspa, teringat kembali perkataan seorang gadis manis beberapa waktu silam.

"Ajaib. Mawar ini benar-benar mekar..."

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia menggeleng. "Biar bagaimanapun ini salah! Aku tidak suka laki-laki yang membuat wanita menunggu selama ini, apalagi dalam keadaan kelaparan dan kedinginan!"

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia kemudian mengangguk. "Masih banyak pria lain di luar sana!" tegasnya lantang. "Aku akan mendapatkan yang pantas untukku," ujarnya lagi, namun kali ini ketidakyakinan terbesit dalam suaranya yang lembut itu.

Lucrecia Crescent berdiri. Dengan kecewa ia memandangi si merah yang kontras dengan putihnya salju sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah."

Baru saja ia berbalik untuk pergi, ia melihat warna merah yang lain.

"Vincent…"

Ya, itulah Vincent Valentine yang mengenakan syal merah panjang serta _sweater _merah darah.

_Fräulein_ Lucrecia sempat terpesona melihat betapa cocoknya orang yang ditunggunya itu dengan warna merah. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali pada kekecewaan dan kejengkelannya.

"Ini tiga jam dari janji semula, apa Anda tahu itu, _Doctor?"_sindir wanita cerdas itu.

"Ya. Saya harus memastikan sesuatu."

Wanita cerdas itu berkacak pinggang. "Apakah yang harus Anda pastikan itu lebih penting daripada janji ini?"

"Kurang lebih," jawab Vincent Valentine singkat.

Cukup sudah bagi Lucrecia. Wanita itu berjalan cepat melewatinya. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan mengamit lengannya dengan kuat.

**.**

**.**

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan selama apa Anda bersedia menunggu saya."

**.**

**.**

Ucapan pria itu barusan bagaikan mantra yang mengacaukan sistem penghantaran rangsang dalam tubuh Lucrecia Crescent. Dan wanita cerdas itu seketika merasa sangat bodoh karena tak mampu melakukan reaksi yang tepat.

Sang 'perapal mantra' mengalungkan syal merahnya yang panjang ke leher _Fräulein_ Lucrecia, dan kembali menjadi si diam.

Wanita yang dibesarkan sebagai ilmuwan itu menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah ke dalam syal. Oh tidak. Syal Vincent Valentine memiliki aroma pria itu. Wajah wanita cantik itu semakin merona dibuatnya.

Wanita pertengahan duapuluhan itu tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, karena kalau ia melakukannya, ia takut mereka akan berciuman…

"An-da mau…" _Fräulein_ Lucrecia memaksakan dirinya memulai, "An-da ma-u… makan apa?"

Makan? Eh? Kenapa…

"Ya. Anda mau makan apa, Profesor? Anda pasti lapar juga, kan?" ujarnya, kali ini lebih mantap.

"Saya suka makanan yang pedas," jawab lelaki itu datar.

Lucrecia pun terkikik. Dengan lembut ia bertutur, "Baiklah. Akan saya buatkan makanan yang pedas. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama!"

Tanpa sadar _Fräulein_ itu menarik lengan si Profesor, seakan-akan mereka bukanlah orang dewasa, melainkan hanya siswa SMA. Siswa SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

Vincent yang tadinya menurut kemudian menahan gerakannya, membuat wanita manis itu berhenti dan memandanginya.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Lucrecia."

Denyut jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan karena seorang Vincent Valentine memanggil _namanya_. Wanita itu tersenyum. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Namun kali ini ia tak malu lagi.

"Dan karena ini hari ulang tahun saya... Bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu?"

Vincent menarik Lucrecia mendekat padanya.

"Saya ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Anda."

**.**

**.**

**=ch15finish=**

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Content<strong>

"Ah, mereka berdua membuat mawarku mekar," dengan puas _Lady_ Shalua berbisik. Di lokasi persembunyiannya masih ada satu orang lain yang menyaksikan aksi Vincent Valentine barusan.

"Kekuatan cinta memang luar biasa, kan, _Lady_?" bisik Zack pada kepala sekolahnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Mungkin kuperpanjang saja masa kerjanya, supaya mereka bisa bersama lebih lama. Ah... Sungguh hari Valentine yang indah..."

"Tunggu, ini hari Valentine?! Saya ada janji dengan Aerith! Saya harus pergi!"

Wanita itu tersenyum saja.

Tak disangka kepala sekolah ShinRa orangnya seperti ini, kan? Di hari Valentine ia memilih 'berkencan' dengan salah satu siswanya, menonton telenovela siaran langsung di balik sesemakan...

* * *

><p>GUBRAK!<p>

Chapter teraneh dan tercampur aduk yang pernah saia bikin.

Anyway, nyotoy (?) dikit nih:

**[1] **_Groß: _bahasa Jermannya "_great_"; hebat. Cara bacanya "gross" (s nya di overpronounce).

**[2] **_Fräulein _itu julukan untuk wanita yg belum menikah_; Miss._

**[3] **Danke: terima kasih.

Wuohohoo. Maap ya ini chapter agak menipu. Yang dimaksud Valentine di judul itu pada dasarnya adalah sih Oom Vincent *whatdezig*, bukan hari Valentine-nya. Saia lagi bosen dan akhirnya bikin cerita sampingan macam begini. Sebenarnya inilah *coret*akibat kemalasan akut*coret* cara penceritaan di Hug and Kiss. Jalan ceritanya disampaikan dari berbagai sudut pandang dan kejadian.

Menurut pembaca, bagaimana cerita keseluruhan n chapter ini? Bila berkenan silakan memberikan review.

Sekian, terima kasih.

Oh iya, selamat liburan! ;)


End file.
